Nanny or Wifey
by R5Auslly
Summary: Ally is in need of a well-paying job. Austin needs a babysitter. What happens when Ally gets the job? Will they find love for each other? DONT OWN A&A! Read! It'll be fun. (The 2nd Most Read Story on my profile) (Most reviewed Story on my profile)
1. New Nanny or New Girlfriend

**Austin's POV**

"Man! Come on Allyssa. Cooperate with daddy." I say in a begging voice. She's just crying uncontrollably.

Sorry,let me introduce myself. My name is Austin Moon. I'm 20 years old and I'm an overnight Internet sensation. The one that is crying here is my daughter,Allyssa Moon.

Her mother was a slut that used to go around have sex with people. Unfortunately,she died. She got killed by some man. I don't know.

I just don't know what I'm going to tell Allyssa when she gets older and don't have a motherly figure other than these maids.

I sigh. "I need a nanny." I sit Allyssa on the couch. "Miranda!" She comes in a quick hurry.

"Yes,Mr. Moon." I sigh. "I have to get some sleep because my concert is tonight. Do you mind watching over Allyssa from the time being." She nods her head.

"Oh,Mr. Moon." I turn around. "My family is moving to Michigan tomorrow. So,I'm telling you that I got to quit. I won't be here tomorrow."

I sigh and rub my hair in fustration. "You can go pack now. I'll truly miss you though." She thanks me and runs out the room.

I look down at Allyssa. "Looks like you are hanging out with daddy today." Even though she was just born around a month ago, she still smiled.

I chuckled lightly. "I got to find a nanny...yeah,a nanny." I walk to my laptop in my room with Allyssa still in my hands.

I open it and post on my page that I'm hiring for a nanny. "Looks like daddy'll be able to get some sleep after all." She smiled again.

I sat on my bed with Allyssa still in my hand.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I'm in Sonic Boom covering for my dad. He went to go to the mall for free food samples. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" I hear Trish yell when she comes in.

"Trish! Trish! Trish! What?" It was a gigantic moment of silence before we burst into laughter.

"Anyways," Trish continued. "I have a job for you that you could have alot of money. You've been looking for a decent paying job so that you could pay your apartment rent. Well,I got one."

"Really Trish?" I say excitedly. I run up and hug her. "Thank you so much." I pull away.

"Slow your horses,because there is more." I started getting very excited. "You have to leave a one page bio about yourself and it will also a so you questions like what's your favorite thing to do. Got it!"

I nod my head. She gives me the website and leaves. I get started on it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

It took 5 hours but I managed to complete it. My essay was very long. I answered my questions:

_1) What is your favorite hobby?_** Writing in my songbook/diary**

2) _Do you like children?_ **Yes...Totally**

3) _Are you in a relationship_? **No**

4) _Do you have friends? If so,how many?_ **Yes and one**

Some of those questions didnt make sense but I just filled it out anyway.

_**One Day Later**_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

My phone is making me mad. I'm shopping with Trish in the mall. "Hm...Unknown." Trish shrugged. I picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey,this Austin Moon and I wanted to tell you that you won."

"Wha-I won! OMG."

"Yep,can you start today. I don't have a concert today,but I got to catch up on some sleep."

"O-okay. What time?"

"Can you be here in the next thirty minutes?"

"Yes,I can. Okay,boss-see ya."

"Haha! Man that's funny. You're already calling me boss and we never met in person."

I chuckle. "Okay,I'll be there in twenty."

"Nice speaking to ya,Ms. Dawson. Bye." He hangs up.

"So,who was it?" Trish asked. I jump around excitedly. "It was Austin Moon. I won!" Trish eyes got wide.

"I know!" I shouted. "I'm so happy." She started doing crazy dances and stuff. She stopped.

"Girl...you better go pack." She assured me. It dawned on me that I indeed had to go pack.

I waved bye to Trish and headed home. I packed what was necessary. I got in my car and drove off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

I pull up at the gate. "Yes,why are you here ma'm?" I took off my shades.

"I'm the new nanny for Moon. My name is Allyson Dawson." He nods and let me through.

I park and make my way to the front door. I knock on it.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Knock Knock Knock

I walk to the door and opened it. There it stood a very beautiful woman. She looked around my age and my gosh,she was gorgeous.

I extend my hand out. "Austin Moon. And you must be Ms. Dawson?" She nods her head and I couldn't help but get lost into her eyes.

She had the most beautiful big brown eyes ever. "Um...excuse me? May I come in?" I snap back into reality.

I gesture for her to come in. I close the door and she looks around in amazement. "You like?"

She blushes though she was trying to hide it. I chuckle. She turn to me and nod. I just stifle a laugh.

"So,let me give you a tour." I tell her. "Starting with me. I'm Austin Moon."

She rolls her eyes playfully. "You act like I never seen you or something. I have to say. I like your funny statements."

"Okay...so this is my one month old daughter. Allyssa Maria Moon." I tell her. Her face lights up. I give her a confused look.

She looks at me and blushes. "Oh...I was surprised because my name is Allyson Maria Dawson. Your daughter and I have 'Ally' in our first name. We also have Maria for our middle name." I just noticed that. I smile and nod.

"So,if you come over here-you would see the game room." I started showing her all the places.

I couldn't help but look at her distinct beauty. She is so pretty. "Um...excuse me? Can I hold her?" I snap out of it once more.

I nod. She grabs Allyssa out of my hands. I looked at the way that she's holding her. She rocked her and Allyssa even smiled.

I walked behind Allyson. I put my hand on her waist without thinking.

Allyson stopped and I could see the dark shade of red on her cheeks. I then notice that I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I quickly move my hands and I even feel hotter on my cheeks. She turns around. "You can call me Ally." I nod.

"So,Ally. I'm about to go take a nap. I'm not going to lie to you. I might be out the whole day,but if you need anything-come wake me." I tell her. I point to my room which is down the hall from Allyssa. She smiles and nod.

I smile back and make my way to my bedroom. I take my jeans off and leave my tank top on. I climb in bed and close my eyes.

**_DREAMING_**

I in the kitchen finishing cooking the last batch of pancakes. I put them on the table.

I see Allyssa over there. She's just looking around clueless. I chuckle to myself.

I sit everything on the table and sat down. I start eating and I look on my twitter page.

Out of nowhere,hands wrap around me then I turn and smile. She kiss me and when she walked past,I smacked her on her ass.

She turned around and blushed. I just laughed out loud.

She goes to the refrigerator and gets orange juice. She comes back and pors some in a glass for me.

I smile at her.

Later on,we are at the table talking and whatever that is going on. "Hey Austie,I was thinking that we,you know...do "it"."

I stiffen up and then look up to her face. I smile at her and that's when I notice something.

The woman that was in front of me was...ALLY.

_**END OF DREAM**_

I jumped awake. I looked around and noticed that it was dark. I climbed out of bed and went into the hallway and towards Allyssa's room.

I enter and find Allyssa asleep in Ally's hands-who is also asleep. I cooed and made my way over.

I shook Ally gently. She opens her eyes slowly. When she noticed that it was me,her eyes go wide and she blushed.

I just chuckle again. "Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't even know that I fell asleep. I'm going to go now. Bye!" She stood up but I pushed her back down.

"Stay." I tell her. "You are in no condition to drive." She sighed slowly.

Austin Moon is one step closer to Ally Dawson. He thinks.

Austin smiles. Ally falls back to sleep. Austin tip-toed out of the room. He goes downstairs and ask his butler. "Hey Greg,can you do a information check on Allyson Dawson?" He nods.

_15 minutes later _

"Mr. Moon?" The butler runs to me. "She has no police records or anything if your wandering."

"Does she have a husband?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

YES! Another step closer to her.

"Thanks Greg!" I tell him and he says. "You're welcome." He runs off somewhere.

I walk up the stairs and into Allyssa's room. I see Allyssa in her crib but not Ally.

I back away from the room quietly and ran down the hall. "Ally! Ally! Ally!"

I'm running calling her name. I run downstairs and ask my maids and other helpers have they seen her. They shook their heads.

I run back upstairs and that's when the bathroom door opened. Ally came out. "Ally,I've been looking all over for you."

"Woah,wait! Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head. "Then why were you looking for me then?"

I gasp for my breath. "Okay...so...I was kind of thinking...gosh,this is so hard." I can't say it,it would make me look stupid. Or a something like that because I just met this woman today.

She looked at me waiting for an answer. "Canyougoonadatewothme?"

She was confused now. "What?"

I sigh. "Okay,I ask if you wanted to go on a date with me?" She blushed a little but kept a steady face.

Ah man! Why did I have to say that? She's probably going to quit now.

Then the impossible happened. "Yes!" I looked up to see her smiling. I brought out a smile.

"Okay then it's settled." I tell her. "May we go on Friday?" She nodded her head and she turned to go to Allyssa's room.

I jumped around in excitement. "YES!" I seen her turn. "What was that?"

I stopped and stayed stiff. "Oh,nothing. I just said yes because I found an extra room that you can sleep in tonight." She just shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to start picking a type for my stories. This type of story is MAN type.**

**MAN=Author notes are in the middle and not at the end.**

**F-BAN=Author notes are at the top and/or bottom.**

**So,now you know what stories are which.**

**APRLS and RT is a MAN type. (Plus this) **

**LWMHB and APPS is a F-BAN type.**

**My next story (I'm Always Next Door) is a F-BAN type. (Coming this August)**

**The Rest of Summer is a MAN type. (Coming Soon)**

**My other new story (The Same Car with My Enemy) will be MAN type. (Coming in September,October, or November)**

**So,how are you enjoying this new story. Make a REVIEW!**

**I'm really happy to be doing this. I've always liked these type of stories.**

**Anyways,I'll update a new chapter tomorrow. I was,today but nope. I've got to write more chapters.**

**Dont own Friends with Benefits 2 (If they decide to make one)**

**Anyways, review! Review! Review!**

**Love ya :)**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

_Friday's Date:_

ALLY'S POV

I walk up and ring the doorbell. Austin opens the door and his mouth drops. I felt my cheeks hear up,so I changed the subject.

"Hey...um...are you ready?" I said nervously. He nodded while smiling before he took his keys and locked it.

"Um...where's Allyssa?" I ask him. He says, "Oh,she's at my mom's house. They finally came into town." I just nod.

He puts one hand over my waist and we make our way to his car. He has a silver challenger. **(A/N: The picture of it is on my profile!)**

He opens my door. "After you,miss." I smile at his gentlemen ness. I sit in the car and he closes the door.

He makes his way to the driver's seat. He starts up the car. "You ready,baby girl?" I chuckle at the name. I nod my head. He smiles and then we are on our way to our date.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Austin pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He then went to his seat.

All I could do was smile at how nice he was being. "So," Austin interrupted my thinking.

"How do you like the place?" Austin continued. "I mean I picked it because it seems peaceful here." I nod my head and he brings on that contagious smile again.

"Hello,my name is Phill and I'll be your waiter for today." I was so busy staring at Austin. I head him do a 'ahem' and I made my eys look at the waiter. "What do you want to drink?"

Austin looked at me like he was examining me. "I'll have a Sprite and this lady right here will have a Sweet Tea." The man writes it down and leaves.

I stared at Austin in amazement. He is the full package. His hair flops the right way. His lips are so attracting me right now. He also knew my favorite drink. I could go on and on about how amazing that he is but then I'll get caught staring at him again.

"You must find me attractive because you're staring at me again." I look down and blush. Dammit! I was caught again.

"Um...um...um...you know-" He cuts me off.

"I know that you find me attractive." He said cocky. I just giggled.

He sits back in his seat and examine one more time. "What?" I ask.

He just smiles. "I'm just so attracted to that giggle you did earlier. It was so beautiful." I blush again.

"A sweet tea for you and a sprite for you." The waiter interrupts us.

Once we ordered for our food,it came out and we ate it. We talked about anything that we could talk about.

"So,tell me about your family." He tells me. I nod.

"So,my dad is running a music store. I basically used to work there. My dad is cheap and will take any Opprotunity to save his money." I say with a chuckle.

"So,tell me about your first kiss." I ask him. He smiles. "Only if you tell me about yours." I nod.

"So,um...Ineverhadmyfirstkiss." I grew a confused face on my face.

"What?" He sighs.

"So,I never had my first kiss." He tells me.

"What? You had to have your first kiss. That's how you most likely made Allyssa." I ask him.

He shakes his head no. "Not to sound nasty or anything. We didn't kiss while we were doing that. We had sex for about thirty minutes before she pushed me off. Then she told me that she couldn't do it,because she had someone else. And with that she left. She came back at my door and handed me Allyssa saying that she was my daughter. I argued against so I took Allyssa up to the hospital. They did our blood and other stuff and it came out one hindered percent that she was mine. So,two days later-police found Cassidy dead and I had to care for her alone the whole time." He sounded sad on the 'alone' part.

I begin. "So,I've never had my first kiss yet. I wanted it to be special or with someone that I loved. I had boys hit on me but I always pushed them off but you are different. You didn't try to kiss me before you even knew me. And I appreciate that." I cheered him up because a smile was planted on his face. This made me smile.

He paid for our food and we made our way outside. He put me in first then he got in. "Ready to go to part 2?"

I turn my head from the window. "What? There's a part 2." He nods his head. I just smile and nod my head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We pulled up to a movie theater. We made our way up to the ticket booth. "Whatcha want to see?" I look at all the movies.

"Friends with Benefits 2!" I said. He smiled.

"I agree. I saw the first one and I have to see the second one." He said, he paid and we went to the confession stand.

"Whatcha want?" He ask me. I looked at him shocked.

"No,I can't let you pay for this." I took out my purse.

"No,I got this." He said. "Remember,I'm Austin Moon." I shook my head.

"Well...lets go half." I tell him. He hesitantly nods.

We got popcorn,sour patches,mike and Ike's,recess pieces, and two cokes.

"Wow,we got a lot of stuff." I tell him. He nods in agreement and we sit down.

"OMG! That's Austin Moon!" A girl points up here. I look at Austin.

The girl approaches but before she could say anything. Austin says, "Look,I'm on a date. Can you please excuse us?"

She smiles and nods. "I understand. Have fun you two?" The girl looked like she was about fourteen.

The movie starts. "Yes,it finally starts." He says. I just giggle.

Halfway in the movie. I look to Austin and see him with his eyes closed. I shake him and he opens quickly.

"Oh,sorry." He whispers. "I'm just tired from all of those concerts,rehearsals, and-" We were cut off by shouting.

"Shut up!" Austin and I obeyed and continued with the movie.

At the end,we got up and stretched. "That was fun!" He said.

"Even though you were asleep. Yeah!" I tell him. I turn to move but he brings me back.

"Look,I hope I didn't do anything to ruin this date. Please,forgive me." He begs.

"I didn't mind because I knew you had a long week." He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Austin Moon's new girlfriend. OMG! You're gorgeous." A little girl with a camera said.

"Megan." He said like he didnt want her there. "Can you please excuse yourself. We are in a date?" She nods and takes a picture.

It blinds me. I readjust my eyes. "Now,ready for part 3?" I smile and nod.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We pull up near a forest-looking place. Austin gets out and pulls me out.

We walk through. "Austin,are you sure that you know where we are going?" He nods. "Yeah,I've been here a dozen times."

"Let me see. To get away from paparazzi." I ask. He nods his head. I chuckle.

We finally came to a spot and it was beautiful. It had a waterfall and the grass was very green.

Austin pulls me to the waterfall. "Austin,I can't get wet!" He laughs.

"No,were going to sit on that rock." He points and I shrugged. We finally made it over there.

"Hey,Ally?" He looks at me. "Did you enjoy tonight." I nod. He smiles and this time he's the one staring into my eyes. He starts to lean in and I do to.

But an owl's 'hoot' has to interrupt us. Austin and I turned and looked away. I seen him blush and I know I did.

"So,are you ready to leave or?" He ask me.

I shake my head. "Nope,it's beautiful out here."

"Well in that case." He pushes me down in the water. I look up from the water to see him smirking.

"Austin!" I shrieked. "You are so going to get it." He laughs.

"It's okay." He said while taking his jacket,shirt, and acessories off from th top all at once.

That caught my breath. I could have literally fainted by looking at him right then and there.

His body was so muscular and so attractive. His abs is what caught the attention of me. Out of nowhere,something splash in my face.

I look up and see that Austin was in front of me. I laughed and we start throwing water at each other.

About a few minutes later,we were under the waterfall still playing. Austin stopped eventually and looked up. "This is so beautiful."

I nodded. He then looked back at me. I smile and he does too. He moves closer and I feel myself being lifted.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist and just like that,he kissed me. I felt everything beside us disappear. All I saw was Austin.

I also felt sparks fly. It felt so sweet.

We pulled away and we stared at each other's eyes. Austin broke the silence. "Dammit! I'm sorry Ally. I know that you don't like men kissing you and-" I cut him off with another kiss.

He smiles into the kiss and deepens it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He pulls up into his driveway. He parks his car and I'm about to get out but he turns me around and I kissed me again.

I smiled into it. When we are done,he says. "You're not leaving tonight. You're not going to drive at night." I sigh knowing that I couldn't argue back.

We make our way into his house. I was about to go upstairs but Austin pulled me back,again.

"Okay." He begins as he gets on one knee. I gasp. "So,I loved this first date. I don't know if you did,but if you did you'll be on the same page. I seen the way you hold Allyssa. The way you talk. The way we look great as a couple. Even people in the theater were saying it. I just want to tell you that I really do see a future in us. I love you and I'm asking you permission. Will you like to be my girlfriend?" I see the hopeness in his speech.

Without hesitation,I jump into his arms. "So that's a yes?" I kiss him on the lips and he deepens it.

"So now we can call each other babe now." He says. I chuckle before saying. "I guess so."

He picks me up and we make our way upstairs. He sets me down in the hallway. "Oh,I forgot to pick up Allyssa." He panicked.

"Oh Mr. Moon?" His butler says. "Your mother dropped off Allyssa." Austin thanked him and ran to Allyssa's room.

He walks over to the crib. He plants a kiss on Allyssa and walks back over to me. I pull him in for a kiss and my hands end up on his neck.

We pulled away. "Come on,I'm tired." Austin yawned. I chuckled.

We made our way down to the rooms. I stopped at the guest room but someone grabs me and I pulled to Austin's room. He closes the door.

I look at him strange. "I'm not going to bite. I close the door so none of the maids will come in while I'm asleep. They know not to come in if the door is closed." I just nod.

"Um...do you have a shirt-" I was cut off by clothes hitting my face. He laughed and I did too.

I went into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and he nodded his head. "You look s.e.x.y!" He said. I laughed.

I climbed in bed and he eventually cut off the light-then slid in next to me.

"Goodnight,baby girl." He tells me.

"Goodnight,Austie." He chuckled.

"What?" I ask him.

"You just said Austie." He tells me and I burst out with laughs.

"Duh,you just ruin the moment." I tell him with a playfully smack across his chest.

"Sorry,goodnight baby girl." He tells me.

"Goodnight Austie." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Seriously!" I exclaim.


	2. Sleepovers or Makeovers

First of before you read,I would like to give my BOF (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) a shout out. She actually helped me with most of this. Anyways,go see her stories aswell.

I also got another BOF (EmilyAnaya19) so go check out her stories too.

Both of my BOF's help me with anything I ask them. They give me suggestions and more. They both always say 'goodmorning' to me and all so yeah,thanks you guys

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Hey babe!" I say as I walk into the house. I give her a peck on the lips and set my bags on the couch. "So,how has my little booger doing?"

She looked at me stupid. "Ewww,really? Booger! Out of all nicknames,that was the one you call her."

I let out a nervous laugh. She chuckled before coming over to me and kissing me on the lips. It wasn't just a kiss,it was a passionate and lustfull kiss.

We pulled away for breath after three minutes. "So princess-watcha want to do?" Allyssa didn't move or anything.

"Okaaaaay," I said. "So,Alls do you want to hang out with me and Dez today?" She had a look of confusion on her face.

"Who's Dez?" She asked. Oh,that's right. I didn't tell her about Dez,yet.

"Um...he's my bestfriend." I tell her. "He's spending the night here because all we do is play video games,anyway." She shrugged.

"Okay,so I'll just take Allyssa with me." She said grabbing Allyssa from my arms.

"What?" I ask her. "Why don't you just stay here?" It didn't take long for her to reply.

"Because," She continued. "I'm hanging out with my best friend today,so I suggested that I take Allyssa."

Woah,best friend. This bestfriend better not be a boy. "Is your best friend a boy?" She shook her head. I smiled.

"Okay then. You can go have your girl's day." I tell her. "While me and Dez play video games. I'm gonna go get two hours of sleep. Dez'll be here at 7:00." I make my way upstairs and into my room.

I close my door and change into my sleeping clothes. In a matter of seconds,I'm asleep.

Man,this has been a long day!

* * *

2 hours or so later

**Ally's POV**

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong _

_Ding Do-_

I interrupted the last doorbell opening the door yelling. "Stop!"

He tensed up. "Um...hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Ally and you?" I ask him. He smiles. "My name is Dez."

Oh,that's who Austin was talking about. "Oh,hey Dez. Austin has told me much about you. Let me go get him."

He comes in and shuts the door while me and Allyssa went upstairs to wake up Austin. When I get up there,I knock on Austin's door.

_No Answer._

I just sigh and walk in. I walk in to Austin sprawled across the bed,coughing. I walk over.

"Austin." I say as I rub his back. "You want to tell me,baby." I say in an innocent voice.

He sits up a little. "Hey,I'm just coughing because I just got finish eating fish n hot sauce and I choked on it."

I nodded in understandment but still giggled. He have me a playful glare. I stood up.

"Okay,Austie." I tell him. "Me and Allyssa are about go have our girls day." I picked Allyssa and I walked out of the room.

I go into her room first and get her into some outside temperature clothes. Once done,I walk downstairs and head to the coat rack.

Suddenly,I feel arms around my waist and somebody's head on my shoulder. I turn around and give him a peck but it wasn't who I thought it was.

I jumped back with Allyssa still my arms and shrieked. "Dez!" He smirked.

Then Austin comes running down. "Did Dez do anything?" I nodded.

"He just sat up here and wrapped his arms around my waist,so I thought it was you and without thinking-I gave him a peck on his lips." I told him.

"Dez!" Austin said in annoyed and whining voice. "Do you have any idea that this is my girlfriend?" He shakes his head.

I just shake my head and continue walking outside. I put Allyssa with her baby carrier in the car and I got into the driver seat.

Before I could close the door,Austin holds it open. "Ally?" I look up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um...have fun." He continued. "Maybe you could bring your friend over for a sleepover. Just the four of us. I bet she isn't going to deny it. Because I'm Austin Moon."

"And I'm Ally Dawson-Austin Moon's girlfriend. What's the difference?" I ask him. He gave me his signature smile and then he pulls me into a long and passionate kiss. I smile into.

"See you later,babe!" I close the door and drive off.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

That kiss tasted good. Yes,I said 'taste'.

I walk back into the house and close the door. "Austin! Austin!"

I turn my head to see Dez. "What?" He chuckled for no apparent reason.

"I just bought the new Zaliens video game." He tells me. I shrugged.

"So,when did you guys meet?" He asked me. I just smile in remembering the day. "Hello? EARTH TO AUSTIN!"

I snap out of it. "Oh,sorry bro. Anyways,I met Ally four days ago."

He nods and we make our way to the game room. We sit on the sofa. Dez continues. "So,have you tried any moves on her yet?" He wrinkled his eyebrows.

I laughed. "No...no,I wouldn't do that. Only if she's ready and plus I'm not ready for any kids yet."

Dez shrugged. "Suits you...but when someone else gets her pregnant before you. You can say 'I'm not ready for kids yet';even though you have a girl."

My mouth dropped open to what Dez was saying. I was about to say something but he cut me off. "You know what. That somebody might be me."

"Dez!" I say in a whiney and angered voice. "I got her first. She's my girl and that's it. No one else!"

He shrugged. "Yeah,Yeah,yeah." I picks up a controller. "But don't get your hopes up." He leaves off with that and a wink then he starts the video game.

"Dez!" I tell him. "You are not allowed near Ally and that's final."

He pauses. "What! Man,you know I was joking. Well not about the pregnant part but the other stuff yeah."

"What?" I nearly yell. "Dez the pregnant part was the whole discussion. What is up with your head,man?"

He shakes his head and continue playing. I eventually grab a controller aswell.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Trish!" I wave my hand up high so that she could see. We are at the mall right now just doing some girl shopping.

"Hey Alls!" She runs up to me and Allyssa. "Awww,who's the cutie?"

"It's Austin's daughter." I told her and her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh,Ally." She jumps up and down. "I haven't seen you in like four days. You got to tell me how your job is."

I gestured her to a seat and I take one aswell. "So,we have a relationship meaning girlfriend and boyfriend.-"

Trish cut me off by her squealing. "Oh my gosh!" We got stares from other people. "Continue moving on!" She called out.

She turned back to me. "So,how did you guys become a couple?"

I took a deep breath because it was going to be a long story. "Okay,so he was nervous at first. He asked me out on a date on Tuesday of last week. I told him,yes and we went Friday. First,he took me to this fancy/peaceful Resturant. It was so beautiful there. We talked about our life,careers,first kisses, family-"

I was cut off by her again. "Oh my gosh,you guys are going to raise a family. You are already planning on having sex? Wow Alls! You already turning naughty."

I gave her a 'shut up!' look and she mouthed "sorry." I nodded before I continued.

"Okay,so he talked about his family and I talked about mine. I told him how cheap my dad is. Anyways,he had took me on part 2-" She interrupted me again.

"Ooooh,did he take you to his bed or something?" She said winking.

I just sighed and slapped my forehead. "Sorry Alls,continue."

"Okay where was I?" I was thinking. "Oh,yeah. Okay,so for part 2. We went to see Friends with Benefits two.-" I was interrupted again by Trish!

"Ooooh,did he you know." She continued before I could open my mouth to respond. "Did he start making out with you?"

"Trish,WHAT THE FUCK!" My eyes went wide at my language. Trish laughed. "Oooh,Ally Dawson. Cursing in front of a baby."

My head looked down to Allyssa who's sleeping. I chuckled to how cute she looked. She had Austin's golden blonde hair. She had Austin's eyes and his lips. I don't see anything that's not Austin on her. "EARTH TO ALLY!"

I snap out of it. "Sorry,where was I? Yeah,okay so he was falling asleep during the movie but he apologied to me because I knew he had a rough week. So I didn't mind. Part 3 was when we came to a beautiful waterfall. We were just talking and out of nowhere. He pushes me into it. Then he stripped Trish! Stripped!"

"Woah," She continued. "You mean that he took off all of his clothes."

"My gosh Trish." I say playfully smacking her. "He didn't. He just took off his tops and accessories. His abs were so attractive and I didn't notice until he splashed me. We were splashing each other until we came under the waterfall and we kissed. Trish it felt good."

Trish got up and jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh,Ally. Did it feel good?" I nodded my head once again because I just said that it 'felt good'. Was she not listening?

"Yep,it's going to be a long day." I say to myself but faked a smile anyway.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Take that Dez!" We are both playing the video game and it's getting very intense.

Suddenly,My phone rings. "Pause the game." I told him and I went into my coat and got my phone.

It said, _Baby Girl_.

_Ally_/**Austin**

**"Yellow?"**

_"Hey baby!"_

**"Hey,what are you doing? You should be here by now. It's almost midnight."**

_"That's what I called you about. Can I take Allyssa with me to Trish's house? I don't feel like driving and I'm tired plus I can't move."_

**"It's alright but make sure you keep an eye on my little terd."** I start walking back to the sofa.

_"Really Austin? Ugh,you disgust me."_

**"What,what did I do?"**

_"You just called her a terd. Now,I could see booger but terd. All of these nicknames are just completely inappropriate."_

**"Sorry.**" I come into the room to see Dez playing the game. Then it said, PLAYER 1-YOU LOSE.

**"What,Dez?"**

_"What,what's wrong babe?"_

**"Dez cheated. Dez rematch."** I picked up the controller. We are playing now.

_"Ok,I guess I'll call you later or see you tomorrow."_ She yawns.

**"Yeah,ok. Take that you little shit!"**

_"Austin!"_ I ignore her.

I'm kicking his butt now. **"Yeah,how you feel now. Yeah Dez!"** Then out of nowhere he grabs my controller and throws it to the ground.

**"What?!"** PLAYER 1-YOU LOSE

**"You know what Dez? Go suck on your daddy's di-"**

_"Austin! Language!"_

**"Sorry honey,but he cheated."** I whined into the phone.

_"Austin! Apologize,now!"_

**"I'm sorry Dez."** Dez nods and starts a new game. I walk off angry,mumbling.

_"Austin,what was that?"_

**"Nothing."** I said nervous.

_"Okay,I'm going to ask Dez in the morning if you said anything else."_

**"I promise,I won't say anything."**

_"Okay,good night."_

**"Goodnight babe. Tell my little vomit goodnight too."**

_"Austin!" _

_"Sorry."_ I hung up after that.

I make my way back over to the game room. Dez is playing his video game. He pauses it when I come in. "Awww,Austin need his girlfriend to tell him what was right from wrong."

"Shut up!" I grabbed the controller and started playing with him.

* * *

**A/N: That was only the first part of this.**

**Anyways,since I started this yesterday. I have got more and more reviews and followers. I intend to make EVERY single chapter romantic and funny in some way.**

**This story is intended to make you laugh and cry at the romantic things. Anyways,I love writing this.**

**I have more and more time writing these chapters so,I love you guys. I actually only have two stories running right now.**

**Anyways,my BOF (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) as I said earlier. I want to give a shout-out to her. She's the one who helped me with this. Go check out her stories.**

**Anyways,we are doing a duet story. You know,kind of like the one my other BOF (EmilyAnaya19) does with me.**

**Thank you guys for all your support and get ready to laugh some more.**

**I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY and I will let you know when the duet stories are up so enjoy!**

**And bye!**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

*Ally's POV*

"Ally!" I jumped awake. I stretched and checked my watch.

It said 12:08. "12:08! Trish!" I whined.

"I know but I couldn't sleep." She told me. I felt punching the shit out of her.

"Now Ally Dawson,you wouldn't do such thing." She told me. Dammit! I said it out loud.

"Yes you did." Okay,I got to stop saying things in my head.

"Yes you do." She said.

"Trish,stop it!" I told her. She just smiled and sat beside me. I looked on the other pillow to see Allyssa sound asleep.

"Okay,why did you wake me?" I groan. She chuckled.

"I told you that I was bored." She tells me and I give her a 'really' look. She nods her head.

"Trish," I continue. "Stop it! I'm trying to sleep." I lay right back in bed and close my eyes. Soon to be shaken awake again. "What?"

She just sigh and walk out of the guest room. I smile to myself because I won. She comes back later with make-up products. "Um...Trish,what are you doing?"

She shakes her head. I just close my eyes. "Okay then,bye!" She walks out.

And just like that,I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Dez,I'm tired." I yawned. "We'll finish this tomorrow." Dez jumped right up.

"No,Austin!" He said and went into the kitchen to get something. Dez came back out with some ice cream and a pack of sugar.

He sets it on the table and puts the sugar on top of the ice cream.

"Ewwwwww! Bro." I tell him. "It's already enough sugar inside the ice cream."

He shakes his head. "Where is it?" I tried opening my mouth but he cut me off. "Exactly. Now,try some." He puts a spoon up to my mouth.

I try to move away from it but he had it stuck on me like glue. "Dez,no! I don't want any." He shrugged.

"Okay then." Is all he said. I felt like I won but it was too soon. Dez dropped the ice cream container on my foot and I screamed loud. My mouth was open,too.

Dez slid the spoon in my mouth. I tried spitting it out but it wasn't working. "Hey,it isn't actually that bad." Dez looked at me like his mind said, 'I told you so'.

I nodded my head more times that I thought I could. "Um...Austin are you okay?" I turn around to see Greg.

I nod my head even though its already nodding. "Um..Mr. Moon-you need to see a doctor or-"

I cut him off by jumping off the couch and running super fast down the wooden floors. "Woo Hoo!"

I ran all around the house. I ran up and down the stairs about twenty times and I'm still not tired.

I was in the long hallway now about to go downstairs. When someone grabbed hold of me. I turn to see Greg.

"Austin,calm down." He tells me. I try but I can't. "Alright that's it! I'm going to call Ally."

What! He can't call her. She'll kill me. I got on my knees. "Please don't call Allyson. Please!"

He laughs at me. "I didn't say Allyson,I said Ally." He pulls out his phone. I snatch it from him and run downstairs.

"Ha!" I yell. I hear him coming down the steps. Gotta hide! Gotta hide! "Aha! Gotcha." Someone tackled me to the ground.

I'm pinned down now. He takes his phone and dials Ally. I'm not going to lie,right now I'm literally in tears.

"Please don't call her." I tell him. He still ignores me. I can hear the ringing. Now I'm sobbing.

"Please (sob) don't call (sob) Ally." I told him. He puts his phone away and smile.

"I just wanted you to say Ally. That's all!" He tells me while laughing. "But it seems that I did much more than that. You must be really afraid of her?"

I nod my head slightly still tears running on my cheek. Then Dez comes out of nowhere behind plant and laughs. I look around. "What was that for?" He shakes his head.

I wipe my tears and grab both of them by the collar. "If any of this gets out,you both are dead!" I said coldly and released them. They stop laughing.

"Um...Mr. Moon-you need anything?" He ask me. I smile.

"Yep,your paycheck." I tell him. His face was priceless. "Just joking." I make my way back to the game room not tired anymore.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We all are up because of Trish. "I mean,Trish! Why would you wake us up?" She ignores me.

"So Ally," Trish interrupts me. "How do you think your relationship with Austin is going?"

"Trish!" I scream. "You are so...so...and yes it is going well." She looked at me confused.

"Okaaaaay." She says. She walks away from the table and returns with something. The same make-up products I saw while I was going to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"So,I was thinking that we couch crash their sleepover." She tells me. I was about to go against but crashing somebody's sleepover does sound fun.

"Yeah,lets go!" I say as I grab my keys and Allyssa and we head out of the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

"So Ally,are you ready?" Trish says while we are at the house door. "Ready!" I call out.

We walk in. "Hey Austie! I'm home!" I call out.

_No Answer._

We just walk around until we come to the game room. We walk in to see the boys so messy.

Dez is asleep with Icecream on his face and he has chips on his clothes. (Crums) Austin is asleep with chilie smeared on his shirt and ice cream around his mouth.

We laugh out loud. We stop to see If they woken up. "Nope!" Then I got an idea.

I turn around to look at Allyssa. "Sweetie,do you think that you can give your daddy and his friend a new look." Allyssa giggled and clapped her hands.

Trish gets her make-up bag and smile evily. So we put make-up on their faces.

At the end,Dez had a red nose with white-pale make up all over. He looked more like a clown. Austin had actual make up on him,but Trish also bought blonde hair extensions. We put it on him and smiled at our selves.

We took a picture and left the house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

We came back that morning with our new shirts. Me and Trish got their faces on it. We walked to the game room.

They open their eyes slowly and we say, "hey guys! Look at our new shirts." Austin smiled with a thumbs up and closed his eyes again.

I turn to Trish and mouthed, "3,2,1." "Hey!" Austin and Dez runs up to us then to the mirror. They shrieked like girls. (That means screaming)

Trish and I fell on the floor laughing hard. I glanced at Allyssa smiling and clapping her hands. Austin runs to me. "Oh,you think it's funny. Feel my wrath!"

He starts tickling me. I couldn't get out of his ticklish manner. It was hard. "Apologies!"

"No...never!" He kept going."okay,okay. I'm sorry." He stopped and helped me up.

He kiss me on the lips then make his way to Allyssa and kissed her but looked at her shirt.

"You guys made Allyssa a shirt too." He said annoyed and he groaned.

I nodded. "Yep and they even let me make pajamas." I took them out of my purse and flung it around. I ended up laughing on the floor again.

While I was laughing,Trish says, "And they let me make a phone case out of it too." She shows them and their faces were priceless.

Trish then joins me with laughing on the floor.

"This isn't over Moon." Austin yelled. I stopped laughing as Trish did the same thing.

Trish,Dez and I looked over at Austin. He blushed because he was embarrassed.

"I meant,Dawson." He said scratching his neck. Trish and I continued laughing.

"You're right,it isn't over me." I said. "All the make-up is over you!"

The laughter died down. I stood back up and walked over to Dez. "So,Dez did Austin say anything inappropriate or disrespectful after he got off the phone with me yesterday?"

He nodded his head. I went over to Austin who was confused and slapped him hard. He shrieked in pain.

"Dez!" Austin whined. "What did I say?" Austin was rubbing his head right now.

"you said shut up!" He replied. I looked at him stupid.

I walked over to Austin and kissed Him. He smiled. "I need to get slapped more often."

"Okay!" I slapped his face hard.

"Ally! Not literally!" His face was red with anger. "Ally,you are so-"

I slapped him again. "I'm so what?" He had a look of scaredness.

"nothing!" He ran off somewhere.


	3. Truth or Dare

*Austin's POV*

"But Dez," I whined. "I can't do that." We are at the playground with Allyssa. Ally had to go with Trish to the hospital. Something about a baby-I don't know!

"Why not?" He ask me. "There's not anyone here." I tell you,Dez can be stupid sometimes.

He wants me to jump on the slide. I won't do it because 1) I'm to big! and 2) That means I'm a bad parent because I would be leaving Allyssa right here.

I shake my head. "You know what Dez?" I turn my head towards his way,but guess what-he isn't there. I look in another direction. "Dez!" I yell.

He's on that stupid slide. "Woo-Hoo! Austin this is so-" CRASH!

My gosh,Dez can be so stupid. Wait,stop saying that Austin.

I run over and help Dez up. "See buddy,I told you that this was a bad idea." I looked confused.

"What I said-" He puts his hand over me. He glares at me.

"Today's Oppisite Day!" He says before walking off.

"What,Dez!" I scream from behind him. "That doesn't even make sense. How could it be today when it was yesterday?"

He shrugged and I do too. I walk over to Allyssa and pick her up from her carrier. "You enjoy the park,well even though you couldn't get on the equipment." She smiled and giggled.

I laugh at her adorablness. "Hey Austin! Yoo-Hoo! Are you going to just sit there and smile or are you going to come on?"

I just sigh because I was annoyed. I strap Allyssa in then I get into the driver seat.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ok,Trish." I'm at the hospital with Trish. "Breathe." She's taking big long breathes. "In and out." She do as I'm telling her.

Few seconds later,she's calm.

"Patricia De La Rosa!" The doctor calls. I nod to her. She nods back saying that she's ok.

Trish walked with the doctor to the back. Then she came back up, "Ally could you come with me." I smile and nod.

When we get into Trish's hospital room, the doctor is already there smiling. The doctor then says, "Um...I want to know why are we all here? Are you sick?"

Trish was about to say something,but I answered for her. "She has been constantly throwing up."

Trish had a scared look on her face. I looked at Trish confused. "Okay! I'm sorry I didn't tell you this,but Ally I'm pregnant." My mouth flew open in shock.

The doctor excuses herself from the room. Once the door closed,I walked over to Trish slowly. I could tell that she was scared about my reaction.

I felt bad a little. I mean I'm happy that there is going to be a baby Trish running around. Or baby something but I can't believe she didn't tell me this sooner.

Trish backed away for a little. "Okay Alls,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you. I just have been always kind of busy. Anyways,I...DEZ IS GOING TO GET YOU PREGNANT!"

"What!" I can't believe I got that out. She sighed.

"Okay,I'm just...well...I feel so bad right now." She says. Before she could say more,I interrupted her.

"Trish,don't feel bad. I mean I'll probably do the same thing if I was pregnant." She looked up and smiled at me. She gives me a warm hug.

We pull away but I see Trish's smile get even bigger. I look at her confused. "Well,I was thinking that it would be totally cool to see a little Ally or little Austin run around playing with my kids."

My head snapped back. "Kids?!" She nods. "I'm having twins."

I jumped up happily. "What! Trish that's amazing." She nods and smiles.

"Yeah,but not as much as hearing that Dez will get you pregnant." She said and I scoff in disgust.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

"Dez stop feeding Allyssa plastic." I tell him. "She could die from that. Wait! Dez get away from her!" I push Dez out of the way.

I pick up Allyssa. "Don't worry,I didn't giver her any." I sigh in relief. I turn to Dez and glare at him.

He looks up at me and drops Allyssa's spoon. "Dang it!" He picks it up and put baby food on it. "Here you go Allyssa."

Before he could reach her,I smacked it out of his hands. He pouted. "Man,I could have killed her."

"What!" I yell. "Why do you want to kill my little butt?" I pinched her cheeks.

I looked up to see Dez looking at me wierd. "Yeah...Ally's right. You name your child nasty and inappropriate stuff." I was about to argue back,but he continued. "But anyways,you always give your attention to that stupid brat that you don't hang out with your best friend."

I was beyond angry. "Dez,get out!" I pointed to the door. He stood up from the table and walked to the door.

He turns to me. "Fine! But when you invite Ally to come stay with you then don't call me crying like a little whimp. The whimp that you are. You know what,I could just post embarrassing stuff about you online. Like when that umbrella took your pants. Yeah! I'll do that."

I felt betrayed. I mean how could someone be so mean and carefree. He turns to the door and walks out. I sigh,knowing I would regret it. I ran to him.

"Dez," I said calmly. "I need help on trying to ask Ally to move in with me. Do you have any ideas?"

"I would have helped you but you're invited that control freak to live with you." He states.

"SHE IS NOT A-" I calm myself down by putting my head in my hands. "Just come in the house and then we could sort it out from there." Dez nods.

"About time!" He tells me. "I thought I was going to have to show the picture where you had left your clothes in your bedroom and had to sneak out the bathroom to grab them."

My mouth flies open. "What! I thought no one seen that."

"Yeah,um...I have cameras inside your house." He tells me. I almost nearly explode.

"Dude,why do you have cameras in my house? I need privacy. I mean why? Why do you have them? There better not be any in the bathroom." I told him. I could see the nervousness in his face.

"You did didnt you?" He nods. I sigh. "DEZ I DO MY BUISNESS IN THERE FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

He nods. "I know. I just put them in there so I could look at Ally's naked body when she takes a shower. You know when you sometimes make her stay. I love looking at it."

That set me off. "DEZ,WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS? I HAVEN'T SEEN ALLY NAKED BEFORE SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He laughs. "Be honest,Austin. I told you that I would get that before you." He smooths his eyebrows off and leaves with a wink.

"Come on Dez!" I shout after him. "This is totally unfair!"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Sleep sure does sound good." I tell Trish. We are driving to her house so I can drop her off.

"Okay,Trish." I ask her. "Who is the father?" She answers quickly.

"Oh that's easy. Well no it's not. It's between Mathew,Josh, or Dez!" She tells me. I slammed the brakes. We both went foward.

"Shit! Ally." She shouts. "You almost killed us." I turn my head to her and just shook my head.

"Trish,you did it with Dez?!" I half ask and half yell. She nods her head slightly.

I just turn my head back to the road and we drive in silence. When I pulled up at her house,she looks at me sadly before getting out. I didn't even leave her any time to talk. I just drove off.

I don't even care. That bitch could die...wait! Never mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

I pulled up at my apartment and went in. When I get there,none of my furniture is there. That's strange.

I walk around until I see a note.

_Hey Alls! I moved all your stuff to my house. I guess...no. Just come to the house and I will tell you there. Man! Why did I do this stupid dare?_

_Your future,hubby_

_Austin_

Well,that is so strange.

I can't believe this!

Well,yes I can.

No I can't!

Yes I can

No I can't

My gosh! Shut up mind!

No you shut up!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**How are you liking this new update. Anyways,it's truth and dare for a reason. I would love you guys to read my new DUET story, Two Sories High from Death.**

**Go and check it out! Also,go check out my other duet stories.**

**There are new chapters of Oppisotes Attract and I have partnered with I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY to co-produce A Dare that Leads to Love!**

**Check that out!**

**Anyways,thank you guys! I don't know when the next update is but LWMHB will be updated tomorrow.**

**Anyways,bye!**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Dez what am I supposed to do?" I ask him. "I mean what if Ally doesn't accept. Then I would have to take all of her stuff back to her apartment."

He shrugged and continue playing the game.

"Front Door Open!" I hear the motion sender.

Okay,cool it Austin. Just tell her what you want to tell her and then she will probably say 'yes'.

Me: But I can't

My Mind: Austin just go

Me: No

My Mind: yes

Me: I don't think she will accept

My Mind: this is stupid

Me: yes it is

My mind: No you are stupid

Me: Hey! You're my me too. You are inside my head.

My mind: Well...um...oh geez! Shut up

Me:I win!

My Mind: No you didn't

Me: Yes I did

My mind: No you didn't

Me:Yes I did

"Austin!" I snapped back into reality. She came and kissed me.

When we pulled away,I let out a slow and careful breath. "Ally...um...I moved your stuff because...um...the landlord...said that you didn't pay. Yeah,that was it!"

Ally's mouth shot open. "Now I don't have anywhere to go." I could see the tears coming in her eyes.

My gosh! Why did this have to be so hard?

"Um..Ally-would you like to move in with me?" I was beyond nervous. I closed my eyes to get ready to get hit with the impact.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Under one condition."

I smiled. "What's that honey bear?" She smirked.

"I get to sleep in the same room before." She said. That caught me off-guard.

I don't think I was ready-SYKE! "Yes,you are always welcome to sleep with me." She smiled and brought her lips to mine.

We had a full makeout session until we heard an, "ahem!" We quickly separated.

"Can you guys take that in your room?" Dez said. Then it seemed like he was thinking. "Matter of fact."

He walked over and grabbed Ally's arm. "Lets go!" Ally got away from him.

"That brings me to this, what were you doing having sex with my best friend." Ally asked him. My mouth dropped open.

He nervously scratched his neck. "Um..coming!" He ran out the house door. We laughed.

Suddenly,you see something crawling. I turn around. "Oh my gosh,she's crawling." Ally smiled.

I know I supposed to be all brave in front of my future wife but I couldn't. My baby girl was crawling for the first time.

I shed a tear. I know Ally saw it.

"One happy family." I smiled at Ally's words and I pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss.


	4. Jobs or Sobs

Chapter 4: Jobs or Sobs

**Ally's POV**

I open my eyes to see sunshine coming through the window. "Ah,that sucks." I sit up and just observe everything around me.

Nothing seems out of place. Everything is here except for my loving boyfriend.

He probably had to go to work early again. I mean he didn't get to bed until 2AM in the morning. I know he's exhausted.

I sigh and get out of bed.

You see,this is our second month of being together. Allyssa is doing great. She can stand up for about ten seconds before she falls back down. So,we are progressing into a family. I mean,I wouldn't be shocked if Austin asked me to marry him but I know that we need time.

I walk to the bathroom mirror and examine myself. "Man,I'm filthy." But then I hear someone else from behind. "Um...hey,Greg."

He waved back. "Hey Mrs. Moon but Austin told me to check on you every hour to see if you were okay. So,are you alright?" I nod my head.

He walks out and I'm left there thinking. He just called me Mrs. Moon. It sounded so right for me. I just can't wait until he proposes to me.

Mrs. Allyson Maria Moon marrying Mr. Austin Monica Moon. Hey,our future names will have AMM.

That's so cool!

I walk back to my bed to pick out my outfit. I picked out a red tank top and white shorts. "Um...I'm going for a walk Greg with Allyssa." I call out.

I walk into Allyssa's room and get her packed. "Hey Allyssa,you ready to go for a walk." I cooed and she smiled.

Man,her and her dad's smile is contagious.

I pick her up and walk to the door. "Bye!" I call out before opening and closing the door. I get into my car and I drive to the park.

_At the Park_

"Hey Allyssa." I continue. "You see the little kids playing." She smiles.

Even though she's only three months old,she is smart. I don't know how a three month year old could even learn how to stand up that fast.

I walk over and pick her up from the stroller. I walk her over to the baby swing and push her back and forth. She's giggling.

"Excuse me ma'm." I turn around to see a man with blond hair but short. "So,I see you have a baby. How old are you because you look nineteen years old."

I chuckle. "No,I'm only twenty years old." He still looks at me wierd.

"Ha! A girl like you shouldn't be having babies so often. A matter of fact,you could come to my house-"

I cut him off. "Excuse me but I think I have to go." I walk past him but by saying, "No way to treat a lady."

I walk over to my car and strap her in. I close the door and start to make my way over to the driver side but someone pinned me onto the car.

And it was none other than that pervert that I was talking to.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. He brought out a laugh. Well,it wasn't a real laugh. It was more like an evil laugh.

"You actually think I'm about to let your sexy self go." He said with amusement.

I couldn't help but focus on the part when he said sexy. I mean Austin is my one and only so he should be the one calling me that not this jackass.

"Um...can you leave me alone?" I say while trying to get out of his hold. He does that laugh again and this time glares at me.

"Kiss me." He commanded or demanded. I almost choked. I know that he probably is good-looking but Austin looks a slightly little better so this guy needs to go kissing another girl.

I shake my head. He does the laugh again. "Then I'm gonna make you." I started trying to get out of his hold again.

He tightens on me and now I'm unable to move an inch. I turn my head to the backseat. I see Allyssa angry,she looks like she wants to knee this guy in the manhood,

Well,that's if she could.

He leans in and I turn my head but he goes everywhere my head goes. "Help! Help!" I call out.

Nobody wasn't paying attention.

In a matter of seconds,his lips were on mine. I couldn't do anything. I tried to push back but I couldn't,he held me.

He bites my lip for entrance but I keep my mouth closed. No,I'm not going to let him.

He finally pulls away looking angrier. "You are no fun! I don't want a woman that can't kiss properly." And with that,he's gone.

I sigh in relief.

I walk over to the driver seat and I drive back home.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_"Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,_

_sometimes I get in my own way,_

_I need someone to say, hey,_

_what are you thinking,_

_your words there always just in time_

_just like a perfect rhyme,_

_like your not Even trying,_

_like pieces of a puzzle,_

_without each other,_

_we're in trouble, trouble_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch,_

_When I'm a little much,_

_Pull, me back to reality,_

_You, Keep my feet on the ground,_

_Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating_

_Like peices of a puzzle,_

_without each other,_

_we're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay, _

_By you side forever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_Hey there's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_cause we're better together_

_like the waves need the_

_sand to crash on,_

_like the sun needs a world to shine on,_

_your the bright side of everyday,_

_me without you just isn't the same,_

_it's not the same,_

_better, oh better,_

_oh better together_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh-"_

I was cut off of my singing by Dez running in. "Austin!"

I jumped out of my seat and waited for him to tel me what he wanted to tell me. He takes out his camera.

"Look!" I shrugged and looked into his camera. It was a picture of Ally and another guy kissing.

My heart fell like it stopped but regained control after ten seconds. I let out heavy breaths. "I...can't...believe...it."

Dez nods his head. "I can't believe it either buddy." He puts his hand on my shoulder and pats them. "Just let her down easy and then kick her out the house."

I shook my head. "I have to get answers. There must be a reason behind this." I walk back to my recording area and Paul hit play.

I started siging again.

"_Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,_

_sometimes __**you**__ get in my own way,_

_I need someone to say, __**whoa**__,_

_what are you thinking,_

_your words there always just in __**mine**_

_just like a __**better**__ rhyme,_

_like your not Even trying,_

_like pieces of a __**ruzzle**__,_

_without each other,_

_we're in trouble, __**grouchy**_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_cause we're better together,_

_hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,_

_cause we're __**never**__ together,_

_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch,_

_When I'm a little __**grouch**__,_

_Pull, me back to reality,_

_You, Keep my feet on the ground,_

_Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating_

_Like peices of a puzzle,_

_without each other,_

_we're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay, _

_By you side forever,_

_cause we're __**never**__ together,_

_Hey there's __**another**__ way,_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_cause we're __**never**__ together_

_like the waves need the_

_sand to crash on,_

_like the sun needs a world to shine on,_

_your the bright side of everyday,_

_me without you just isn't the same,_

_it's not the same,_

_better, oh better,_

_oh __**never**__ together_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_cause we're __**never**__ together,_

_hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,_

_cause we're __**never**__ together,_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_cause we're __**never**__ together,_

_hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,_

_cause we're __**never**__ together,_

_uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh-"_

**(A/N: Okay,so the bold is saying that those are the words that he messed up.)**

"Stop!" I hear Paul say. "What's wrong,you're mixing up your words. Austin Moon you need to get this together or you'll be without a job."

My mouth drooped open as he continued. "When I say that then I mean I'll throw away your contract." And with that,he left out of the room.

I looked behind me towards Dez. He smiles a little. "Well at least we can put Ally out."

"Dez!" I yell. "I'm not putting Ally out." I walk to the door but was interrupted when Dez said something.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. I told you someone would grab that before you could put your finger on her." He tells me. "I even...well...no I didn't. But I wish I could." He licked his lips on the last part.

I just sigh from anger and walk out the room.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"So,Trish I was thinking about getting...a job." I told her. We are at my house well me and Austin's place.

I told her about the kiss and she wanted to see the jerk for herself. She said once she spot him,he's going to get Trishybear. I told her to calm down because she was pregnant.

"What!" Trish exclaimed. "Ally,you don't have to do that. I mean your boyfriend is Austin Moon!" I sighed because I know that there's no changing Trish's mind.

"No Trish." I continued. "I'm going to get a job. I can't just live in hear like a free-hold." She sighs probably knowing that I'm not going to change my mind.

"Alright,so I seen this job opening at Melody Diner-" I cut her off.

"Ooooh,the Melody Diner!" I exclaim. "I would love to work there. I can sing to the customers." She shhed me. I stay quiet.

"As I was saying,there is a new store that's opening later today called the Melody Diner Parque Acuático." She tells me.

I raise my eyebrow in confusement. She laughs. "No! Parque Aquático means water park. Anyways,they have three openings and I'm going to try it out. You should too."

I nod my head. I pick Allyssa up from her crib and I strap her in the car seat. We drive until we get to Austin's parents house. I ring the doorbell.

Mimi opens. "Hey Ally! How is my little sweet buttercup doing?" I giver her a thumbs up. She takes Allyssa out of my hands.

"Hey granny's child." I laugh at Mimi's funniness. "So,what are you doing today."

"Oh,me and Trish just found out this new cool place and we want to worn there." She nods her head. She gives me a kiss on my cheek before telling me 'good luck'. I thank her and run back to the car.

We drive until we came to an area that had like water everywhere. We went up to the front but a guard came and pushed us away. "This place doesn't open until five this evening."

"I know,we're applying for a job." Trish answers and the man lets us by.

When we get inside,the place looked decent and it looked very blue. "Ooooh,I would like to get on that water-coaster." I nod my head in agreement.

We make our way to an area where we have to applied.

_30 minutes later_

After we applied,we were instantly chosen. They said they need us women because we look like young girls and that can be good for them. Younger bodies in their park.

Um...I just hope boys don't hit on us.

I put on my outfit for this job. It's only just a blue tank with white pants. We have to wear a light blue vest or jacket-you can choose one-then we have to wear light blue flats.

I'm finished with my outfit so I walk to Trish. "Hey Girly." She smiled as do I.

Suddenly,I feel hands wrapped around my waist. "Okay,Trish who is this?" She looks up and her face dropped.

"Josh!" She exclaimed. He laughed. Wait! I know that laugh. I turn around to only spot that guy that kissed me earlier in the part.

"Trish,it was him!" I pointed to him. Her face changed from excited to mad.

"Josh why did you kiss her?" He shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Trish and put his hands on her waist.

"Trishy-poo,after work today. Do you want to go to my house so we can do another round?" That disgusted me.

I mean,me and Austin didnt even have sex yet.

Wait! Trish had sex with Josh. I do remember his name coming out when we were in the car about a month and a half ago. She said Mathew,Jodh, and...ugh...Dez.

Now that's just nasty.

"And guess what?" I hear him tell Trish. Trish said 'what'. Then I could see his smirk. "I'm working here too. I got the last spot and now I'm working here."

Awe man! Now I wish it was only just two spots open.

* * *

**A/N: Heh guys! Are you enjoying the chapter so far?**

**Anyways, there should be another chapter up titled Break-Ups or Make-Ups. It has nothing to do with this chapter so yeah check it out.**

**Anyways,this has been so fun. Tomorrow I'm uploading another chapter then Sunday I will aswell.**

**Next week,my mom signed me for a camp during the next two weeks so my progress will be slow.**

**I will still upload two chapters of IAM next week. It's just that I might skip about two days the most trying to upload information.**

**Anyways,bye guys!**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I raced home in my car. I run up the steps to unlock the door. I close it and run to my bedroom. "Ally!" I don't see her in the bedroom.

I make my way to Allyssa's room but Greg stops me. "Mr. Moon she's gone. She just left about 45 minutes ago." I nod and thank him.

I walk to my car and dial Ally's number.

Ally/_Austin_

"Hello?"

_"Ally! I need to talk to you. Well,we need to talk."_

"Why? What's wrong?"

_"It'll be better if we talk face to face."_

"O-okay. Austin you're scaring me. Anyways,I'm at my job."

_"Job! When did you get this job?"_

"I got it today with Trish."

_"Okay,but yeah when's your break?"_

"Um...three hours from five so Ill be on my break at eight."

_"Kay! I'll be there."_ I hang up.

8:00 at night

I hopped in my car and raced over to that new waterpark. When I get there,I go in and see Ally.

"Ally!" I shout. She turns and sees me before smiling. "Hey honey."

She tries to kiss me but I back away. "Wha-what's wrong Austin?"

"Lets go somewhere private." I walk over to my car. We slip in and I start talking.

"So I got a picture of you an a jackass kissing. Why did you chest on me?" I just blurted out. I didn't care.

I cold see the confusion on her face.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What!" I shout. "Austin I'm not cheating on you." He looked at me in disbelief.

"Then what's this." He shows me the picture. My heart almost sank. He actually did think that I was cheating,

"Austin-" He cut me off.

"Ally,I'm sorry but if you're going to be like this then we...have..to...break...-" He was interrupted by a knock on the window.

He rolled it down. "Can't you see that me and her are in a conversation?" I could now see who it was. It was Josh.

"Actually I'm here to talk to her." Josh said pointing at me. He walked over to my side and dragged me out. Austin got out aswell.

Josh pulled me to the side. "Now,Ally you have to kiss me. If you leave me hanging like last time,I'll kill your precious boyfriend over there."

Austin's mouth drooped. He ran over and tackled Josh to the ground. Austin turned to me. "So you mean to tell me that you didn't kiss him. He was the one who kissed you." I nodded my head before breaking down into sobs.

"I'm (sob) so sorry (sob) Austin." Austin walks over and engulfed me and said.

"It's okay. I was so stupid to think that you were actually into the freak." He continued and looked at Josh. "I can't believe he pressured you into doing something so stupid."

I nodded my head. "Come on,you're going home." He tells me. I look at my job then back at him.

"I guess there's plenty more,right?" I said trying to lightened up the mood. Austin smiles and we head home.

When I get home,I head straight for the bedroom. Austin appears in the doorway. "Whoa,whoa! What's so fast?"

I chuckle and lay in the bed. He slides in beside me and wrapped his hands around me.

"Night Ally-Cat." He said.

"Night Austie."

"Ahem!" We both looked at our door frame to see Dez standing there.

"Austin!" Dez continued. "I thought you were going to kick her out." I sat up. Austin did too.

"I never said I would. You said that." I chuckle because Dez gave a childish pout before stomping off.

We lay back down. Austin wraps his arms around me again.

"Hey,I just notice something." Austin said.

I turn to face him. "What?"

"That Dez wants someone out of my house and he doesn't even live here." He tells me.

I just swat him playfully on his chest. "That's what you get for getting my hopes up."

He chuckled and the room falls silent. In like five minutes,I could hear Austin's very low snoring.

I just sat there thinking. What does sex feels like? Will he ever give it to me?

Yeah,right now. I feel unloved.


	5. Break-Ups or Make-Ups

**Ally's POV**

Okay just a week ago,I quit my waterpark and that Josh guy appeared. Anyways,we are happy.

Today is Wendesday and I always hated Wendesdays. They are stupid! Anyways,today is a good day. Austin got to stay home today so we are downstairs in the movie room.

We're watching Pain & Gain. It's really good. Anyways,Allyssa is sitting in the middle of us asleep. Austin looked down at her and chuckled.

He stretched one arm behind me and lie my head on it.

When the movie finished,I picked up Allyssa and being her to her room. She looks so adorable while she is sleeping.

I place her in her crib and turn on the baby music. I kiss her forehead before I walk out of her room closing the door.

I walk back to our room and sit on the bed. Then you could here talking coming from the bathroom door. "No Dez! Anyways,tell Jimmy that I'm not coming in today... What do you mean? He gave me this day off...Well,Paul can go suck someone's-" I open the door fast.

Austin looks up at me. "Sorry honey." I just nodded in 'okay'. I went back to the bed and sat on it.

Austin comes out minutes later with an angry face. "Austin what's-"

He puts his hand in my face. "I don't want to talk right now." Wait! Is he taking all his anger out on me? Just because his boss said he had to come in.

"Austin I'm not the one who-" He cuts me off by yelling.

"What the hell do you not get about shutting the fuck up!" He continued, I winced on every cursing word. "I want you to sit your ass on that bed and shut the hell up."

He started going through drawers. Tears invaded my eyes. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I just let them fall.

He turned back to me. "You better stay your ass in this house." And with that,he was out of the house.

The hell!

No,I can't do this. I can't do this. Maybe,it was meant for us to not be together.

Now,I see why that girl broke up with him. He's probably 10 times worst in bed.

I gather my clothes,jewelry, and other things. I walk downstairs and sat my stuff right there. Maybe,I should go over to Trish's house for a couple of days. It would get my mind off this situation.

I sigh before I go upstairs to Allyssa's room. I bend down and grab her. She stirs and opens her eyes. She smiles at me.

"Hey baby girl." I kiss her forehead. "Look,I'm going to be gone for a while and I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much." I put her back in her crib. I kiss her forehead one last time before I leave and turn to walk out the door.

Greg appeared in the door frame. "Mrs. Moon,you're leaving. But why?" I sigh.

"Um...it's just boyfriend and girlfriend problems." I tell him not wanting to go further. "I'm going to start telling everyone goodbye. Sorry,Greg but I have to leave." He sighs in dissapointment.

He tells me 'until next time'. He leaves after that. I sigh before walking out the door. But when I was walking out,I heard a "Ma-ma." I froze.

I took a few steps back before looking at Allyssa. She said it again. "Ma-ma." A tear came out of my eye.

She continued. "Ma-ma,don...lev." I smiled a little but a tear still fell.

I turn around and walk out her room. Before I walked completely down the steps,I could hear Allyssa's faint voice. "Ma-ma,lev. No"

I walk over to my stuff then around the whole house to tell everyone bye.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Okay,maybe I was a little harsh on Ally.

Dammit! Why did I have to yell at my girlfriend?

I dial Ally's phone number. Ring,Ring,Ring,Rong...Hey it's Ally. If you're looking for me,then I might be hanging out with my boyfriend Austin. Leave a message...BEEP

"Um...Ally,I'm sorry and I didn't mean all that yelling when I was back there. I am truly sorry. Please call back." I press the hang up button.

Two minutes later,my phone rings. I pick up. "Oh my goodness Ally,I'm so-" She cuts me off.

"Save it!" She shouts in the phone. "I'm going to live with Teish for the rest of the week. That's four more days so don't come to me trying to get me out!" With that,she hung up.

What the..."Aww hell no!" I flipped the car around heading back to the house.

_At the house_

I pull up to see Ally getting in her car. I jump out of my car and ran to her.

"Ally-" She cuts me off again.

"Moon,shut up. I don't want to talk." She continued. "I'm only going there for four more days. You'll live...you already yelled at me."

"I know and I'm sorry." I say taking a step towards her. She looks down at my feet before looking back at me.

"You take one more step and we're through. You better be glad I'm only going to be gone four days." She tells me and opens the door to her car.

I take another step which I wish I hadn't. "Didnt I just tell you not to take another step. Yep and you didn't listen. You know what-the cursing,the bossiness,the whatever-I'm tired of it."

"Woah Ally-" She cuts me off again.

"Austin there's no discussion." She said. "We're through."

"What!" I exclaim. She turns to me. "I'll say it in another way. We're are broken up." And with that,she slams her car door and drives off.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I sank down to the ground. The tear falling out.

A hand touches me on my shoulder. "It's okay Moon. She'll come back." I hear Greg say.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short. I really didn't have to really emphasize on it.**

**Anyways,check out my partner story-Two Stories High from Death.**

**Check out my other one on (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY's page) A Dare That Lead to Love-it's really good!**

**Then you can check out my other partner story on EmilyAnaya's page-Oppisites Attract-we have uploaded four or five chapters within these next four days.**

**Anyways,yeah please review all of my partner stories. I really need reviews for TSHD and views and followers and favorites.**

**So please tell others about the stories.**

**Dont Own "You Can Come to Me" by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano-Wish I did!**

**Anyways,on with the story.**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

(Short Part)

**Ally's POV**

I knocked on Ally's door. She smiled and let me in. "Hey! What's wrong?"

I ran in and sat my stuff on the couch. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I just didn't feel like talking.

_Night Time_

"So,that's how he did you?" I just told Trish about the incident between me and Austin. "That's so cold."

_Ding Dong_

Trish excused herself and went to the door. "Trish may I please see Ally?"

I hear Trish sigh and soon my ex-boyfriend Is standing in front of me. "Ally...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said." I eyes Trish giving her a hint to leave.

She mouthed, "Fine." And stomped off somewhere. I return my eyes to Austin.

"Ally,I'm really sorry and I got this for you." He pulled out a black box and gave it to me.

I opened it and almost fainted. "Austin...you didn't have to do this for me." He nodded.

"I did." He got on one knee. OMG,is he going to propose. "Ally I want you to have this promise ring to say that you'll be mine forever and that nothing will come between us. It symbolizes are relationship." I almost cried.

"Yes,I'll accept you back in." I said and he ran and gave me a hug.

"Hold on,I have a song." He told me. I just looked confused.

He strummed his gutair and sang.

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid _

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me,_

_Yeah_

I hugged him again and kissed him. We stayed like this forever. Then Trish came out of nowhere, "Alright guys,go home with this. I already know where this leads to."

I paused and look at Trish. "You know...sex." I hurriedly grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him out of her house.

We were in the car now and we continued to make-out until we heard a thump on the window. We stopped and rolled the window down.

"What Trish!" I shout. "We're out of your house." She gives me a confuse look.

"Oh,so you were going to have sex." Trish said and I looked at Austin who's blushing.

"Trish! No!" I signaled Austin to leave and we did.

My gosh,Trish! You wanted someone to have sex so bad.


	6. My Birthday or My Worst Day

Chapter 6: My Birthday or My Worst Day

**Ally's POV**

"Wakey Wakey-My Wifey Wifey." I smile at what he just said. I open my eyes to see Austin holding a pink and brown cake.

"Oh my gosh!" I shout in happiness. "How did you know that my favorite colors were pink and brown?" He smiled at warmingly.

I sat up and took the cake out of his hands. I was about to dig in,but out of nowhere,a hand comes threw my cake. I scream. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

I look over to Austin literally rolling on the floor rolling. I glared at him. He didnt see me so I thought that I could just get him back.

I picked up the whole cake and dropped it on his face. I started cracking up. "That's what you deserve. Serves you just right!"

He stands up and glares at me playfully. "Oh,Ally how would you love to give your loving boyfriend a hug." He comes in for a hug.

I back away. "No Austin." I warn him. He just smiles bigger and suddenly scoop me off the bed and into his chest. Even though,he had cake everywhere,it still felt good.

We pulled away. "Hey babe. You want to go somewhere today? I'm not telling you so don't ask." I smile but quickly disappeared when he said that I wasn't going to get it out of him.

I sigh and walk over to the shower and turn it on. I start stripping my clothes but I feel eyes on me. I look behind me to find Austin staring at me. He was so lost into my body that he didn't notice that I was looking directly at him.

I walked to him slowly so that he won't lose his trance. Then I tackled him to the bed. He blushed a little. "How did you even get right there?" I chuckle.

"I guess I'm so attractive for you to be staring at me. I'm just glad I didn't take my bra or panties off because I would have freaked out." I told him.

"Oh," He said scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry,but anyway get ready." I nod before going into the shower not before locking the door and hopping in.

"So Austie,where are we going?" I look at him hoping he'll just give in already. He shakes his head and keeps his eyes in the road.

It's going to be so hard to get it out of him.

After all that pleading,we pull up at a place that was shining. It looked like it had discos inside. "Oh my gosh Austie! We are at a club."

He shakes his head. "No,just come and see." I nod and follow him in.

"Welcome Mrs. And Mr. Moon to Dawson's Finest." My eyes almost pop out at my last name.

I pull Austin to the side. "Um...Austin...you names a store after me." He looks at me akward.

"No not just a store." He tells me. "I named a Resturant after you. I know how well you cook so I thought it would be useful to go ahead and buy your own kitchen. Well Resturant."

I engulfed him into a hug. "Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

He put his hands in my waist while gently pushing me to a table that had rose petals on it. "Oh my gosh Austin! This is so beautiful." He smiles.

"Glad that you liked it." He tells me. I shake my head.

"No,I loved it." I tell him before bringing him for a sweet and more passionate kiss. He pulls away.

He eventually pulls out my chair and I sit while he walks over and sits. "So...um All...what are you doing for your birthday?"

I just sighed and shrugged. "Oh nothing. I'll probably hang out with-" I paused for a second when I looked over at the entrance. "Josh!"

Austin stood up fast. "What! You're going to hang out with that low-life,man bitch-ass,di-" I shut him up.

"Austin not that language." I told him. He gives me a glare. "Sorry,but anyways. I said his name because I was spotted him over there. What is he doing here?"

Austin shrugged. "I would like to know too." I nod in agreement.

Austin made his way to the front. I knew it would probably go chaotic,so I followed him. "Um...excuse me. What are you doing here?" Austin asked coldly.

"Um...I'm here on a date." Josh said pushing Auatin aside. "Now if you would leave me alone." He pushed his way through with his girlfriend,I guess.

I put my hand on Austin's back. "You know Austin. Just come down. It's not all that to be worked over about." He nods.

"Yeah,but I just don't want him ruining our night." He tells me with a pout.

I smile. "He's not going to ruin it. Just come on." I pull on his arm.

He sighed. "O-okay." We make out way to our seat.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and all. I love your views and all of you that favorited/followed me or this story or other stories.**

**Anyways,I have some big news. I won't end this story until Novemner 2013. **

**Also,there will be a sequal of LWMHB so yeah. I'll get that to you in November.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Aw hell no! This cannot be happening. I just want to punch that jackass in his face. I sigh clearing my mind of what could make Ally's birthday not special.

"So,how is this stupid couple today?" I turn my head to see none other than Josh. I suddenly felt my fist go tighter.

Ally put a hand to softened me. "Um...Austin don't let him annoy you." I just take a deep breath and let it out. I look at her and nod my head.

"All yeah Alls." I hear Josh say. "We wouldn't want a popstar to get into trouble." I'm telling you,this jackass is going to make me go rage.

"Hey I'm gonna go catch up with my girl." He tells us. "I would say you Ally but come on-you're a slut." Well,that did it!

I stood up so we were face to face. "No one calls my girlfriend a slut and get away with it."

"Well we'll see about that." He says and walks off somewhere. I turn back to look at Ally. She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Alls,we can just go somewhere else." I get up but suddenly she grabs my hand pushes me back down.

"No," She continued. "I'm not leaving my Resturant because of someone. We can just suck it up." I sigh before just giving in.

Actually for the next hour and a half,there was no interruptions. We talked,laughed,joked around, and more things.

"Okay lovebirds." We were finally interrupted by that jackass.

I turned to him. "What?" I said coldly. "You see that we were in the middle of a date." I glare at him.

"Oh,that's right." He continued. "I just thought you two were having a public discussion about your break-up. Seeing that it's posted all over the world."

My eyes widened. "What!" I jumped put of my seat and ran to a room that's in the back. I names it Ally's Private Room.

I walk on and flip the TV on. "Internet sensation Austin Moon and his girlfriend are taking a break. Statistics say that Austin threw a fit at Ally. He slapped her and he also tried to push her into sex. Is Austin Moon nothing but a pervert? We'll be right back with you...This is Holly Molly on Miami News HD."

Everything around me seemed like it dissapeared. I can't believe that selfish bastard did that!

He's trying to ruin my career and I'm not going to let that happen!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"No,you listen to me." I yell at Josh. "I'm not your woman. I am Austin and only Austin's. I don't wish to be yours and you better leave Austinout of this. This is between me and you and not Austin." I fold my arms on my chest while looking at him.

"Well for one-" But he was cut short by someone tackling him.

"Austin!" I tried to get Austin of him but he wouldn't budge. "Austin!" This time getting him off. "What's wrong with you?"

And with that,I stomped out of the building.

I need somewhere to go. I can't hang out right here. I can't be here.

I can't be near to...AUSTIN!

* * *

**A/N: This is not really a note. Just giving you the summary of my new upcoming story.**

Summary of I'm Always Next Door:

_Austin is 23 almost 24. Ally is 23. They are both done with college and stuff. Austin works at the Melody Diner while Ally works at Sonic Boom. They don't know each other,YET. What happens when they bump into each other? What happens when they know that both of them love next to each other? Will there be an Auslly romance brewing? Read it's fun!_

**Anyways,Bye**

**R5Auslly**


	7. Questions or Answers

_Last Time on __**NOW:**_

"Hey I'm gonna go catch up with my girl." He tells us. "I would say you Ally but come on-you're a slut." Well,that did it!

I stood up so we were face to face. "No one calls my girlfriend a slut and get away with it."

"Well we'll see about that." He says and walks off somewhere. I turn back to look at Ally. She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Alls,we can just go somewhere else." I get up but suddenly she grabs my hand pushes me back down.

"No," She continued. "I'm not leaving my Resturant because of someone. We can just suck it up." I sigh before just giving in.

Actually for the next hour and a half,there was no interruptions. We talked,laughed,joked around, and more things.

"Okay lovebirds." We were finally interrupted by that jackass.

I turned to him. "What?" I said coldly. "You see that we were in the middle of a date." I glare at him.

"Oh,that's right." He continued. "I just thought you two were having a public discussion about your break-up. Seeing that it's posted all over the world."

My eyes widened. "What!" I jumped put of my seat and ran to a room that's in the back. I names it Ally's Private Room.

I walk on and flip the TV on. "Internet sensation Austin Moon and his girlfriend are taking a break. Statistics say that Austin threw a fit at Ally. He slapped her and he also tried to push her into sex. Is Austin Moon nothing but a pervert? We'll be right back with you...This is Holly Molly on Miami News HD."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"No,you listen to me." I yell at Josh. "I'm not your woman. I am Austin and only Austin's. I don't wish to be yours and you better leave Austinout of this. This is between me and you and not Austin." I fold my arms on my chest while looking at him.

"Well for one-" But he was cut short by someone tackling him.

"Austin!" I tried to get Austin of him but he wouldn't budge. "Austin!" This time getting him off. "What's wrong with you?"

And with that,I stomped out of the building.

I need somewhere to go. I can't hang out right here. I can't be here.

I can't be near to...AUSTIN!

* * *

Reality

**Austin's POV**

Oh my gosh,I can't believe that I just ruined my chances for me or Ally to become something in the future. "Dammit." I mutter under my breath.

I was going to propose to her and everything. "Damn...well I guess there goes my future."

After a while,the Resturant clears out. It was only the chefs,waitress, and maneger still there. They were cleaning off tables and everything. I was just sitting at the table me and Ally sat at.

I sigh. "Mr. Moon," I turn to look at the maneger. I nodded for him to go on. "You're just going to let that men ruin your chances with your girlfriend. Or as I mean,wife. It's clear enough that you wanted to make your move man! And I seen the look on that other man face...you know...the one that you got into the fight with?"

I nodded as he continued. "I seen a 'mission accomplished' smile on his face. You see,he was already planning to break you both up. That's why he aggravated you because he knew that you would blow. And now,look at yourself. You lost your women today." He left off with that and walked away.

That speech had me sitting there and thinking. With no hesitation,I agreed with the manager. Josh succeeded in his plan and he used me like a puppet. He actually...won.

No! This is not happening. I stand up and march my way over to the doors.

"Mr. Moon!" The manager says. "Where are you going?"

I just kept looking straight. "To go back and get my girl." I pushed the door open and made my way to the place that I really know where she goes.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"And I (sob) told him that (sob) d-don't do it but (sob) he did it a-an-anyways." I continue to sob and cry out into Trish's shoulder.

She patted my back as I cry more. Suddenly a knock interrupts us. Trish walks up to it and opens it. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to speak to Ally." That sounded like Austin's voice. "I know she's in here so don't go lying for her."

I hear a sigh before Trish walks into the living room. "Sorry Alls." That's all she says and walks out.

"Ally." I looked up to see Austin standing in front of me. "Look I'm-"

I turn away. "No you're not! I told you to follow my order and you didn't. What If I tell you that help me because I just got stuck on my chest with a knife or something? Would you help then?...No! That's what I thought." I didn't give him any time to answer.

"Okay,so tonight was supposed to be special." He tells me before getting on one knee before me. I gasp. "Ally,you are a wonderful person and I deserve a wonderful person. You make me smile everyday even when I'm stressed out because of work. Allyssa loves you and hell-she evens call you her mom. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,the woman that I love." I was in tears. "So,Ally? Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breath for like five seconds. "Um...um...um..."

* * *

**A/N: OMG what do you think Ally will say. **

**Good thing that you don't have to wait!**

**Um...this next part will be SHORT! I repeat SHORT!**

**Sorry for the four day wait guys,I have camp all this week and next week. So,it's kind of hard to update.**

**No worries,I'm working on the new chapter of LWMHB right now! It might be premiered in the morning or maybe afternoon. I don't know,maybe Friday.**

**Anyways,thanks for all of your reviews and all. **

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Okay,so tonight was supposed to be special." I tell her before getting on one knee before me. She gasp. "Ally,you are a wonderful person and I deserve a wonderful person. You make me smile everyday even when I'm stressed out because of work. Allyssa loves you and hell-she evens call you her mom. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,the woman that I love." I was in tears. "So,Ally? Will you marry me?"

Ally paused for like five seconds. "Um...um...um...yes!" I almost had a heart-attack. I thought she was going to say no.

I pick her up and spin her around. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too."

"Okay,lovebirds!" Trish shouted making me and Ally jumped. Actually,I dropped Ally.

"Sorry honey." I say helping her up.

"So,what are you guys going to do huh?" Trish continues. "You know,I have an extra bedroom if you wanna have s-"

Ally and I cut her off. "Trish!"

* * *

**A/N: Reminder!**

**There will not be a sequal of RT until next summer so what does that means?**

**That means that I will be making RT shorts from August to June. It will start off with the Two Month ANNEVERSARY of RT.**

**Then every holiday will be implied into this.**

**Anyways, Bye again**

**R5Auslly**


	8. One Year Old or Just Getting Old

**Austin's POV**

"Hey there my little booger." I say as I pick up my daughter. "I love you...I love you very much." She finally cracks a smile,

"Okay...come on-" I was suddenly cut off by my fiancé at the door.

She came over and quickly to Allyssa away from me. I pouted. "Okay...it's my turn to hold her and I love you my little cupcake." She turns and leave the room with Allyssa in her arms.

"Hey!" I yell. "I called her booger so you can't call her cupcake." She pauses and turns to face me.

"Um...Austin." She continues. "Again with the names." I sigh knowing that I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Okay,okay." I walk over and wrap my arms around my wife and daughter. OMG,I just called her my wife.

"Awwwwww!" I hear someone say. "One big happy family." I let go and look to find Greg and a couple of maids there smiling big.

"Yeah,yeah." I said. "Now shoot! We were just having a family moment here until you guys came and interrupted us."

They apologized quickly and left. I turn back to my girls and smile widely. "That's why I love you so much." Ally tells me.

"Oh," I continue. "You like me being bossy and controlling." She nods her head as we hug again.

**1 hour later**

"So,got any plans for tomorrow?" Ally asked me. I play like I was thinking. I can see the dissapointment in Ally's face. I chuckle to myself.

"No silly." I tell her which made a smile appear on her face. "I could never do that on my baby's birthday." I peck her lips and walk out of the bathroom and towards my bed.

Once she comes over,she slips in next to me. "So since Allyssa's asleep right now...do you wanna have a midnight bed party?" I asked wiggling my eyes. Ally's eyes widened as she playfully nudged me in the stomach. Well,I think she was playing.

"Alright hubby...time for bed." I liked when she called me that. I cut off the lamp beside me and she snuggled up into my chest. Suddenly,I felt a hand on my chest just patted down on it. "Austin?" She asked and I cut on the lamp again.

"Yeah?" She looks at me up and down then finally sat her eyes on my eyes.

"Will you please take your shirt off?" She whined. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Why?" I asked her. "I already have my sweatpants off. I don't want to be half...well you know...just in my boxers. I could easily get a cold." She pouted before laying her head on my chest. "Sweety...I'm just joking." I swiftly lift my shift off and toss it on the ground. I reach over and cut the lamp off while Ally snuggled up into my chest.

I let out a comforting breath as my eyes close. Then out of nowhere,I could here Allyssa. {crying} "oh my gosh!" I say as I slowly get up,

"Austin," I hear Ally's week voice say. I honestly always liked her voice. "I got it." And with that,she left to go to the other room.

I lied back down and closed my eyes. I was so tired today. Jimmy had me 'working hard'. He wouldn't let me get a break over three minutes in. I let out a short breath as I wrap myself under the covers.

Suddenly,the bed descends a little saying that someone hopped in. "Hey Austin...I hope you didn't mind but Allyssa wanted to sleep in here with us tonight." My eyes shot open as I sat up.

"Really Alls?" I questioned her. "If she wakes up crying,I can easily just lift her up and throw her."

"Austin! Really,you wouldn't do your angel like that?" She said to me. I scoffed.

"Girl...you must haven't known me." I said as I turned off the light.

Ally puts her head in my chest. "Yes I do. I know that it's the man that I'm going to be married to someday and I can't wait for that to happen." That put a smile on my face.

"Second that." I told her and with that we snuggled up into each other with Allyssa somewhere between us.

**In the morning**

When I woke up,I had someone's finger in my mouth and someone's hand somewhere that it wasn't suppose to be.

I open my eyes quickly. I observed that Allyssa had her hand in my mouth and Ally had her hand on my manhood. Well at least it was under the cover. "Awwwww!" I hear two voices say.

I look over to see Trish and Dez. "What! How were you even aloud in here?" I ask them.

They explain to me that the maids let them in. I just let out a angered breath.

Those Damn Maids!

Suddenly,I squirming baby opened its eyes. I looked down to see her smiling. "Awww! Happy birthday sweety." I eased my way off of Ally and picked up Allyssa. "So...what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her. She giggles. "I guess it's pancakes then."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I wake up to the bed completely empty. I sat up and stretch and of cours yawn. "What's up,sleeping beauty!" I smile.

"Hey handsome." I say. "Why did you leave me in the bed by myself this morning?" I sure was wondering why he would do that.

"Oh,I'm not Austin. I'm Dez and thanks for the handsome part." My eyes almost bulged out.

"Dez!" I shrieked. "Don't call me sleeping beauty. Sometimes Austin calls me that when I wake up in the morning." I look at him very angrily. Why does he always do that?

"I know he calls you that." He continues. "That's why I said it...be honest...would you choose me or Austin?" Oh my gosh,did he just really ask that question?

"I would choose Austin...DUH!" I told him as I got out of bed and to the bathroom. When I got there,I instantly turn on the shower.

I strip and step in it. "Ooooh...what do we have hear?" Oh my gosh! I just forgot that I left the door open.

I hold the shower curtain close. "Dez get out!" I shrieked.

"Gosh!" He continued. "Did you just get old? Because most girls your age wants to show their naked bodies to women."

"Dez. Out!" I demanded and I could hear the bathroom door shut close. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Finally."

"So,did you answer my question?" Dez said opening the shower curtain. I quickly covered my body.

"Dez!" I shrieked. "Austin!" I yelled out. I instantly heard footsteps coming.

"Yeah Alls-Dez! What are you doing in here?" Austin asked once inside the bathroom. I just chuckled lightly to myself. If Austin were to find out that he looked at me while I was on the shower then Dez would totally get it.

"Um...um..you see...I was-" Dez was cut off by Austin punching him straight in his face.

"Dez! What have I told you?" He scold him. "That's my girl and no one else's. You understand?" I could tell that Dez was nodded his head.

Finally,the curtain flew open a little bit so Austin could only see me. "You okay now?" He asked and I wasn't ashamed of him seeing my body. I walked towards him as his eyes grew wider.

"Yes." I bend down and kiss him very pationatly on the lips. "I love you."

"I...um...whew...Ally,don't you ever do this to me." He said while smiling.

"Do what?" I ask him as he just shook his head and dragged Dez out along with him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Do you like this chapter?**

**I had to add some of these 'sexy' parts in there. Anyways,I'm almost done with the next chapter after this. I'm not releasing it until tomorrow.**

**And I'm so sorry that I didn't update in six days. Anyways,the good news is that I'm free all ths week. I also have the first official chapter done of IAND (I'm Always Next Door). I'm going to do another. I love you guys and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys.**

**My four most popular stories (This,LWMHB,RT, and IAM) will always be here for you guys.**

**As if you can tell,I'm making a sequal for LWMHB,IAM, and RT. So,if you think that I should make a sequal after this story. (Which will involve their marriage)-put a $ in the REVIEW box.**

**Anyways,until the end of the chapter-bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Downstairs

Once I got done showering,I headed downstairs. "Hey Ally! I looked over to see Trish sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"Hey guys." I call out. They all say 'hi' to me except of Dez who I think was told to keep quiet. I walked over to Allyssa. She has a pink baby apron on saying 'Daddy's Little Princess'. "Awww! When did you get this for her?" He smirked.

"Oh...you like it." He asked. I nodded. "I got that for her two days ago but I couldn't put it on her because I was either running late or she was asleep." He told me and I shrugged.

I walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. "Here goes pancakes for my other special girl." Austin said in a baby voice while bringing over a stack of pancakes.

I chuckle to myself then turned serious. "No Austin. Please don't talk like that EVER!" I tell him. I really liked that voice and that's why I told him not to say it anymore. You guys might know Austin like me. He never follows what you say.

"Okay then." He said sitting the stack on the table. He walks over to the counter then comes back to me. "Awwww,my fiancé is enjoying my pancakes." He said ruffling my hair.

"Ugh." I groan. "Austin,you should be celebrating your daighter's birthday today right?" He sighs and nods. "Okay then,lets go." I finally stood up from my chair while grabbing my little jacket and we walked to the Yellow Hummer that we only use for:

_1) Family Trips/Vacations_

_2) Dates/Anneversery _

_3) Big Groups_

_4) Going Camping_

Since,it's five of us. We are using the Hummer because of number three.

Austin put Allyssa in the backseat of the Hummer. Trish and I sat in the back with Allyssa while the boys were in the front. "Turn up the music!" Trish shouts out.

Oh boy!

Austin shrugged before cutting it up. _"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We can go out any day any night_

_Baby I'll take you there take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, there_

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out_

_And if you_

_You want me to_

_Lets make a move, yeah_

_So tell me girl if every time we_

_Touch_

_You get this kinda rush._

_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_

_If you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need-_" Austin shut it off because Trish was literally yelling the song.

"Okayyyyy." Austin said as we pulled up at 'Mascato's Little Wittle Playhouse'. (1)

We all walked in to see kids everywhere. "Ugh. My living nightmare!" I hear Trish say. Yep,I should've known.

"Alright,you ready to take your daughter on the play room." Austin asked me. It took me almost fifteen seconds to register.

"Hey,I thought you-" I was too late. He was already gone somewhere. I walked up to Allyssa who was on the floor looking at the kids while clapping. "Alright sweets,lets get out fun on."

_After the Mascato's Little Wittle Playhouse_

I walked out of the building legs about to fall to the ground. Allyssa was yelling in my eat and stuff. She even found a way to get lost in the ball pit. I was in there looking for her for hours. Man! It's going to get harder when she learns how to walk.

"Ally!" I turned around just in time for Austin to kiss me on the lips. "So...how was your day today with the birthday girl?" I could've answered but all I wanted to do was sleep.

I ended up almost falling and dropping Allyssa out of my hands. Austin quickly takes her. "Okay...we should get you home." I nodded.

Once we got home,I ran upstairs and jumped into the bed. Once my head hit the pillow,I was OUT.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I got in and looked down to see a sleeping Allyssa in my hand. I walk up the stairs slowly to her room. I put her in the crib and slowly walk out and into my room.

Once I get in there,I see that Ally was already COMPLETLY asleep. "Oh my gosh Ally." I said while laughing.

I quickly showered and went back to Allyssa's room. I kissed her forehead. "Happy First Birthday Allyssa!" Then I remembered something.

"Dammit! I forgot to give her a birthday cake."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to post tomorrow. This was one of this two thousand words long chapters so I hoped that you enjoyed it.**

**AGAIN, if you think I should make a sequal after this-put a $ in your REVIEW box (and of course make your review)**

**Thank you and bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	9. Allyssa or Troublyssa

**A/N: I was going to post this tomorrow but I got more than 20 new followers/favorites today so that's awesome! Thank you guys for your reviews and I am thinking of how ai'm going to do the sequal right now. At the end,there is a sneak peak of my new 'November' story...When Two Superstars Meet!**

**Now on with the Story,bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**1 Month Ago**

_"Dammit! I forgot to get a birthday cake." I said to myself. And then that's what I did. I grabbed my car keys and hopped in my challenger. I drove off to the nearest cake store and ordered her a white cake that has pink letters on it. 'Happy Birthday to my little Allyssa'. I absolutely loved the cake._

_They told me I had a fourth five minute wait so I just sat in one of their waiting chairs._

_Once the cake was finished,I drove home with it. "I'll just give it to her tomorrow because its 11:39 right now so it wouldn't make sense to give her a sugar rush." I sat it down on the table and went to my room. _

_I cuddled up with Ally and closed my eyes so that I was able to be carries to pleasant sleep._

_**That morning**_

_I woke up to screaming downstairs. I swiftly got up and went to the kitchen. That was where I heard the scream in the first place._

_"What's wrong?" I asked while trying to regain my breath. She walked over to me and pulled me in for a very sweet kiss. "Oh...that's what's wrong?" I asked jokingly. _

_She playfully smacked my chest. "No silly. I just seen this birthday cake down here and I was shocked." She smiled. "I thought you weren't going to give her one...I would totally be mad at you for that."_

_I looked up to the ceiling as if I was praying to god. (Thank you!) _

_All pulled my face back down so it meets to hers and she kissed me again._

_**Later on that Day**_

_"Alright terd...blow the candles." I tell Allyssa. Everyone around me stopped what they were doing and looked at me with a disgusted face. Well,it was only Dez and Trish that were there with us. I smiled sheepishly._

_Ally walked over to me and whispered. "See..I told you to stop calling her nasty names." I just look at her. "And when we or if we have our son,you can call him that all you want but you can't call Allyssa that." And with that,she walked back over to Trish and Dez._

_"Oomph!" I hear Trish say before she held her stomach. "This boy right here is a non-stop kicker. Oomph." Then her eyes went wide. _

_"Um...Trish,are you okay?" I hear Ally asked. I looked down at Trish's feet._

_"Woah...her water just broke." I yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide. "Get her to the car."_

_We were going to the car but Dez held us back. "It's okay guys. I can do this for her and my child." And with that,he was gone._

_"The hell!" I yell. "Dez is the father?" Ally nodded a little. "Shit!"_

_We took Allyssa back in to get her cleaned up. Ally changed her diaper as I pulled out her clothiers. "So,Ally...um...you said something about a son." I really wanted to touch on that subject._

_"Yeah.." She continued. "I said 'if'. I mean we don't have to have any kids. We already y have Allys-" I cut her off with a kiss._

_"Okay...stop rambling my future wife." I told her as we pulled away. "And yes...I would be happy to have another child. Just don't leave me like Allyssa's mom did." She nods and smiles._

_"Okay!" I say. "It's set. One day,we will have another little one." She nods in agreement before pulling me into another sweet kiss._

_When we pull away,I just stare at her. "I promise you Ally. I just want to take you here right now." I said wrapping my arms around her waist while bringing her close to me. _

_"Austin..." She whispered. "Not in front of Allyssa." I groaned as I picked up Allyssa. "But,it'll happen one day." She said while grabbing the keys to the car._

* * *

**Present Time**

"Hey babe." I said shutting the door as I walk over to kiss my fiancé.

"Hey!" She said as our lips connected. "So,how was work like?"

I shrugged. "Nothing new. Why are you up so late? You're never up." She smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just finishing up my teacher application. You know...since school starts on less than two months." She told me. "I'm going to be the new music teacher."

I nodded my head in amazement. "Aw...that's great babe! You learned from the best."

"No." She said shaking her head. "You know I right songs." I just nod my head and make my way to the living room where I see Allyssa.

"Hey daddy's little booger!" I said picking her up. She clapped on excitement. "Looks like someone wants to play." I sat her down while I met Ally back in the kitchen. "So...what do you-BOOM!" I was cut off by something falling and it came from the loving room. "Allyssa!"

I ran in and found my DVD rack knocked down with movies sprawled everywhere across the floor. "Allyssa." I said as I grabbed her. She clapped her hands in excitement like nothing just happened.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I'm sitting here watching a late-night movie marathon with Ally. "Austin...you want anything to drink?" I think for a minute.

"Um...yes." I tell her. "I want some milk because I don't like drinking sodas at night. They sometimes make you gassy." She looks at me crazy.

"And milk doesn't make you gassy?" I shook my head when she asked me that question. She scoffed as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

She comes back like two minutes later with my milk and she had a Pepsi. I take one sip of it and sat it down on the table beside me.

Five minutes later,I reach for my milk and take the glass. I put it to my mouth only to recognize that it's gone. "Hey! Who drink my milk?" I asked looking at Ally and she shrugged. Then we heard a fart.

We both looked to see Allyssa sitting in front of us just smiling. "Yep...that's who drunk it." Ally said.

"Wha-but how?" I exclaimed. She shrugged and continued drinking her soda.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

"So...Ally?" I continued as I slide into the bed next to her. "Do you have a specific date for us to get married on?"

She thinks for a minute. "I was going to say that we should get married somewhere near October but I don't know yet."

I shrugged and turned the lamp off. "Anytime is great for me Ally-car." She snuggles into my chest and lets out a short breath.

"Night Austie." She tells me. I chuckle remembering when the first time that happened. "Austin,please. We don't need a repeat from after our first date."

"Okay...I'll try to not laugh." I tell her.

"Alright then...night Austie." Suddenly,I felt something touch my stomach. It really tickled. I chuckled a little before bursting out into laughter. Ally turned the lamp on. "Really Aus-Allyssa,when did you get in here?" I look down to see my daughter's hand on my stomach.

I'm really ticklish on the stomach around my belly button.

"How did she even get in the bed?" Ally shrugged her shoulders. She climbs in next to me...cutting off the light in the progress. "Okay..Allyssa has been too much trouble tonight. Have you fed her in sugar?" I asked joking.

Ally nudged me in the stomach as Allyssa climbs up to my neck. She puts her head in my neck and she is soon asleep.

"Finally." I whispered as I let darkness take me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys...how are you liking this chapter? I'm trying to make it funny so tell me if it is or not.**

**Anyways,every message box had a ($) in it so I'm guessing that you loved it. Thanks! Guys.**

**I'll try to figure out the sequal later. Right now...I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to end LWMHB in October. Then I have to get the sequal ready.**

**Anyways,in early Novemeber. This story will end. It will end on a CLIFFY or one of this I can't wait for the next story notes. I love when I do those.**

**If you haven't noticed,I'm staring another story titled I'm Always Next Door.**

**It will Premire after I end IAM. I'm looking foward to get as many reviews as this. I already completed the first chapter. Yesterday,I finished the second chapter of it. I hope you guys like the story.**

**RT Bundle is also in the progress of being developed. I also have a very special chapter for this...thanks to my BOF (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY). It's going to be called NOW HALLOWEEN! I'm already in development in created that. I already have 348 words and I'm making progress. Sadly,it won't Premire until October. So,be patient.**

**Anyways,after a certain number of chapters. I'm going to ask for sequel names. Just PM me. Don't do it yet. You have to see the chapters first.**

**Anyways,here goes the other section of NOW. **

**Until the end of this chapter,bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Trish!" I call out as I pull up in her driveway. "Hey Dez! Hey Carlos!" I walk up the driveway with Allyssa in my arms.

Trish hugs me. I look down to little Carlos. Carlos is Trish's son and guess who the dad was. Yep,it was Dez.

"So...what do you want to do?" I asked Trish. She shrugged. "Alright...the park it is." Trish gets Carlos ready as I strap Allyssa in the car.

"Mama!" Allyssa shouts. I look up to my little angel and smile.

"Yeah?" I asked her. She held out her hands for me to pick her up. I shook my head. "No...I'll pick you up when we get to the Playground." She crosses her arms and pouts. I shrugged and got in the car.

When we get to the playground,I go to the back and grab Allyssa. She poked me in the eye. "Allyssa!" I yell. She smiles at me and I sat her down. She crawls on the grass. I look at her. "You sure can mess up but you won't even try to walk."

**Allyssa's POV**

I love mama and dada. They are both fun. I can see a future of us together. Even though I'm one,I know alot more than you think I do.

If mommy ever has a ball in her stomach again,I hope it's a boy. I need someone to do experiments on when I get older.

OOOH,I'm going to be so spoiled when I get older.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...that's the chapter. Tell me how you liked it.**

**Now...here goes a little sneak peak of my new story "When Two Superstars Meet" coming this November.**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

* * *

I'll be your entertainer

I'm puttin on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya

Leave ya

Wa- Wa- wantin' more

I see you fascinated

I've got ya hypnotized

White gloves put you dream up

A fantasy before your eyes

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1-2-3 I dissapear

Comin' right back so stay right here

Ain't no second guessin' girl

I'm impressive girl

But I'm just an illusion

Oh, uh, listen

I ain't no fake Houdini

I'll put a spell on you

I'm somethin' like a genie

Girl I'll make your wish come true

And now our time is runnin'

With every grain of sand

So here's the grand finale

Watch me do my sleight of hand

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1-2-3... I disappear

Comin' right back, so stay right here

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Somewhere in a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be won't be won't be

Just an illusion (yeah, baby)

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

But I'm just an illusion

1-2-3... I disappear

I'm coming right back, so stay right here

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

But I'm just an illusion

1-2-3... I disappear

I'm coming right back, so stay right here

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

"Thank you Miami!" I yell out as I run back to the backstage area. When I get to my room,my best friend is playing some type of game on his phone. "What's up Dez!" He looks up and smiles. I gave him a confuse look. "Um...what happened?" His smile gets wider. "Ok..so I just talked to Jimmy and he said that you are going to best vacation spot in California next week. He said it should be very pleasant there." My jaw dropped open. "Awesome!"

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

* * *

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I want to make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place

If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

"Thank you Miami!" I run back my backstage room. "Hey Trish!" She grabs my attention by smiling widely. "Um...what happened?" She stood up. "Jimmy just said that you could go to his four bedroom beach house. He said its like a big mansion." I jumped squealing as did Teish then I stopped. "Oh,so who are in the other two rooms." She shrugged. I did too.

Hey...it might not be that bad.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The sneak peak of my new upcoming 'November' story...When Two Superstars Meet.**

**dont Own Make it in America by Victoria Justice or Illusion by Ross Lynch**

**Until next time, bye**

**R5Auslly**


	10. Bad Vacations or Good Relaxations

**A/N: Hey guys! Here goes another chapter of NOW.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that NOW is apart of my August 12th event FAIRYTALE ENTERTAINMENT! It's all about five different of my stories in a Fairytale sequence. But it got delayed to September 7th,Saturday. Ts going to be apart of a a fanfiction event created by (I LOVES BOOKS AUSLLY) and I. It also has some people's stories in there. I'll give you a list of names once we finalized the list.**

**Anyways,starting Friday. We are taking request and stories of our next new event. (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) and I are doing another Fairytale event but I'll only have IAND in this one. PM one of us your section of a Fairytale chapter in your story and we will judge. If you have been selected,you will get a PM back telling you the details.**

**This includes a community and also on our profiles we'll post your names telling everybody who was entered as one of the Fairytale authors we chose.**

**Anyways,back to the story**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally!" I hear my fiancé call out as he closed the house door.

"In here." I call it so he could come to me. In a matter of seconds,I feel hands wrap around my petite figure. "Hey babe." He spins me around and kiss me roughly. Once we pulled away,we both looked at each other. "I see you're in a happy mood."

He smiles before pulling something out of his back pocket. "Guess what Jimmy gave me today for having perfect attendance of being there at the studio everyday on time and everything." I squint my eyes in confusion.

He puts them in front of me. I read them for a bit until I come to reality. "Austin! This is great!" I said hugging him tightly. We pulled away hearing clapping beside us. We both turned around to see Allyssa.

"Hey booger." Austin says picking her up. I nudge him playfully in the stomach before making my way upstairs.

I quickly strip before running into the shower. I just let the warm water hit my skin. It felt so good. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Alls,may I come in?" A smile appeared on my face because of how genemenally(1) he was being.

"Yeah!" I call out as I hear the door being opened. He slowly pulls the the curtain back and it gave me time to wrap myself into a towel. He finally has it opened. "So,you want anything? Well...other than my body right now."

His eyes trailed my body from bottom to up until he met my eyes. "Oh,right! I was wondering if you want to go snack shopping for our trip to...drum roll please...Hawaii!"

I almost fell out the tub I was standing in. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait to go. When do we leave?" Austin let out a nervous laugh as my eyebrows arched together in confussion.

"Well...you see...I mistakenly left the tickets yesterday in the studio...so I showed you today." He stated very nervously. "And we leave tonight."

My mouth dropped open. "Austin,what time do we leave?" He gave me a nervous smile.

"Um...we leave in three hours." He said backing up a little bit. I took deep breathes before I grabbed his arm and walked out the door.

We were in the car driving to the grocery store. I already called Greg to tell the maids to watch Allyssa.

Ally/_Austin_ (Car Conversation)

_"Hey Alls...I'm sorry for-"_

"Save it!"

_"{sigh} Okay...when we get to the store,what are we getting."_

"I don't know...it's just whatever we pass by."

_"Alright...so what do you think about doing in Hawaii?"_

"Nothing...sitting at the beach and watching the waves in the ocean go by."

_"What! Are you serious?"_

"Yep."

_"Why don't you try going swimming in the water or even try surfing?"_

"Oh...that's because they are both deadly."

_"Oh and sitting in the sand and sun all day just absorbing the heat isn't deadly?"_

"No...it's actually quite nice."

_"{sigh} Whatever you say Moon."_

"Dawson."

_"Well,you're about to be a Moon so just start to get use to it."_

"Oh,trust me...I will. I like it preferably in bed."

_"Ha! Your wishes will be answered in this vacation so don't go try making any excuses into why, because we both know that you brought this onto your self."_

"Okay...my future husband."

_"I like babe better."_

"Well,okay babe."

_"Yeah! Now if you keep saying that,you won't be able to walk for a whole two days."_

"Oh..."

_"Ha! That's what I thought."_

**In the Grocery Store**

"Okay Austin..." I continue. "We have to get a few more things." He sighs while pushing the basket.

"But Alls...the only plane snack we're missing is pancakes so can we just get them and get into line." He whined. I looked at him strangely.

"Really Austin?" I asked still looking at him very strange. "Pancakes!" He nods his head as I shook my head. "Nope,we aren't getting them. That's not going to happen because we just need snacks not full breakfast." He sighed dramatically.

We walked down an isle and got some cold ice cream then we went to the other isle and got a twelve pack of sprites. Now,we are here in the isle with all different types of snack. "Oreos,yep...Cheese Crackers,yep...Pancake Gummies,ewwww no-" Austin cut me off.

"Wait! Did you just say pancake Gummies?" He asked and ran to me. "Please Alls...do it for me." I sighed before reluctantly dropping it inside the basket which put a smile on Austin.

We got into the line of checkout. Once done,we put the groceries in the car and drove back home.

**At Home**

"Alright is everybody packed!" I call out. Suddenly,a lot of people come out of nowhere. Everyone of them saying 'ready'. "What! I didn't know all of you were coming." Greg nods. "Austin!" I shrieked-yelled.

He runs downstairs with Allyssa in one hand and suitcases in the other. "Yes Hun?" I turn around to Greg and the maids gesturing to them. He nervously scratch the back of his neck again. "You see um-"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I stomped out of the house.

**On Jimmy's Private Plane**

"Hey,girl!" "What's up!" "Me too." "My scarf is red." Oh my gosh,it's like everybody is talking at once.

"Austin!" I said shaking him awake. He opens his eyes slowly. "How am I supposed to sleep with all these people talking loud?" He suprisingly pushed my head into his chest as he rubbed my back. This actually felt good and it kind of blocked all the noises from everyone.

My eyes started falling and then it fell completely so that I could be in a beautiful dream.

**4 hours later**

I opened my eyes to someone touching my face. I instantly recognized that it was Allyssa. "Hey there." She smiles. I look over to see Austin smiling.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND...PLEASE GET YOUR THINGS READY FOR YOUR STAY IN HAWAII!" The intercom stated. I smiled knowing this would probably be the best vacation ever. But something keep telling me that something is going to go wrong.

Austin helped me up as I held Allyssa. We finally got outside to see the beautiful sunset. "Welcome to paradise!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG,this was one of those vacation chapters. I figured that I had to get one in before the whole school thing starts.**

**Anyways,are you guys excited for Flash Foward. It might be awesome. I know I'm watching it.**

**Anyways,thanks you guys. I love all of your reviews and stuff. I think they are always awesome. I still need NOW sequel names so if you have any ideas please tell me. I need to try and figure something out. When this story ends in November...the sequel will also start in the November.**

**I am having a FAIRYTALE ENTERTAINMENT chapters on Monday,August 12th. Nanny or Wifey will be apart of it so please stay with me.**

**We are looking for your stories to be apart of our event as well. The event might be on a weekend so that anybody that has school can see it.**

**Until the end if the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**PART 2**

We all got settled into the hotel. Even though it was almost night time,Austin suggested that we should go to the beach. I tried to argue back but he kept his game up so that's where we are now.

"Hey Austin!" I call out because he's in the water holding Allyssa. Allyssa seems like she's enjoying it. "Austin!"

He looks over and runs back to me still holding Allyssa. "Yeah Alls?"

"Um...do you have sunscreen and please don't drop Allyssa in the water." I tell him. He laughs and walks back into the water.

I just sighed as I put some sunscreen on my body.

**An hour and a half later**

We walked back to the hotel room more like peguined back. Well,I walked back. Austin peguined back. "I told you to put on sunscreen." He just glared at me and raised my hands in surrender.

Once we get to our hotel room,he went to the shower. The water starts running and I think. Oh no! "Wait Austin don't-" Next thing you know,Austin is screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I shrugged and sat down on the bed with Allyssa. I sneaked and put sunscreen on Allyssa while I Austin was changing. I knew he wouldn't let me do it if he saw me. So,that's why I did it at the beach.

Austin comes out. I sigh and push him back in. "You better be glad I brought some black tea." He smiles while nodding. He turned on the water cold. Then he hops in. I get a pitcher and fill it up with water and got the black tea bags. I sat them in the bath tub Austin was in as I washed him down.

"I can get used to this." I hear him say. I smacked his chest playfully which made Austin yelp in pain.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! **

**Again if you want to participate...please PM me a section of your Fairytale chapter that you created and (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) and I will judge.**

**Until next time, bye**

**R5Auslly**


	11. Magic or Tragic

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I love you guys and your reviews. I'm thinking about updating three different chapters today so they'll be up now or on their way.**

**Anyways,as you all may know...two stories are premiering on August 2nd. (That's a Saturday.)**

RT Bundle (summary):

Warning: This all take place after Road Trip to L.A. If you haven't read that first,please do:) Ally and Austin are still the same only they are older. They now have full custody over Everret and Emmet. What happens when one special night,Austin proposes for her? What happens when they finally realize that it is time? What happens when a new 'addition' comes?

Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends (summary):

Ally is 23 years old and she has a 3 year old son. One day as Ally was driving Aiden to daycare,a care hit Ally's car. He asks for her number which she hesitantly gave. What will happen when Jimmy...Austin's boss...has a task for Ally? What will it be? How will a new relationship unfold? The title obviously gives it away but please read. I promise there will be Auslly.

**Until the end of the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Alls come on!" I shout through the bathroom door. "If you don't worry..We'll never make it in time." I look over to a sitting Allyssa. "Hey cutie...you ready to go?" She giggled and started kicking her feet. I smiled back. "Yep that's my girl."

Suddenly,the bathroom door opens revealing my beautiful fiancé. I walk over to her. "You ready my soon to be wife?" I asked her and pecked her on her lips. She gives me a smile and a nod.

I walk over to grab Allyssa. "Da-Da!" Allyssa said smiling. I flash a smile back at her as I proceeded out the door behind my fiancé. "Hey Alls...so I was thinking that after this magic show...we could...um...finally have some along time." I tell her. She looks at me strangely before shaking her head while smiling.

"Austin...I'm not so-" I cut her off by placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Don't think that I'm pressuring you into it...I just wanted to make some fun and all. If you don't want to do it,you don't have to. I'm not going to force

you...now...lets go enjoy our little magic show." I take her hand and we make our way down to the magic arena.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Now!" The magic man shouted. "I will need a few volunteers." He looked into the audience. Everyone had their hands down. "Or just one volunteer." Everyone still had their hands down. "Look! It isn't a magic show if you don't volenteer for the magic."

Suddenly,a hand goes up. Guess who it was...yep...my fiancé,Austin. "Hey...there goes a volenteer come on up!" The magic man says with excitement.

"Oh...I wasn't raising it for me...I was raising it for-" Suddenly,Auatin was interuppting by someone suggestion.

"Why don't you use an object first...you know,so we can trust you." A man said. I couldn't help but agree because I didn't want my fiancé going up there and getting hisself hurt.

The magic man nodded and looked around. "But...there's no object." I looked around to find nothing but people. Yep...there was no object. "Hey..." We all looked to where that voice was coming from. It was Greg. "Why don't you use our private plane that we came on."

What! Like seriously?

"Aw...hel...heck no!" I said but had to stop myself from cursing in front of Allyssa. "What if something happened to it? How would we get bac-" I was cut off by a finger being pressed on my lips.

"Shhhh..." Austin said. "Don't worry Hun. If he is magic,he'll know what to do right?" Ugh,I know there's no way in making Austin go along with me. I nod.

But I still have a bad feeling about this.

"Alright...um...lets see?" The man looked over to the plane and smiled. "I got the perfect plan." He ran off the stage and to the back.

I tuned to Austin. "Really? You supposed to be on my side...not his." I exclaimed gesturing towards Greg. He chuckled. "What?...you think that this is funny." I eyed Austin and he just kept laughing. I took a deep breath.

"Okay...so what if I said...call the wedding off...I'm not getting married to you?" I told him with a slight evil smile on my face. Austin instantly stopped laughing and looked at me shocked.

He instantly dropped to both of his kness. "Please Ally...I would bow down to you..but I got Allyssa in my hands. Please Ally...don't leave Allyssa and I. I would do anything for you...anything." I smiled evily once more. "Anything?" He nods slightly. He gave me a confused look. "Ally?" I smiled.

"Okay...I want you to-" I was interuppted by the screeching of a microphone. We all covered our ears in horror.

"Sorry folks...okay,so I'm going to use this plane." The magician stated as he pushed the stretcher to the plane. He slid it under the plane. "Okay...so this stretcher can lift anything that is heavy in this world...well except a building,anyways...I'm going to shoot this straight into the air and when it drops to the ground...I will make it dissappear to over there. So...here we go." The stretcher took a few seconds until it released the plane into the air.

Plane stopped at one point and came pluming down. The magician smiled as he did a spell. "Round and round we go...never st anything low...make this plane disappear into the other side." He did the spell and the plane disappeared. We all looked at each in the amazement.

In two seconds,the plane reappeared high in the air pluming down again. We all looked to the magician...who was freaking out. "RUN!" And with that...everyone ran as fast as they could. Austin took my hand as we ran through. Allyssa was laughing into Austin's chest because she thought it was funny. BOOM!

I turned around to see our plane in pieces. "Oh...so now how are we supposed to get on the plane in about two hours." I exclaimed. "We were supposed to be on our way home in two hours but guess who didn't listen to what I had to say." I huffed as I turned around to walk back to the hotel.

Once I got into the hotel,I put all my close into my suitcase. Austin comes in with Allyssa later on. "Hey..Alls,you okay?" He asked. Okay,so that was a stupid question.

"What!" I shout. "You think I'm okay. You need to be trying to figure out how we're going to back." I run into the bathroom and locked the door. I examine the bathroom as I start gathering all my things to put into my bag.

I opened the door and ran back out. "Okay thank you." Austin put his phone in his picket. "Okay...so we're taking a boat cross Hawaii to New Mexico then we'll get on a bus from there to head to Miami." Austin said smiling. "Now is there anything else you want?"

Speaking of that..."Oh yeah...I was supposed to tell you at the magic show." He gives me a confusesed look before nodding. "Okay...I said that you have to do something for me and I want that to be-" I got cut off by boyfriend.

"Um...please don't let it be-" It was my turn to cut off someone. And that someone was Austin.

"Nope...no take backs." I told him sternly. "Anyways,I don't want you to put on deodorant for however it takes us to get there." I smiled evily.

"What!" Austin exclaimed almost dropping Allyssa. He say Allyssa and walked over to me putting his hands around my waist. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Please..Ally." I chuckled and shook my head. He sighed. "So,you're saying that I have to be musty for 2 whole days straight?" **(A/N: I don't know actually how long it takes...just fake like it)**

I nod and walk off. "Aw come on!" He exclaimed and I chuckled. Then I remembered something.

"Oh...since you're complaining." I said giving him an evil smile. He shook his head in scaredness.**(A/N: Not a real word.)** "You have to be in nothing but a tank top and boxers while we're riding." He sighed.

"Thanks Ally." He said. I looked at him confused. "It's alright...the people on the bus will only be my maids and Greg so it won't be a biggie." Then I laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh." I continue. "It's just that...we won't be the only ones on the bus. There will be people you don't know on there aswell." He shook his head.

"Nu-uh!" Austin shouted back. "Jimmy said that this was an all-private bus." I smiled.

"Exactly." I told him. "All-private bus is what rich people get so they won't have to be on the bus with ugly or poor people so that means there will be more people on the bus." His face went shocked.

I nodded. "Yep...get ready for some fun!" I shouted as I made my way back to the bathroom.

"Fun for you!" He shouted back as I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey...this is awesome! Okay so it's short but please be patient.**

**I know I said that I'll update three today,but something has come up. I might post one tonight and tomorrow morning but please be patient. I'm just trying to do LWMHB,FCFG,NOW,RT Bundle, and TF all at once. So,be patient.**

**If I got grammer problems,deal with it!**

**Anyways,until tonight (Probably) bye**

**R5Auslly**


	12. Buses or Mustiness

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Two chapters in one day...be grateful.**

**Okay so (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) and posibably EmilyAnanya19 probably already knows my chapter list for this.**

**Sorry to day that this is coming to an end...in a couple of more chapters...I will need Sequel names that would possibly be premiering in November. I'm ending this in November so be grateful.**

**I think I'm ending this at 21 chapters. I forgot to add NOW Halloween to the list BOF...so be looking out for the upgraded one.**

**Anyways,until the end of the chapter**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Last Time on **Nanny or Wifey (NOW)**

**Ally's POV**

Plane stopped at one point and came pluming down. The magician smiled as he did a spell. "Round and round we go...never st anything low...make this plane disappear into the other side." He did the spell and the plane disappeared. We all looked at each in the amazement.

In two seconds,the plane reappeared high in the air pluming down again. We all looked to the magician...who was freaking out. "RUN!" And with that...everyone ran as fast as they could. Austin took my hand as we ran through. Allyssa was laughing into Austin's chest because she thought it was funny. BOOM!

I turned around to see our plane in pieces. "Oh...so now how are we supposed to get on the plane in about two hours." I exclaimed. "We were supposed to be on our way home in two hours but guess who didn't listen to what I had to say."

I opened the door and ran back out. "Okay thank you." Austin put his phone in his picket. "Okay...so we're taking a boat cross Hawaii to New Mexico then we'll get on a bus from there to head to Miami." Austin said smiling. "Now is there anything else you want?"

"Anyways,I don't want you to put on deodorant for however it takes us to get there." I smiled evily.

"What!" Austin exclaimed almost dropping Allyssa. He sat Allyssa and walked over to me putting his hands around my waist. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Please..Ally." I chuckled and shook my head. He sighed. "So,you're saying that I have to be musty for 2 whole days straight?"

"Oh...since you're complaining." I said giving him an evil smile. He shook his head in scaredness. "You have to be in nothing but a tank top and boxers while we're riding." He sighed.

**Reality**

"Ally...my love." Austin said pulling me to him as he gave me a sweet kiss. "Are you seriously sure that you want your fiancé...aka-the one that you're going to be married to-...to be musty and smelly." I was about to respond until I looked up into his eyes. They were so addictive. We were finally interuppted by clapping. We both looked down to see Allyssa smiling and clapping. I chuckled as I lifted her from the ground.

I turned to Austin. "You better get those suit cases onto the buses,babe." I told him as I turned my heal and walked to the area that the bus was.

Right now,we just got out of the boat. Which we are now in New Mexico. The bus doesn't leave until fifteen more minutes and that gives Austin enough time to put our Suit cases on and for him to go along with his mission.

Boy! It will be so sexy to see my boyfriend in his boxers. I can't wait to watch.

I walk on the bus and looked around. As I predicted,there were more people on the bus. It looked like four more families of 7! Wow...

I walk to the back of the bus and sit down. The whole backseat row was nothing but filled with seats. There were eight seats in a row and that gave me and Austin more than enough room. "Hey...is this where we are going to be?" I turned around to see my charming fiancé smiling sheepishly. I nod as I take my seat.

I sit Allyssa in my lap as Austin puts our suitcases up. He manages to put them all up into the holders above us and sits down. "Whew! Now,it's time for some shut-eye." He closed his eyes and I just watched him smiling.

"Um...don't try to push your way out of this one." I say loud enough only for him to hear. He opens his eyes and sigh.

"Okay,okay." He said grabbing his pants belt. Suddenly,the bus started moving and Austin took this as a perfect time to kiss me. I would've pulled back but I couldn't. Allyssa sat beside me clapping and I smiled onto the kiss. We finally looked away and we got addicted into each other's eyes once more. "I love you Ally."

Oh...so he seriously thinks that I have forgotten.

"Still haven't forgotten about the deal." I said and scoffed. "That was a good way to make me forgot. If there was a grade for that,I would give you a B+." He sighed dissapointatly as he unloosed his belt and reluctantly slid his pants down. He was behind another seat so no one could see him,YET.

"Okay...there you go." He said. I shook my head. "What?"

"Oh...remember I said only tank top and boxers not jacket,white collar shirt,and boxers." I said. He sighed once again as he took his jacket off and his collar shirt off.

"Satisfied?" He groaned. I nodded and he further his himself behind the seat in front of him. "Um...Alls,what is that smell?" I shrugged. Then I smelled it.

"Oh...Allyssa probably let it out as in did a number 2." I said holding up two fingers. "Aaaannnnddddd...I want you to change her. So,here." I said giving Allyssa to Austin. Austin groaned again as he took Allyssa. Then he started changing her. "Oh...Austy,you have to change her in the changing part...you see that baby sign in the front is the baby changing area...goodbye." I smiled triumphtly. (A/N: If I spelled that wrong...don't hate me!)

**Austin's POV**

"Oh...Austy,you have to change her in the changing part...you see that baby sign in the front is the baby changing area...goodbye." She told me and I groaned again.

"Ally,really?" I questioned her. "You want me to walk up there with nothing on but my boxers and tank top. This isn't funny." I stated as I caught her laughing. I sighed as I reached down for my pants...which were NOT there. "Um...Ally,where are my pants?"

"Oh," She continued to say. "I put it somewhere you couldn't find them. I also got your jacket and collar shirt...so bye." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Okay...just wait for her to fall asleep and I won't have to do it.

"Austin,now." She said demanded still having her eyes closed. I sighed and hurriedly made my way to the changing area. I got a lot of 'eww's and 'what the hell?'s. I mean...dammit,I'll make sure to be on Ally's side next time because she can come up with the most bazaar plans.

I quickly finished changing Allyssa and hurried back to my seat. Once I got there,I sighed in relief. "Mr. Moon?" I looked up to find Greg with a strange and confusing look on his face. "Were you just half-naked?" I sigh in embarressment. I could also feel my cheeks heat up. Out of nowhere,you could hear a giggle from my fiancé on the side. "Oh and you...smeeell!" Greg exclaimed. My cheeks grew hotter and I shooshed him back.

Once Greg was gone,I turned and glared at Ally. Even when her eyes were closed,I knew she was still looking at me. She finally opens her eyes and stare at me. "What?" She asked like she was innocent. "Greg was right,though. You do stink."

Oh my gosh...can't she be anymore punchable.

Oh my dear lord! I just said that my fiancé could be punchable...shame on myself.

**In the morning**

"Austy wake up!" I open my eyes to see my beautiful fiancé right in front of me staring. Her smile grew evil.

"Aw come on!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,yes...it was short but that was technically two chapters in one day so be...HAPPY!**

**Anyways,there should be a new chapter of Together,FOREVER up tonight sometime.**

**Until Tomorrow Morning,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	13. Home Sweet Home or Home Sour Home

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Alls...wake up." I hear my fiancé say. I yawn and open my eyes to find Austin holding Allyssa whie smiling at me.

"And hey to you to." I say and sat up to stretch. I looked out the window to see that we stopped. "Oh...we're already in Miami?" I ask and Austin nods his head.

"About time!" He exclaimed. He stood up and gave me Allyssa as he grabbed our bags and suitcases. I couldn't help but notice that he was still in his bus outfit...which was boxers and a tank top.

"Um...Austin,please put on some clothes." I tell him with a sigh. He gives me a confused look. "And put on some deodorant because you stink!" He gave me a pouty look as he pulled on his pants. He put on his shoes and put a jacket over his tank top. "Alright...thank you. At least you look decent...hold on." I walked over and went into his bag. I took out the item and gave it to him. "Here you go...hurry and put it on! You stink!"

He shakes his head amused by my sudden change of attitude. "You're the one that said I had to go along with it." I couldn't argue with his statement so I just shrugged and walked out of the bus.

**Home**

We finally pull up to our house. I'm just super happy to be back. "Hey Alls...you happy to be back home." I nodded quickly as ai got out the taxi. Austin got our bags and things out the car. I walked up to the front door,only to notice that I didn't have my keys. "I gotcha." Austin said from behind me. He sat down the bags and dug into his. Once he got the key,he handed it to me. I opened the door and walked in. I walked in only to be shocked by the look of the place. Suddenly,Austin walks in with the bags and all of a sudden...the bags dropped out of his hands. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled.

I looked at him and shrugged. Suddenly,everyone else come in and they did exactly what Austin did. "Austin...come on. It's just a great day to be a cleaning day." His mouth dropped open as he turned to me.

"Ally that's why I have maids that get paid." He said. That actually rhymed.

"Austy," I say in my little four-year old voice. "Please...for me. Just help me clean up the place." I looked around as I told him that. There was food stains on the wall. Clothes were on the floor. I could go on for hours. I turn to Austin. "So,you ready?" He eyed me and groaned. Then he gestured the people behind him...which was Greg and the maids. Austin is trying to get out of work. No the hell he won't! I smiled as I made my way to Greg and the others. I lean in to whisper in his ear. "Austin said that you guys have the day off." I leaned back to watch his face expression.

"Seriously?" Greg exclaimed. I nodded. He looked over my shoulder to Austin-who was confused.

"Um...Alls...what did you just tell them?" I smiled sheepishly. Austin walked up to me and repeated it again but sternly. "Alls,why did you just tell them?" I smiled sheepishly again.

"Oh...she said that you said that we can have the day off." Greg butts in. "Everyone,we got the day off! Lets go!" Everyone cheered as they ran out but Austin stopped them completely.

"Wait!" Austin exclaimed. "I didn't give no one the day off...so get your asses back in that house!" Everyone groaned as they beggined to walk into the house.

"No!" I yelled. Allyssa put her head in my chest as I spoke. "I think that I have every right to say if they have a day off. I mean...I am the Mrs. Future Austin Moon. Shouldn't I get a say so,aswell?" I looked at Austin's expression and I wanted to die of laughter,but I had to stay strong.

Austin made his way to me. When he got there,he wrapped his arms around. "Babe...are you sure that you want them to have a day off. I don't think they should." Austin looked into my eyes again. Dammit. I could crack any second now. Austin leans in and catches my lips. He bites my bottom lip and I access him entrance. Suddenly,we were interrupted by a hand on our faces. I looked down to see Allyssa with a disgusted face trying to pinch our faces. "Allyssa...why you little...booger." Really Austin? Really?

I forgot that everyone else was in front of us. So,they just witnessed it. "Um...go along with your day off." I told them and they hurriedly ran off the lot. Austin turned to me with a glare. I just shrugged my shoulders and went inside. "Alright time to clean!"

**(A/N: There will be a song in the background because they are cleaning...I don't know about you,but I can't clean if the radio isn't on.)**

I appeared in the kitchen with my apron on. I also had on some black yoga pants and a white tank. "Austin! Hurry up!" I called from downstairs. Suddenly,you hear footsteps walking slowly into the kitchen. I turned around to see my loving fiancé looking like he was going to die from boredom. I examine his look. He had black sweats on with no shirt...wait! No shirt! "Um...Austin,where did you put Allyssa?" He points up indicating that she's asleep in her room. "Okay...and why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Because," He responds. "I don't feel like wearing a shirt for SEVEN hours!" I know he's probably furious right now.

I nod. "Alright...so lets get started." I said and he groans as he follows me to start the cleaning day.

_Round & Round__**-I started with the living room.**_

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me__**-I danced as I wiped down the table.**_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me__**-I run over to the couch to find chip crums.**_

_Oh why you always make me feel__**-I run into the kitchen to grab the broom.**_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing__**-I run into the living room with the broom.**_

_My, my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say__**-I dust off the couch while dancing.**_

_We're going round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round-Austin comes in._

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round__**-He comes over and dance with me.**_

_You come to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

_I push my feelings to the side__**-I sweep off the floor.**_

_But then you bring them back_

_Bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop [x2]_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going__**-I run over to get the mop.**_

_Round & round & round_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

_Uoh uoh uoh__**-I mop the floor.**_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

FINISHED! The living room...still about eight more rooms to go.

"Hey Alls...I'm bored." Austin said. I look at him crazy.

"It's only been 4 minutes and you're bored...wow! Anyways,what room did you do?" I told him.

"Our room." He answered quickly.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Our room wasn't trashed!" Austin smiled and nodded as he went off to somewhere else.

Whew! This is going to be a long cleaning day.

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight__**-I sigh as I go into the movie room.**_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care__**-Popcorn is everywhere.**_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright__**-I sweep up the popcorn from the floor.**_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time__**-I dance while I was Dustin off seats.**_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)__**-I shout "WHOO!"**_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time.__**-That made me think about bed stuff.**_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time.__**-I know me and Austin would.**_

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there__**-I'm almost finished with cleaning this room.**_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time.__**-I'm done with movie room!**_

"Whew! A few more rooms to go!" I say to myself as I walk out.

**Later on that day**

I'm almost done with everything. I walk Into the game room. It was a total mess. Now that I was thinking,did Austin clean up? I just shrugged the feeling and went to clean up. When I got to the sofa,it was already occupied. "AUSTIN!" I yell. Austin woke up with a startle which in result made him fall to the floor.

"I'm up!" He announced. He looked at my face. I know that I was pissed maybe beyond pissed. "Okay...I'll clean up the game room...you go rest." He said and got to work. I smiled and skipped out.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

We are now done with everything. The house looks spotless. It looks better than it did at first anyways. Suddenly,there was a knock. "Who could that be?" I asked Austin. He shrugged and I did too. I walked over and opened it. There stood Trish and Dez.

"Hey Ally." Trish said nervously giving me a hug. I gave her the same pressure she gave me.

"Hey Ally." Dez said and I waved at him.

"So...why are you guys here?" I ask them. They smile uneasy.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Dez shouted. "We trashed your house." Dez put his hand over his mouth.

"What!" Austin and I said in unicon. Austin had just appeared at the door.

"RUN!" Trish yelled and they both ran off.

"Oh they are so dead." Austin said and ran after them.

I chuckled evily. "What did I do to deserve him...wait! They trashed the house and we had to clean it up...AW HELL NO!"

* * *

**A/N: So there you go...and there was two songs in here...which I don't own.**

**I don't own...Round and Round by Selena Gomez or Good Time by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepson.**

**There you go,I'm currently working on new chapters of FCFG right now. Well,me and my partner EnvyNV are doing it.**

**So...I'm busy today. I'm really trying to get three chapters of that done today. I already got one and it's outstanding! So,until tomorrow which is for...wait for it!**

**The premier of two new stories:**

**(1) RT Bundle**

**(2) Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends**

**I hope you guys tune in tomorrow. Also,there is a new special LWMHB tomorrow. Be thankful for that!**

**Anyways,bye guys.**

**R5Auslly**


	14. Sleeping Time or Adult Time (SHORT)

**A/N: This is not favorite chapter. Sometimes, it's best if you give your own opinion about your chapter.**

**Anyways, guys thanks! We have OFFICIALLY reached 100 reviews...well it's 105 now. Oh my gosh! I always had the dream of only getting 20 reviews and now 100 is awesome! Thanks guys and for those of you who read LWMHB-thank you becausRowe reached 100 aswell. **

**This is awesome because this is my first story to get 100 reviews and LWMHB being the second as of yesterday.**

**So,if you want to read it...be my guest.**

**Also, this might be a SHORT chapter (sorry). The next one will be longer...I promise!**

**Until the end of the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh." I say soothingly as my body falls into the bed. I hear a chuckle beside me. I open my eyes to see Austin smiling. "And what do you want?" I ask him while groaning.

He shook his head in amusement and went to the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes and sink further and further into the bed. "Looks like someone's tired." I hear Austin say as he re-enters the bedroom. I nod slightly and close my eyes. "Uh-uh-uh!" I reopened my eyes when Austin said that.

"What?" I groaned trying to keep my eyes open.

"Haha...you don't remember your promise that you gave me two days ago?" He tells me and I groan remembering well.

* * *

_**(Flashback to Two Days Ago-Written in Thrid POV)**_

_Ally smiled. "What did I do to deserve him...wait! They trashed the house and we had to clean it up...AW HELL NO!" She shouts and took off behind Trish,Dez, and Austin._

_Austin catches up to Trish and Dez when they get stuck at a corner. "Hi-yah!" Austin sends a kick to Dez's leg. Dez drops to the ground in pain. Austin then turns to Trish and smiled evily. Her eyes got widened when she sees what he did to Dez. Trish backed up a little. "Nice Austin...be nice." Austin smiled as Trish was saying those words. _

_He kept walking up to her slowly before something stands in front of him. Ally. "No one will be fighting Trish-" Trish sighed at Ally's word. Then Ally finished what she was saying, "But me!" Ally ran to Trish and tacked her to the ground. "Ally! Ally! Stop! We're sorry!" At this point, Ally had Trish pinned to the ground._

_Austin was just standing behind the ladies smiling to himself. Just then,Dez tried to stand up. But it resulted in another kick to his stomach. "Okay...so are we clear on trashing others people's houses or not?" Dez shook his head. "No! We only did that because you guys wouldn't take us to Hawaii with you-" Dez couldn't finish what he was saying, because Austin stomped on his stomach over and over again._

_"Austin stop!" Ally exclaimed because you could see a footprint in Dez's face. Ally sighed as she walked over to the fight. She leaned into Austin's ear and whispered. "If you stop, what about you and me in bed moving roughly against each other for the first time since we've been together." Ally backed back and Austin instantly stopped._

_He stretched out his hand for Dez to take. Dez took it and Austin patted his back. "No hard feelings, right?" Austin told him._

_Geez, boys can be so like BOYS for sex. They would do anything to get it._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

Back to **Ally's POV**

"Alright come on." I told him as he pounced on top of me shirtless. "Gosh! You are so a boy." He nodded quickly.

I got the feeling that this will be one night that he'll cherish.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

"Come on Ally,pick up the speed!" Austin groaned. I shook my head.

"No...I'm too tired." I said and callapsed right next to him.

I heard him chuckle. "Well,anything is better than nothing. Though...It would be good to go for another round."

Oh shit! And I thought he was finished with it. I sighed as I feel him get on top of me.

"Be my guest." I told him and we started once again.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't I tell you it was short?**

**Anyways, I couldn't put rated "M" stuff in there so it had to remain at a teenage level. I really hope I don't get into trouble for this.**

**Anyways, thanks and review. Again, it wasn't my favorite chapter but a chapter is a chapter right?**

**Also check out Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends and Road Trip to LA-sequel: RT Bundle**

**Until next time,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	15. News or Unexpected News

**A/N: Hey guys...I know it's late. I've been reading stories basically what I'm gonna be doing for a long time.**

**Anyways, this chapter is special but it might be a short special chapter. Anyways,thanks for everyone and the reviews. I love you guys.**

**Anyways, this chapter should make you all want moooooorrrreeee!**

**So, hurry and read.**

**Until the end of the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally...you ok?" My fiancé asked me from behind. What the hell? No...I'm not okay.

"Austin...why...are...you...asking me questions?" I question him as I continue vomiting into the toilet. I hear him sigh behind me. When I'm done vomiting, I stand up and flush the toilet. I turn around to Austin's worried face. "Austin...I'm okay,really!" He sighs again then rolls his eyes.

"Alright...whatever you say Alls." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. We were body to body. I look up to his face because he's ALOT taller than me. "Alright...you need some rest okay?" I nod. He smiles at me and lifted me onto his shoulder. He gently sits me on the bed and tucks me in. Then he gives me a peck on my lips. "Sleep well,Alls. I gotta go see Jimmy at the studio. I'll see you tonight and if you need anything...always call me or Trish. If not then get Greg or the maids." I smile and nod in understandment. He smiles back before walking to the light switch and turning it off. As soon as the light was off, I was out like a light.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

I open my eyes and look around. "Why did I-" I was cut off when I felt something coming up my throat. I swiftly jump out of bed which in result made me fall.

And you could probably guess what happen after that.

Vomit came out of my mouth and to the floor. When I was done, I let a small tear fall. "What's happening to me?" I whisper to myself as I stand up. I walk downstairs into the kitchen to see one of the maids. "Um...Jenny, I kind of threw up in our bedroom...can you clean it up for me?" I ask in a polite way. She nodded and smiled then her face became serious. "Um...why are you constantly vomiting, Mrs. Moon?" I froze. I really don't know why I froze because I absolutely don't have an answer. "Um...I really don't know,Jenny." I say.

She nods then says, "Um...Rosie!" She calls out. Rosie suddenly appears. "Um...can you go clean up Moon's bedroom...I think there's vomit on the floor?" Rosie nods and swiftly runs up to the room. I turn to Jenny. I was about to speak, but she puts her finger on my lips. "Shhhhh! You go rest on the sofa that's close to the bathroom down here and I'll be back." And with that, she hurried out the door.

I sighed as I layed across the sofa drifting of to a deep sleep.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see Jenny in front of me with a plastic bag. "Here." She says as she hands me the bag. I look at her confused until I looked into the bed.

"Whoa! I don't think-" I was cut off by Jenny.

"Just go and take it!" She said sternly. I nodded my head scared at the fact of Jenny's sternness.

I run into the bathroom and take the test out of the bag. Oh well darnit...I'll just tell you! It's a PREGNANCY Test!

I took the test and waited 5 minutes. When the timer went off on my phone, I took it out of me. I examine it.

POSITVE! (It had two pink X's)

I shake my head in disbelief. "Nononononononononononono!" I say all at once. I grab my phone and dial the only person I know who's knows what to do about this.

The phone picks up. "Hello?"

"Trish! I need you to come to my house and I mean NOW!" (A/N: OOOH,get it. That's the initials of this story.)

"Whoa whoa whoa! Alls what happened to you?"

"Just come...I'll explain later."

"Okay...I'll be over." And with that...Trish hanged the phone up.

_30 minutes later_

"Alls what's wrong!?" I hear Trish call out when she runs in. I stand there with tears in my eyes as I just look at her.

I raise up the pregnancy stick. "Trish?" I say. Trish eyes widened. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...it was short...sorry. I have school tomorrow,so I have to get ready.**

**Now with the school schedule...it's on my profile page so look that up.**

**In the morning-before I got to school...I'll try to post the next one up after this so thanks guys for your support.**

**Don't worry...if I don't update, I'll still be there reading. So don't think you can't review or PM. I'm gonna be here every single day from the time I come to school until around midnight so please just talk to me whenever.**

**Okay,until tomorrow morning**

**R5Auslly**


	16. Telling Austin or Telling Fatherstin

**A/N: Thank you guys. If you want to check out the chapter list for LWMHB...it's on my page. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter.**

**Special thanks to:** _nerdychick316, justus13, melitza253r. s, AusllyBeliver, It'sYaGirlTerTer, rauraauslly, queenc, xoRossxoRikerxo, Rossismylife, 24-7 HH and A and A Lover, Ausllylover0902, RubyMae16, zane, Ausllylover300, IAuNi9, LoveShipper, PICKLES-PANCALES, EmilyAnaya19, 1241070, and SmileyAuslly_

**Also...I would like to acknowledge one person:** PICKLES-PANCAKES

This is my first time seeing you and yes I do have holidays off. The schedule is just different for different people.

**Also someone else...Ausllylover300: I knew that the chapter 14 sucked! That's why I put it in my author's note that if it sucked...it just wasn't one of my best chapters.**

**Anyways,back to my story**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Last Time on Nanny or Wifey**

I took the test and waited 5 minutes. When the timer went off on my phone, I took it out of me. I examine it.

POSITVE! (It had two pink X's)

I shake my head in disbelief. "Nononononononononononono!" I say all at once. I grab my phone and dial the only person I know who's knows what to do about this.

The phone picks up. "Hello?"

"Trish! I need you to come to my house and I mean NOW!"** (A/N: OOOH,get it. That's the initials of this story.)**

"Whoa whoa whoa! Alls what happened to you?"

"Just come...I'll explain later."

"Okay...I'll be over." And with that...Trish hanged the phone up.

**30 minutes later**

"Alls what's wrong!?" I hear Trish call out when she runs in. I stand there with tears in my eyes as I just look at her.

I raise up the pregnancy stick. "Trish?" I say. Trish eyes widened. "I'm pregnant."

**Reality**

"What, Alls!" Trish continued jumping up and down in excitement. "That's great! Now, our kids will be able to grow up together." Ally sighed knowing that Trish would go on and on about this.

"Um...Trish,seriously?" I say with my hands on my hips.

She nodded. "Oh...so that means that you and Austin...you know...had-" I cut her off from any other statement.

"Okay,Trish...yes!" I continue. "Yes! We did 'it'. But what does that have to do with me telling you that I'm pregnant?"

"Well,for starters." Trish continues. "Now,we know who the daddy is." She smiles big. I nod. "Well,you're going to tell Austin right?"

Oh no! I didn't think about that.

"Um...yeah...just...not right...now." I say with a sigh and I sit on the couch. "I messed up Trish. What if Austin doesn't want the baby? He'll leave me or better yet...kick me out!" At this point,I'm crying.

"Ally...you have to tell him." Trish said rubbing circles on my back.

I sigh. "I know Trish...I just don't know when."

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNO WNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

"Ally!" I hear my fiancé call out. "Ally!"

"In here!" I call back. He comes around the corner and into the kitchen with some bag. "What's the bag for?"

"Um...it's the props for my video." He tells me. "Dez told me to get these so I can use them." I chuckle lightly as I take the bag out of his hands going through it.

"Okay...so Dez asked you to get wine and cupcakes...wait are these whine flavor cupcakes?" I ask still looking in the bag. I hear Austin do a nervous laugh. I finally look up from the bag to him. "So,what's the special occasion?" I ask.

He did another nervous laugh. "Well...okay."

I had to tell him something and I might as well get this over with. "I have to tell you something!" Austin and I say in unicon. We look at each other wierdly. "Um...you first!" We both say in unicon again. "No...you first!" We say again then we said, "(sigh) Fine,you first!" Alright this is getting wierd.

"Okay...I'll go!" Austin yelled out in excitement. "Look...Jimmy signed me up for a tour! This is so awesome!"

"Oh." Is all I could say.

"Oh...oh...Aren't you excited?" He asked me excitedly.

"Yeah." I say and nod. "I guess this is why you bought the wine and the other...wine."

He nods. "Yep." He gets up. "I'll go pour us some...be right back." And with that, he was off to the kitchen. Shoot! How am I going to tell Austin? "Here you go my dear." Austin said sitting down my wine.

He sat beside me. He drank some. My eyes widened in shock at him. "You're drinking without me. We need to make a toast first." His eyes widened.

"Oh...I'm sorry Alls." He continued. "I guess I was soooo thirsty." He said puting emphasis on thirsty.

I tell ya. These boys minds are always nasty.

"Okay...to my handsome husband who just got his first ever tour signing." I stated as we clinked our glasses.

"Okay...so what did you want to tell me?" He asked me and I spit out my whine. "You okay,Alls?" Austin asked as he sat down his glass of whine. I nod.

Shoot! I might as well just go ahead and tell him. "Um...Austin-" I was cut off by crying. "Shoot! Allyssa." I raced upstairs to get my little cupcake. "Hey cupcake." I say once I picked her up.

"Mama!" She says as she claps. I smile at her. "Mama prent?" I give her a confused look. "Mama prent?" She said again...I just shrugged it off as I went downstairs.

"Hey my little booger." Austin says as he sits Allyssa in his lap. "How is she doing?" He asked me. I nod an okay. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"So-" I tried to speak again but Allyssa interrupted me again.

"Mama prent!" She said again while clapping her hands. What is she saying?

"What is she saying?" Austin asked and I shrugged. Then she said it again, "Mama prent!"

OKAY...what is she saying?

"Mama pregnant!...as if." Austin said scoffing. He look over to my tears face then he froze. "You're pregnant aren't you?" I nod even though tears were already flowing crazy down my face.

Austin just sat there and looked at me. "Say something?" I tell him. He didnt say anything...he just kept looking at me.

"Mama cryig?"** (A/N: Mama crying?)** I hear Allyssa say but I'm too focus on Austin's reaction.

"Say something Austin!" I tell him. He doesn't say anything.

He stays like that for a minute before he smiles and pull me into a hug. "Yes! I really hope this one is a boy." Austin exclaimed.

"Haha!" I laughed. He always knew how to cheer me up. "Why do you want a boy?"

He scoffs again. "DUH Ally. I need someone to become a Rockstar like thier dad. Anyways...I also need him to scare off any boys that come to Allyssa or any one of my girls that may pop out in the future." He stated poking my belly.

I laughed at his seriousness. I really hoped it to be a girl though. "I hope this to be a girl." I say and Austin looks at me and shakes his head.

"Nope." He said. "I called the boy first." I smiled at his silliness.

"We actually don't know yet." I told him. I made sure to look into his eyes. He had no choice but to look into mine.

"Oh fine!" He said. "We'll have a girl." I smiled.

"Thank you for agreeing with your wife!" I said. He chuckled.

"Future wife!" He said and Allyssa his her daddy in the chest.

Austin faked like it hurted. "Ow!"

"Mama-wife!" She said. Austin nodded.

"Alright, alright...mama wife." And with that, he took her into the kitchen to do something.

**In the morning**

I woke up feeling warmth beside me. I open my eyes to see none other than...A DOG!

"AUSTIN! Help!" I called out. He came running into the room. I pointed to the dog next to me. "How did this get in here?" I asked him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I probably drunk too much last night when I went out with Dez and...I ended up with a dog and a headache this morning." He finished scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I sighed. "Fine...but we're naming him pickles!"

He shook his head. "Nooooooo! Please Alls. Lets name him Pancskes. He even looks like a pancake." I look at him odd. "Well the color of a pancakes." He sighed. "Alls,I've been thinking that I'm gonna be on tour-" I stop him from continuing.

I sighed again. "We'll talk about the tour thing later. Alright...his name is pancakes but I get to name the child pickles for his or her nickname." Austin's eyes widened and he shook his head swiftly.

"Aw hell no!" He shouted. "Alright you win...pickles is the dog name." And with that he left out of the room.

Yep...I got this man wrapped around my finger. I bet you don't have your man like that.

**(A/N: Okay so I didn't add in the part about when he was going to go out with Dez that night...sorry :(...Anyways...I thought about giving you the chapter list sneak peak.)**

17.) Doctors or Killers (8/11)

18.) Just Plans or Wedding Plans (8/17)

19.) Not Letting You Go or See You Later (8/18)

22.) Wedding Day or The Very Best Day (8/25)

23.) Fairytales or Marrytales (9/7)

* * *

**A/N: Whats up guys!**

**School was fun today but it'll get boring in a minute. It's sometimes gets in my nerves but I just have to deal with it until next summer when we are officially off. I have fall and winter break. Also spring break and a couple of holidays off so yeah...anyways, thank Guys!**

**Thanks again to you guys. Even though the last two chapters were short...you still reviewed and I love you guys for that.**

**Thanks :)**

**And I'm updating IAM today so if you read that story...go ahead and read it. I would've updated this morning but we were running late so I had to do it now.**

**Anyways...big news is that I'm going to start the first chapter of my upcoming September story...Same Car with My Enemy (Name might change later)**

**So see you guys later and I will give you a sneak peak of the first chapter of it probably during the chapter on Sunday...I'll see.**

**Until next time...bye guys**

**R5Auslly**


	17. Doctors or Killers

**A/N: 17th chapter...wow! **

**I can't belive that I made it this far with this story...the most chapters I've ever had in a story is 27 which is APS. (The first one...not the sequel)**

**I'd like to thank you guys for your support...I also love you guys. Even though during the week, you hardly ever hear from me...you still give me your support so that is way awesome. **

**CHECK my profile *WEEKLY* to find out the night of new chapters. They will always be up there for you to check. **

**Don't forget to tune in Saturday for a *Special night* and don't forget to tune in tomorrow for a VERY special night.**

**_1) Finale of IAM_**

**_2) Return Chapter of APRLS_**

**Alright, enough with the lecture...here is chapter 17**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

"Austin!" I yell out. "No!" I start squirming in his arms. "I want out!" He just chuckled lightly and continued his way to his car with me in his arms.

"No can do, Alls." He tells me and unlocks the car door. He puts me in and stand back up.

Perfect.

I move to get out but he hurriedly shut the door and lock it. I try lifting up the lock stick but it seems like he was holding the lock button on his keys. He finally gets in and locks the door. I look at him confused. He turns to me. "I locked it...just in case you tried to jump out while I'm driving." He said and started the engine.

"Austin, pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee." I whine.

He shakes his head and accelerates the car. I huff and sat back in the passenger seat with my arms folded across my chest. "So much for always being on your fiancé's side." I mumble loudly so that he could clearly hear. Which indeed, he did hear.

"What!" He almost shouts. "I'm always 100% behind you. It's just that when it comes to ultrasounds and very real stuff...that's when I'm only about 20% behind you." I gasp at his words. His eyes widened. "Oh...not like that. It's just that you dislike doctors or hospitals and I have to be the one that's strong-because me and you both know what happened last time." He said which made me think of that time.

_**Flashback (Couple of Months Ago)**_

_"Wake up my sleeping beauties." I hear someone softly say. I open my eyes to see my sexy fiancé staring at me with a smile across his lips. I smile back and look down to see Allyssa asleep across my chest. I chuckle lightly then sat up in the bed while carefully holding Allyssa. Austin chuckled. "Hey...you two are always asleep when I come here. Why is that?" He asked while taking off his shoes. _

_I scoffed. "Are you serious?" I asked sarcastically but Austin didnt get it. So, he nodded. I smile at his weirdness. "Um...actually, you don't come into the house until around ten at night which is..." I glance pver at the alarm clock beside the bed. Then I look back to Austin and continue. "10:24 right now." He sighs as he throws off his pants._

_"Okay, okay...I come in late." He continues. "But, can you please just stay awake until I come back...I come home wishing sometimes that you'll be awake so that we can have some...you know-" I cut Austin off by smacking his lips. He quickly put his hand to his mouth that was throbbing in pain. "Thanks so much Alls." He said sarcastically. I nodded a 'yes' and put my head back on my pillow and close my eyes._

_{In the Morning}_

_"Mama!" I hear and I open my eyes to see Allyssa clapping. I give her a strange look then I look to my left to see Austin getting out the shower. _

_"Finally, you woke up." Austin said with a towel wrapped around his lower section. He walk over and kiss me quickly on the cheek before grabbing Allyssa. "Hey, how was your morning cutie?...you are so cute...yes you are...yes you_ _are." He cooed. Allyssa smiled._

_"Austin, put on some clothes." I demanded. He just looked at me and smirked._

_"Awww...so you're tired of looking at my absolutely attractive body." He said. I just scoffed as I stood up from the bed. _

_"I'm going to brush my teeth." I told him and made my way to the bathroom. _

_When I come out the bathroom, I see Austin throwing Allysss in the air. "Austin! Stop it! You might drop her." I tell him. He shook his head._

_"I'm not going to drop her Alls." He said. Then out of nowhere, his hand slips from Allyssa and she falls down. Luckily, she hits the bed...Which is soft by the way._

_Allyssa started sniffing. Oh...Lord! "[crying]" Allyssa did. _

_"Austin!" I yelled as I ran over to him and quickly raised my foot to his mid-section. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor groaning (A/N: Or is it moaning). I picked up Allyssa and stated rocking her._

_"Allllly." Austin whined. "Why did you have to kick me in the...groin?" I chuckled evily before walking to the bathroom._

_I walk back out to see Austin trying to get off the floor. "Come on! Get up already." He looks up at me and shakes his head slowly._

_"I can't." He said. _

_"Oh...shit!" I said then covered my mouth for using that language in front of Allyssa._

_I helped Austin to the car and buckled Allyssa up. Then we made our way to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, we were suddenly rushed into a room. "Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" The nurse or doctor said. He nodded and then she asked, "what's wrong with you...or what can I do for you today?" _

_Austin sighed. "I dropped my daughter so my fiancé kicked me in the...well, you know." He said._

_She turned her head to glare at me then she turned back to Austin and smiled. "Awww...so I'll get Doctor Malone and then we can get on with the doctor stuff." She said and left._

_Few minutes later, she came back in with another 'woman' nurse. "Alright." She said putting on her gloves. "We're going to have to check your...middle section so spread wide."_

_"Oh hell no!" I shouted. I turned to Austin. "Um...I think male doctors would be fine." I told him and he looked at me strangely._

_"Alls." He continued. "I don't think that I would like a male looking at my middle part. It probably would be best if-" I cut him off._

_"No!" I shouted. "I'm the only woman who's allowed that wish not any other woman." He sighed and nodded._

_The other women glared at me and I smiled triumphtly._

**_End of Flashback _**

We went into a room and sat there patiently. "Ok, so we have Ally Dawson...correct." A doctor said coming into the room. I nodded slightly. I was a bit scared. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Okay so now I have to put some gel on you...that will be very cold." He tells me pulling out a jar of blue gel. He puts it on me and I shrrutter at the feeling. He points to the screen. "Alright so you can't see the baby yet but you can see the heartbeat." He tells us.

"You see Allyssa...that's your baby brother or sister." Austin cooed. Allyssa clapped.

"Yay!" She cheered. "But I wan a brawtha." (A/N: But I want a brother)

* * *

**A/N: That's it.**

**If its a grammer problem then deal with it.**

**Next Saturday is a special Saturday. It has he premiere of my new story, IAND. So check that Saturday out.**

**Details are on my profile page.**

**Anyways, until next time**

**R5Auslly**


	18. Two-Parters or 2-Parters

**A/N: Alright, so I got a very good response...well sorta-like question...from .**

**So to answer her question is...**

_ izzyTod: What happened to the SUPER huge chapters that would take me 30 minutes to get through? :'(_

_My response: Okay so...yes! These chapters are short, but I have school so some of these are going to be a while before I get to make them as long. I promise to try and make this one long enough but I really don't know right now. On August 25, that will be a long one...just to tell you. So thanks for the question and response. I hope I cleared the problem up for you._

**Oh my gosh! I freaking love you guys right now. Look at all my reviews. Also, I'm gonna need baby names so keep them coming. I ONLY will take them if you put them in the review box. You can put them in any review box of any of the chapters because I will read them.**

**I KNOW I got GRAMMER problems. DON'T and I repeat DON'T make a BAD review about it.**

**Alright...enough with my lecture. Here goes the next chapter of NOW (chapter 18)-until the end**

**R5Auslly**

Chapter 18-1: Just Plans or Wedding Plans

**Ally's POV**

"Allllly...I'm tired." My fiancé say as I try to lift him out of bed. I just don't know why I would do that?

"Come on, Austin." I whine while tugging on his arm. "Austin...we have to figure out our wedding plans together." I pull extra hard on his arm, but that doesn't do anything.

"Alls," Austin stated. "Come on. I want sleep. We'll figure this out later on today. I just don't feel like doing this at 8:00 in the morning."

Wow! Talk about future husbands.

"Al-alright." I said. "But since you're acting like that...no adult time until after the baby is born. Actually...two years."

I knew this would get him.

"I'm up!" He called out as he sat up.

I shook my head in amusement. "Oh thanks...but I wasn't kidding when I said that you had to wait." I smirked a little when I was done saying that.

He pouted. "No fair." I nodded my head and then laughed.

I could sense him getting off the bed as I was standing there laughing uncontrollably. "Hahaha! So funny." Austin said sarcastically.

I nodded. "Yep it is funny." He glared at me before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, I just log on to my twitter and scroll through my tweets.

_RealityTV: Austin Moon and his fiancé Ally Dawson...their wedding is only two weeks awake._

_Just4Real: Austin Moon's wedding in two weeks._

_Trish4yaPeeps: Haha! Everybody is talking about Austin but not my bestie. Ally's wedding is next week too._

"Ally!" Austin yelled as he barged out the bathroom door reading his phone. "Why does it say that you are getting married next week? Are you secretly marrying someone? Who is he because I'm gonna-" I cut him off from anymore words.

"Shut it!" I scold him. He flinched back. "Just be quiet and listen. Trish probably got confused on when and what time the wedding is." I said. I look back at my phone to see:

_Trish4yaPeeps: Oops, I meant two weeks away._

I showed Austin the text and he sighed in relief. I just shake my head towards him. "What will I ever do with you?" I tell him.

"Okay so...what about Josh?" I ask him. He thinks to himself.

"No."

"No?" I ask.

He nods. "I just don't like it."

"Ok..what about Samuel?" I ask. He shakes his head on that one aswell.

"Whoa-whoa wait!" Austin exclaimed. "Let me pick the names."

"What about Skylar?" He said.

I thought to myself then gave a thumbs up.

"Okay...so since Skylar can be a girl or boy name..it's awesome. Anyways, I was also thinking that our names will all have to start with an 'A'. You know, like you-me-Allyssa."

I nod my head. "I get where you are going with this but why are we picking names now." I said giving him a strange look. "There's no since in doing that. We need to plan our wedding not the babies."

He looked at me then smiled. "But we're still just making plans." He said whining.

I scoffed. "Oh my gosh Austin! Wedding plans." I say.

He sighs before he gets off the couch and into the kitchen. "Okay...so it's going to be as simple as this." He says. "I plan our honeymoon and you plan the wedding."

I shook my head slowly. "What? Why not?" He asked.

"Um because...I'll be doing all the work." I said. "You won't." He sighed and nodded.

"Okay..okay." He said. "We'll split it up." He walked out of the kitchen. "But we are still getting a Waterslide for our honeymoon!" He calls out.

"AW HELL NO!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: How was that...was it funny enough? Anyways, this chapter is split up into two chapters so brace yourselves. **

**The next one is called chapter 18-Part 2: Ultrasounds or Baby Sounds**

* * *

Chapter 18-Part 2: Ultrasounds or Baby Sounds

"Hey baby!" Austin smiles when he enters the hospital room with a drink in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"What...you didn't give me nothing?" I asked playfully being shocked. He shrugged and nodded his head. I seen him bite into his sandwich. I looked over to the drink to see that he had a Mountin Dew.

I slip my hand over and secretly grab it. I drink some without him noticing and out it back. "Okay...so I'm Doctor Weatherbeam-" I cut him off with my hard laughing.

"Are you serious?" I get between laughs.

He gives me a confused face. "Um...what's funny?" He asked.

"Are you serious that your name is Doctor Weatherbeam?" I asked.

He nodded sadly and I just burst out into more crying laughters.

"Anyways-HEY!" Austin exclaimed. I looked over to see him holding his drink bottle. "How did this even get that low? I haven't drunk it yet." The doctor shrugged and started the ultrasound.

This was my fourth ultrasound and I've got to tell you...it has been a handfull. "So...Ms. Dawson-" He was interuppted by Austin's 'ahem'. "Um...Mrs. Moon-I will like you to know that you're doing well." He said.

"Wait how do you know if you didn't put the blue gel on?" I asked him. He sighed and reluctantly got the blue gel out. I turned to Austin. "Um...Austin?"

He looked at me in my face. "Yes, Ally-cat?"

"Can we get a new doctor?" I said/asked. More being on the serious side.

The doctor laughed but he stopped when he seen that we weren't laughing. "Okay...lets get this going." He puts the cold gel on. I shiver but it wasn't a lot since I was used to it. "Okay...like I said before, you are in a healthy shape." I smiled. He smiled back before looking back to the screen. "And it looks like I could tell what your babies are going to be? Hold on be right back!" The doctor ran out the room.

I looked over to Austin. "Um...are we like really going to have...twins." I say in tears. This is my first time with pregnancy and my first just started as twins. "Wait! We can't just trust the doctor and move on. The doctor is kind of stupid ya know." He said. I shrugged with a smile on my face.

"Here you guys go!" The doctor came in saying with folders in his hands.

He gave it to us. "If and when you are ready to know what the sex of your babies are...just open them." He bowed down to us like he was a Chinese and we were his master.

"Okay...how about we-" I cut off his sentence.

"Wait until after our wedding day...probably on our honeymoon." I said and smiled.

Austin groaned. "Ugh...okay."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so tomorrow's might be long...I don't know. Anyways, next Sunday's chapter will be long because the official wedding day. **

**Alright my new story is up. (I'm Always Next Door)**

**I have had three different stories premiere this August. There might be a new one next Friday but I probably will put that on hold until October of January.**

**Check out my other updates for tonight..which include:**

**1) FCFG**

**2) TF**

**3) RT Bundle**

**Alright until tomorrow, bye**

**R5Auslly**


	19. Not Letting You Go or See You Later

**A/N: Wow! This is the 19th chapter.**

**So awesome! So, I kind of made this one long because I have been giving you guys short chapters for the past weeks so this and the next one should be long. This one will probably have 1,300+ words and the wedding will have longer. **

**Okay, right now...I'm about to finish up this Fairytale for this. It is premiering on the Fairytale day on September 7th. Details are on my page.**

**Next chapter is the marraige.**

**Okay, so on with the story**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey babe." I greet Austin as he comes into the house door. "How was work?"

He shrugged. "Nothing interesting. It was basically the same." He stated and sat down his bags on the sofa. He turned to me with a smile. "So, how has your day been?" I shrugged and sat on the sofa.

"It's been boring but it was most defiantly better than yesterday." I said.

He nodded and sat down on the sofa next to me. I looked over to him. "So, you know that we have to-" Austin cut me off.

"I hate it too and I hope it just speeds up." Austin said. "I just hope that this week of being seperated would just hurry up and get over with."

I chuckled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He sighed sadly. "Yeah...this is the last night that we'll be together before we can't see each other until a week." He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "And when we go on our honeymoon-DAMMIT! You're already pregnant." He exclaimed as he pulled away.

I laughed very hard. I almost forgot that I was pregnant. I'm glad we did the wedding this month because they said that my baby bump will start showing the fifth month so it's awesome that we are doing our wedding next week. "So, where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not telling you." He said and got up off the sofa.

"Fine then." I huffed. I pecked his cheek before walking upstairs to the bedroom. Once I got there, I strip all of my clothes and hop in the bed.

Austin just doesn't know what's going to hit him. I pulled the cover all the way up to my neck. It was covering my chest. I heard footsteps and light switches that clicked. Once I heard the bedroom door open, I smiled. He seen me smile and looked at me confused. "What?" He asked. I shrugged.

He shrugged too and changed into his night clothes. He got in bed and wrapped his hands around me. "Um...Alls?"

"Yea?"

He sat up and turned on the lamp. I felt his hand go into the covers and feel around my skin. I had to act it out. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. He just kept rubbing my skin.

"Why does it feel like your naked?" He ask still pondering.

I shrugged. "I must got that-" I was cut off by my sentence by Austin pulling the cover off of me.

"What!" Austin exclaimed. "Oh so you seriously trying to be a tease." He laughed evily. "Oh...you are so going to get it now!" He sated and hopped on top of me. I chuckled.

"Austin...I'm pregnant." I tell him. "You can't have sex when you are pregnant." I think that's true.

He looked at me confused. "Hmmmmm, so you were just being a tease then you want me to back off because you're pregnant." He pondered some more. Then he shook his head. "Nope...you're going to get your punishment."

I gasped shocked. He look at me confused. "What? You deserve what you serve." He said.

I continued to look at him in shock. He looked at me and just shook his head. "No puppy face." He said because I have the best puppy face.

I bring it out and he looks at it and shakes his head. He turns the other way and then I just follow his head on wherever it kept turning. He finally sighed and hopped of of me. "You are so damn lucky that you are pregnant because I would've fucked you into an oblivion."

I gasp and he just shrugged. "Hey...that's a man slash boy nature." He said and wrapped his arms around me. "Night Babe."

I snap out of my trance and said, "Night Austy."

Then he chuckled. I turned so I was facing him. "Nope...we are not doing this tonight."

He nodded. "Okay...goodnight Alls."

I gasped. "Wha-what happened to babe?"

He sighed. "Okay, night Babe."

I smiled. "Night Austy." And for some reason he did not laugh.

{Chuckling}

And I stand corrected.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

"I'll call you every night." Austin said before he kissed me fully on the lips. The kiss was heated and continued for the longest until we got interuppted.

"COME ON AND GET A ROOM!" Trish roared.

We jumped back. I let a tear slip as I know that I'll be without him for one whole week. "Hey." Austin said whipping the tears. "We'll be back before you know it." He turned to Allyssa who is in my hands. "Be a good girl for daddy. I'll see you in a week...man! I hate this before wedding stiff. It'll kill me not to see you two every morning and night."

I sighed and nodded. "Yep!" I said and he smiled.

"Austin, COME ON!" Trish yelled again.

Austin sighed before kissing me again then he kissed Allyssa's cheeks. "Alright...I'll see my two princesses on the alter." I nodded and he smiled one more time before going into the car with Dez. They drove off and I smiled.

"Can't wait to be Mrs. Moon on Sunday!"

* * *

**A/N: It's short and I know. The next one will be longer than probably all of them. LWMHB will be as long as this one.**

**So check out:**

**LWMHB (Austin & Ally in China Part 2)**

**NOW (The Wedding Day or Very Best Day)**

**APRLS (Fairytales,Kingdoms, and Happy Endings 1)**

**APRLS will also be updated this Friday.**

**Okay, so I wanted to give you guys a sneak peak of my January Story...Romantic & Reckless.**

***Anbody have this idea after mine please say...you stole that off of R5Auslly.***

**Alright here we go.**

* * *

*Ally's POV*

"Hey Ally!" I hear my brother call from downstairs. "Yeah?" I answer back. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked. Okay...so that didn't sound like the way it should have been stated but I guess it wasn't meant to be the way he had stated it. "Um...no thank you!" I call back downstairs. I suddenly hear footsteps come up the staircase. "Come on sis. Can you please go for me?" He asked with his pouty face. I chuckle lightly for me only to hear and not him. "No...I don't think I want to go." I said to him. He looked down to his feet. "Will you go if I bring Cassidy along?" He asked and I almost light up. "Yes! I'll go...just let me go and get ready." I said running into the bathroom. I decided on wearing a white corset top with a black leather jacket around it and some black jeans with white soft flats. "Ready to go?" My brother asked. I nodded my head. "Yep...lets get a move on!"

"Ally, just be calm okay." My brother said in a soothing voice as we walk across one of his favorite spots. "I'm trying...but it's all...well you know." I said whimpering a little when I heard an engine roar loudly. "It's okay sis. You need to calm down." He told me again. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Then I opened my eyes, "Um...where's Cassidy?" I ask. He smiled before nodding his head to the front of him. I look over to see... "Ah! Cassidy!" I called out as I ran to her with a big hug. She hugged me back. "So...what do you want to do while these boys over here try and do whatever they want to do with themselves?" I shrugged. Then out of nowhere...you can hear someone calling out my brotherr's name. "Elliot!" I hear and turn to see a redhead. He looked at me before smiling. "Oh...and this must be Ally." He said extending his hand out. I cautiously shook it. You see...I never met my brither's friends. I only met his girlfriend...Cassidy. She used to come to my house and all. So, it was just awesome to see her when I ever got a chance. She called me her sister and said that she'll always be here to protect me. I smiled at her words from the past. "Nice to meet you..." I say waiting for his name. "Dez." He said and I nodded. "Oh...hey, you must be Elliot's sister." Another person came up to me. She was short just like me but she had black curly hair. "Hey...yes. I'm Ally." I said hesitantly. She nodded and smiled. "Good...I'm Trish." She said. I nodded. Then you could hear an engine. It was pulling up to us. I tried to see into the car but the windows were tented. Suddenly, the door opens. It was like a movie where they show the bottom of the door where the firgure's legs were. I looked to the ground then slowly made my eyes go up to meet someone who looked very attractive.

Wait! What are you saying Ally?

You do not need to be in an relationship right now.

"Hey...Elliot!" He said. "You ready?" I turned to Elliot. He smiled at me before nodding. "Yeah! Lets beat these crazy bitches." My brother said as he hopped into his car. I smiled at the sight of my brother getting into a sports car. I've never been to his racing games. I always thought it was stupid. He told me to never tell mom and dad...and I didn't. Suddenly, I was shaded by something standing in front of me. "Hey are you Elliot's Sister?" He said. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. He smiled back at me with a wink before he went off into his car. "Wow! I mean..this is going to be awesome!" I said to myself.

*Austin's POV*

"Ready for this Lover Boy?!" Trent...the shithead asked beside me as we are cranking up our engines. I scoffed. "Ready as ever to beat the shit out of you." I shifted my head to the rear view mirror...making sure that no one was behind me. Trent doesn't know what he's running for. "START YOUR ENGINES!" The intercome calls out. I start mine with a huge roar. "READY, GET SET! GO!" He fianally yells and I take off. I speed on past him. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I swiftly turned the corner with ease. Right now, we're planning tag-car. It's when two or more teams race against each other. Right now, it's just me and Elliot versus Trent and Chuck. Yes baby! I'm in the lead. This will totally built up my bromenship with Elliot. I turn on the last turn. The tag line was straight ahead. "Lets do this baby!" I said and pressed the acceleration harder. But suddenly, I jerk. This causes me to spin out of control.

* * *

**:) **

**Stay Auesome or ROSSME**

**R5Auslly**


	20. Wedding Day or The Very Best Day

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**This chapter is very huge. It took me some time to make it so please be happy. I'm trying my best...alright so here's the new chapter...see you at the end.**

**I did my best do please don't hate it.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Alright so...here are the responsibilities on the stuff.

_**Maid of Honor**_

_The maid of honor is usually filled by a sister or best friend. The maid of honor role is one of honor but great responsibility. A bride must be able to depend and trust her maid of honor completely. A maid of honor accompanies the bride on all shopping trips for her wedding dress. She also is responsible for planning the bridal shower, bachelorette party, and coordinating the bridal party gifts for the bride. The maid of honor must also help the bride to get dressed on her special day, hold the groom's ring during the ceremony, and may aid in writing the invitations. The maid of honor usually is one of the witnesses in the wedding and will usually dance with the best man at the reception. If the person you are asking to fill this position is already married, she will be titled the matron of honor._

_**Best Man**_

_The best man is equal to the maid of honor in his responsibilities. He must be trustworthy and is generally a brother or close friend to the groom. His most common duty is to organize the bachelor party, but he should also know he will be giving the toast at the reception. A best man will also shop with the groom when he picks out his tuxedo and will help the groom get dressed on the big day. A best man will coordinate the couple's gift from the groomsmen and takes care of the transportation to the airport, if they are leaving directly from the reception. The best man may also be responsible for holding any payment that is due on the reception site and he may be asked to handle other financial details. He will also be responsible for the bride's ring during the ceremony._

_**Bridesmaids**_

_Bridesmaids will walk in the wedding procession and will be asked to attend the bridal shower. Bridesmaids usually contribute to the bridal gifts. Bridesmaids are usually sisters or close friends of the bride or groom. A bridesmaid will be asked to dance with the groomsmen during the reception. Each bridesmaid could be asked to fulfill specific duties in assisting with the wedding or helping with invitations._

_**Groomsmen**_

_Groomsmen are the male equivalent of the bridesmaids and usually have identical responsibilities of the bridesmaids. A groomsman is usually a brother of the bride or groom but could be just a close friend. A groomsman could be asked to act as an usher the day of the wedding, as well as walk in the wedding procession. A groomsman will also dance during the reception and will typically be expected to help organize the bachelor party also._

_**Flower Girl**_

_A flower girl is usually a sister of the bride or groom who is younger, but could be just a younger relative or friends' child. Since the flower girl is usually a young girl, her responsibilities are usually very limited. She will usually carry flowers during the wedding procession and will sometimes toss the flowers onto the brides' path down the aisle._

_**Ring Bearer**_

_A ring bearer, as a flower girl, is usually a younger member of the family and will usually have limited responsibilities as well. A ring bearer will usually walk in the wedding procession carrying a pillow with a ring sewn to it. Some couples might ask the flower girl and ring bearer to walk down the aisle together._

_**Parents of the Bride**_

_The bride's parents may be responsible for all finances in hosting the wedding. The father of the bride will accompany his daughter down the aisle during the ceremony. The mother of the bride will help fund or help plan the bridal shower. The parents may also be financially responsible for the engagement party or dinner to meet the groom's family._

_**Parents of the Groom**_

_The groom's parents are responsible for hosting a rehearsal dinner prior to the wedding day. They can also offer to contribute to the wedding costs if they would like to or are asked to by the couple. The groom's parents are usually limited in what their responsibilities, but I believe that they can be and should be as involved as they would like to be as long as there are not any objections by the parents of the bride or the couple. A groom's mother should always ask the mother of the bride what color she will be wearing at the wedding ceremony so as to not wear the same color. The groom's parents will usually walk down the aisle during the wedding ceremony in advance of the procession and take their seats._

_As with all other traditions, a future bride or groom may choose to change, add to, or eliminate some of these responsibilities. A wedding day should be as unique as the bride or groom wants it to be. If they happen to have a wedding planner, then many of these duties may be handled by that planner. Whatever your responsibilities are, remember that it is an honor to be asked to be a part of the special day and that you should hold the responsibilities as a high honor and always do your best to fulfill those responsibilities._

*Just telling you guys if you wanted to make a marraige chapter of your own*

* * *

"Ally!" My best friend hollers out. "Stop pacing!"

I flinch and stop what I'm doing. I turn to Trish. "Sorry...Trish, I'm just nervous."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know...just ease it down a little."

I took a deep breath before stopping in front of the mirror. I examined myself. Yep, this is truly the day that I will finally be married to the man that I love. I will truly be with my love and his daughter. Allyssa and I will become close one day and I know.

"Alright Ally...the wedding is about to begin." Trish said. I nodded and breathed in and out. Trish noticed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay and I know this." She said and I nodded again.

The music started and I sighed. This is going to be magnificent...isn't it?

The music was slow like wedding songs. I love those types of songs. Okay, so first. The men were supposed to go out. I couldn't really see but I seen four different men go up there.

One being my husband.

I know that the other three are Dez (his best man), Johnny, and Travis. Travis and Johnny are in his band. Well...when he goes on tours and stuff, they are the drums and the keyboard. Anyways, for me...it's Trish (my maid if honor), Kira, and Cassidy. Kira and Cassidy were my childhood friends. Trish, Kira, Cassidy, and I used to go to the same college together. When we graduated, we went our seperate ways but somehow I found them.

The song played more as the bridesmaids walk out. Kira and Cassidy walk out first. They both had smiles on their faces. Then Trish walked out by herself. I made that special option.

Suddenly, I knew it was time for me to go. Alright Ally...you can do this.

I walk slowly out. Once out, I get hit with the wind.

Oh did I tell you? We are having a beach wedding. As I walked out, I felt the soft sand run against my feet. When I get to the middle, my dad comes out of nowhere and takes my arm. I smile at him.

We walk slowly down the way until I get to where Austin is. He nodded to my father gesturing that he gots it and he took my hand and we stood in front of the preacher.

Okay so where was the flowers?

"Dearly Beloved,

Austin and Ally have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love.

Love is one, though its expressions are infinite.

It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage.

If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today.

Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grown only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives.

Ms. Dawson, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I nodded and said, "Yes." Then the preacher continued.

"Mr. Moon, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

Austin nodded and said, "Yes."

Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?

We both say in unison. "Yes."

"Austin, please repeat after me." The man said and Austin nodded.

"I , Austin, take you Ally to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." Austin said.

I smiled and he smiled back. Then the man said, "Ally please repeat after me." I nodded.

"I , Ally take you Austin to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." I said with a smile the whole time.

Then Austin spoke up, "Um...can I say something before we continue this?" He asked the man and he nodded.

"I, Austin, choose you, Ally, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put put my dirty clothes in the hamper and to replace the toilet paper roll when it's empty. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always." Austin spoked.

The audience laughs at his speech. Well, it might be good to return the favor.

" I, Ally, choose you, Austin, to be my husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to check the oil in my car and how to roll up a garden hose. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always." I spoke.

Our friends and family's continued laughing.

"The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are. Individuals are fragile; relationships are fragile, too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family.

On this wedding day, I ask you not only to be friends of Austin Moon or Ally Dawson but friends of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson together, friends of the relationship. May the love you have found grow in meaning and strength until its beauty is shown in a common devotion to all that is compassionate and life-giving. May the flow of your love help brighten the fate of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage." The preacher says.

Then the ring bearer comes.

"As you exchange these rings, let them always remind you of your vow to love, be faithful and never give up on one another. Austin please place the ring on the third finger, left hand of Ally and repeat after me." He said and looked at Austin.

"I give this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.

Ally , every time you look at the ring on your finger, let it remind you that on September 1st, I gave you the ring as a tangible symbol of spiritual commitment. Let it remind you that your love is endless and your commitment is forever." He copied.

"Ally, please place the ring on the third finger, left hand of Austin and repeat after me" He said and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue.

"I give this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.

Austin , every time you look at the ring on your finger, let it remind you that on September 1st, I gave you this ring as a tangible symbol of spiritual commitment. Let it remind you that your love is endless and your commitment is forever. I will truly always be by your side for whatever obstacles there may be." I copied.

Before this gathering, Austin and Ally have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Austin smiled at me as I also did. He pulled me into a great kiss and cheers erupted everywhere. When we pulled away, we saw people with their camera phones out and all. Austin turned to me. "Alright Mrs. Moon, haha! So awesome to call you that now." He said.

I nodded. He chuckled and we both slowly walked down the sandy aisle.

All of a sudden, I am hit in the face with flowers. I turn to see Allyssa throwing them.

Oh now she wants to throw them. Even though that didnt go as plan...

This has truly been the 'Very Best Day'.

* * *

**A/N: Two others are premiering tonight with Austin's POV and now Honeymoon.**

**Alright REVIEW and REVIEW on the other two.**

**Lets get up to 200 reviews.**

**Guys! You're all awesome!**


	21. Wedding Day or The Very Best Day—Austin

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**This chapter is very huge. It took me some time to make it so please be happy. I'm trying my best...alright so here's the new chapter...see you at the end.**

**I did my best do please don't hate it.**

**This is just a chapter from Austin's POV.**

**So it's the same but not the same.**

**Well...you get it.**

**This might be more words in it because I added some of Austin in here with his thoughts and such so here you go.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Alright so...here are the responsibilities on the stuff.

_**Maid of Honor**_

_The maid of honor is usually filled by a sister or best friend. The maid of honor role is one of honor but great responsibility. A bride must be able to depend and trust her maid of honor completely. A maid of honor accompanies the bride on all shopping trips for her wedding dress. She also is responsible for planning the bridal shower, bachelorette party, and coordinating the bridal party gifts for the bride. The maid of honor must also help the bride to get dressed on her special day, hold the groom's ring during the ceremony, and may aid in writing the invitations. The maid of honor usually is one of the witnesses in the wedding and will usually dance with the best man at the reception. If the person you are asking to fill this position is already married, she will be titled the matron of honor._

_**Best Man**_

_The best man is equal to the maid of honor in his responsibilities. He must be trustworthy and is generally a brother or close friend to the groom. His most common duty is to organize the bachelor party, but he should also know he will be giving the toast at the reception. A best man will also shop with the groom when he picks out his tuxedo and will help the groom get dressed on the big day. A best man will coordinate the couple's gift from the groomsmen and takes care of the transportation to the airport, if they are leaving directly from the reception. The best man may also be responsible for holding any payment that is due on the reception site and he may be asked to handle other financial details. He will also be responsible for the bride's ring during the ceremony._

_**Bridesmaids**_

_Bridesmaids will walk in the wedding procession and will be asked to attend the bridal shower. Bridesmaids usually contribute to the bridal gifts. Bridesmaids are usually sisters or close friends of the bride or groom. A bridesmaid will be asked to dance with the groomsmen during the reception. Each bridesmaid could be asked to fulfill specific duties in assisting with the wedding or helping with invitations._

_**Groomsmen**_

_Groomsmen are the male equivalent of the bridesmaids and usually have identical responsibilities of the bridesmaids. A groomsman is usually a brother of the bride or groom but could be just a close friend. A groomsman could be asked to act as an usher the day of the wedding, as well as walk in the wedding procession. A groomsman will also dance during the reception and will typically be expected to help organize the bachelor party also._

_**Flower Girl**_

_A flower girl is usually a sister of the bride or groom who is younger, but could be just a younger relative or friends' child. Since the flower girl is usually a young girl, her responsibilities are usually very limited. She will usually carry flowers during the wedding procession and will sometimes toss the flowers onto the brides' path down the aisle._

_**Ring Bearer**_

_A ring bearer, as a flower girl, is usually a younger member of the family and will usually have limited responsibilities as well. A ring bearer will usually walk in the wedding procession carrying a pillow with a ring sewn to it. Some couples might ask the flower girl and ring bearer to walk down the aisle together._

_**Parents of the Bride**_

_The bride's parents may be responsible for all finances in hosting the wedding. The father of the bride will accompany his daughter down the aisle during the ceremony. The mother of the bride will help fund or help plan the bridal shower. The parents may also be financially responsible for the engagement party or dinner to meet the groom's family._

_**Parents of the Groom**_

_The groom's parents are responsible for hosting a rehearsal dinner prior to the wedding day. They can also offer to contribute to the wedding costs if they would like to or are asked to by the couple. The groom's parents are usually limited in what their responsibilities, but I believe that they can be and should be as involved as they would like to be as long as there are not any objections by the parents of the bride or the couple. A groom's mother should always ask the mother of the bride what color she will be wearing at the wedding ceremony so as to not wear the same color. The groom's parents will usually walk down the aisle during the wedding ceremony in advance of the procession and take their seats._

_As with all other traditions, a future bride or groom may choose to change, add to, or eliminate some of these responsibilities. A wedding day should be as unique as the bride or groom wants it to be. If they happen to have a wedding planner, then many of these duties may be handled by that planner. Whatever your responsibilities are, remember that it is an honor to be asked to be a part of the special day and that you should hold the responsibilities as a high honor and always do your best to fulfill those responsibilities._

* * *

"Austin!" My best friend hollers out. "Are you ready?!"

I turn to my best man for today, Dez. "Yeah...hold up Dez."

He nods. "Are you super nervous to be getting married today. I know how hard it probably could be."

I took a deep breath before stopping in front of the mirror. I examined myself. Yep, this is truly the day that I will finally be married to the one that I truly love. I will truly be in love with my Ally. Haha! That sound goods to say 'My Ally'.

"Alright Austin...the wedding is about to begin." Johnny said behind me. I nodded and breathed in and out. Travis noticed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay and I know this." He said and I nodded again.

The music started and I sighed. This is going to be magnificent...isn't it?

The music is slow like regular songs. Ugh...I hate wedding songs but if it means that I'll get married to the love of my life then so be it. Austin Moon is just going to suck it up...because he's no quitter.

We all walk out. Johnny and Travis were in front of me. I was behind them and Dez was behind me. When I get situated at the alter, the bridesmaids come out.

The song played more as the bridesmaids walk out. Kira and Cassidy walk out first. They both had smiles on their faces. Then Trish walked out by herself. Trish looked absolutely beautiful in that yellow dress. If you didn't notice, our wedding was in red and yellow. Yep...our favorite colors combined.

Suddenly, I knew it was time to see my new wife that I hadn't seen in one week.

One week is too long and I'm happy to say that I survived.

She walks out slowly. Once she was out, I could see the one hitting her hair as it flew behind her.

Oh did I tell you? We are having a beach wedding. When she get to the middle, her dad comes out of nowhere and takes her arm. I smile at him.

They walk slowly down the aisle.

I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. I couldn't see her face but her hair was slightly out. It just looked absolutely mesmorising beautiful. When they arrived, I stepped down and took Ally gently. I nodded to my father-in-law gesturing that I got it and I took my beautiful wife's hand and we stood in front of the preacher.

Okay so where was the flowers?

I surely thought Allyssa was supposed to do that.

"Dearly Beloved,

Austin and Ally have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love.

Love is one, though its expressions are infinite.

It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage.

If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today.

Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grown only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives.

Ms. Dawson, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded and said, "Yes." I smiled at her as she kept looking into my eyes.

Then the preacher continued.

"Mr. Moon, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

I nodded and said, "Yes." I was still looking into Ally's attractive eyes.

Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?

We both say in unison. "Yes."

"Austin, please repeat after me." The man said and I nodded fully ready.

"I , Austin, take you Ally to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." I finished.

Ally smiled and I smiled back. Then the man said, "Ally please repeat after me." She nodded.

"I , Ally take you Austin to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." She said with a smile the whole time.

I smiled at her. Then I felt that I could say more but put it in a funny way where this wedding wouldn't seem boring.

Then I spoke up, "Um...can I say something before we continue this?" I asked the man and he nodded.

"I, Austin, choose you, Ally, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put put my dirty clothes in the hamper and to replace the toilet paper roll when it's empty. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always." I finished.

The audience laughs at my speech. I think I did good if I say so myself.

" I, Ally, choose you, Austin, to be my husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to check the oil in my car and how to roll up a garden hose. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always." She spoke.

Our friends and family's continued laughing.

Haha! Ally's in this too.

We know each other so well.

"The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are. Individuals are fragile; relationships are fragile, too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family.

On this wedding day, I ask you not only to be friends of Austin Moon or Ally Dawson but friends of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson together, friends of the relationship. May the love you have found grow in meaning and strength until its beauty is shown in a common devotion to all that is compassionate and life-giving. May the flow of your love help brighten the fate of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage." The preacher says.

Then the ring bearer comes.

"As you exchange these rings, let them always remind you of your vow to love, be faithful and never give up on one another. Austin please place the ring on the third finger, left hand of Ally and repeat after me." He said and looked at me.

"I give this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.

Ally , every time you look at the ring on your finger, let it remind you that on September 1st, I gave you the ring as a tangible symbol of spiritual commitment. Let it remind you that your love is endless and your commitment is forever." I copied the preacher's words.

"Ally, please place the ring on the third finger, left hand of Austin and repeat after me" He said and looked at me. Ally nodded for him to continue.

"I give this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.

Austin , every time you look at the ring on your finger, let it remind you that on September 1st, I gave you this ring as a tangible symbol of spiritual commitment. Let it remind you that your love is endless and your commitment is forever. I will truly always be by your side for whatever obstacles there may be." She copied.

"Before this gathering, Austin and Ally have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said and backed up.

I smiled at her as I Ally actively did. I pulled me into a great kiss and cheers erupted everywhere. When we pulled away, we saw people with their camera phones out and all. I turned to Ally. "Alright Mrs. Moon, haha! So awesome to call you that now." I said because it was true.

She nodded and I chuckled and we both slowly walked down the sandy aisle.

All of a sudden, I see Ally getting hit in the face with flowers. I turn to see Allyssa throwing them.

Oh now she wants to throw them. Even though that didnt go as plan...

This has truly been the 'Very Best Day'.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys so the honeymoon one should be posted up sometime today**

**This marks the season 2 finale!**

**Alright REVIEW and REVIEW on the other two.**

**Lets get up to 200 reviews.**

**Guys! You're all awesome!**


	22. Fairytales or Marrytales

**A/N: Guys...I love you guys.**

**I know that came out a little wrong, but I'm talking about In a friend way. People have been bugging me about this thing...so I'm gonna post two. After this, another one should be up shortly with the honeymoon.**

**Actually this was supposed to come after the honeymoon but I changed it up a bit.**

**Okay...without further or do**

**~Here goes the SEASON 3 premiere of Nanny or Wifey~**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and REVIEW  
R5Auslly**

* * *

"Bye...have a great honeymoon." I hear people saying as we get into the limo.

I am truly glad to say that I'm a Moon now. After everything that has happened, we can truly do whatever. Too bad that Austin can't give me any sex on our honeymoon because I'm already pregnant. Haha! This is going to be fun.

"Hey...Alls." Austin says. I have just noticed that we were in the limo already. I turn to him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

He chuckles for some unknown reason. "Loves go out to you." He says and kisses me fully on the lips.

"Oh...you have no idea." I tell him and deepen the kiss.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNO WNOW

"We are now boarding Plane 103 to Honolulu, Hawaii." The intercome says.

Austin turns around and faces me. "That's our cue." He says and stands up. He picks up my bag and carries it to the plane.

Talk about strong men.

Once we are on, I go to a window seat. "Ally, are you going to be able to sit by a window seat or not?" Austin asked me with a concerned plus worried look on his face.

I nod. "Yeah...I'll be alright." I say.

Then Austin puts our gives me my songbook and scoots in next to me. "Ally, are you sure that you can go on the plane?" Austin asked me.

Are you serious?

What's up with the questions?

"Austin...baby, I'm fine." I tell him. "The doctor said that when I'm six months into labor and I'm five months. Plus, we'll be back home before six months so stop worrying okay."

He nods and shifts in his seat a little. "Alright, anyways...in the meantime...you should try and gets some sleep." He tells me bringing my head closer to his chest. I let out a tired breath and cuddled into him a lot more.

"Can't wait till we land, Alls." He says in a soft voice.

I smiled. "Austin," I said. "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

I hear him chuckling. "Alls, are you really asking me to do that?" He asked.

I nod my head. "Yeah...you know. It's for me and the baby."

He stares at me then sighs. "Okay...it's only for you and the baby." He says and I cuddle up more into his chest.

_Old King Cole  
Was a merry old soul_  
_And a merry old soul was he;  
He called for his pipe  
And he called for his bowl  
And he called for his fiddlers three.  
Every fiddler he had a fiddle  
And a very fine fiddle had he;  
Oh, there's none so rare  
As can compare  
With King Cole and his fiddlers three._

And with that...I'm fast asleep.

* * *

Third Person POV

**King= Lester  
Princess= Ally  
Third Prince= Austin**

Once upon a time, in a far country, there lived a King whose daughter was the prettiest princess in the world. Her eyes were like the cornflower, her hair was sweeter than the hyacinth, and her throat made the swan look dusty.

From the time she was a year old, the Princess had been showered with presents. Her nursery looked like Cartier's window. Her toys were all made of gold or platinum or diamonds or emeralds. She was not permitted to have wooden blocks or china dolls or rubber dogs or linen books, because such materials were considered cheap for the daughter of a king.

When she was seven, she was allowed to attend the wedding of her brother and throw real pearls at the bride instead of rice. Only the nightingale, with his lyre of gold, was permitted to sing for the Princess. The common blackbird, with his boxwood flute, was kept out of the palace grounds. She walked in silver-and-samite slippers to a sapphire-and-topaz bathroom and slept in an ivory bed inlaid with rubies.

On the day the Princess was twenty-one, the King sent a royal ambassador to the courts of five neighboring kingdoms to announce that he would give his daughter's hand in marriage to the prince who brought her the gift she liked the most.

The first prince to arrive at the palace rode a swift white stallion and laid at the feet of the Princess an enormous apple made of solid gold which he had taken from a dragon who had guarded it for a thousand years. It was placed on a long ebony table set up to hold the gifts of the Princess' suitors. The second prince, who came on a gray charger, brought her a nightingale made of a thousand diamonds, and it was placed beside the golden apple. The third prince, riding on a black horse, carried a great jewel box made of platinum and sapphires, and it was placed next to the diamond nightingale. The fourth prince, astride a fiery yellow horse, gave the Princess a gigantic heart made of rubies and pierced by an emerald arrow. It was placed next to the platinum-and-sapphire jewel box.

Now the fifth prince was the strongest and handsomest of all the five suitors, but he was the son of a poor king whose realm had been overrun by mice and locusts and wizards and mining engineers so that there was nothing much of value left in it. He came plodding up to the palace of the Princess on a plow horse, and he brought her a small tin box filled with mica and feldspar and hornblende (types of ordinary rocks) which he had picked up on the way.

The other princes roared with disdainful laughter when they saw the tawdry gift the fifth prince had brought to the Princess. But she examined it with great interest and squealed with delight, for all her life she had been glutted with precious stones and priceless metals, but she had never seen tin before or mica or feldspar or hornblende. The tin box was placed next to the ruby heart pierced with an emerald arrow.

"Now," the King said to his daughter, "you must select the gift you like best and marry the prince that brought it."

The Princess smiled and walked up to the table and picked up the present she liked the most. It was the platinum-and-sapphire jewel box, the gift of the third prince.  
"The way I figure it," she said, "is this. It is a very large and expensive box, and when I am married, I will meet many admirers who will give me precious gems with which to fill it to the top. Therefore, it is the most valuable of all the gifts my suitors have brought me, and I like it the best."

The Princess married the third prince that very day in the midst of great merriment and high revelry. More than a hundred thousand pearls were thrown at her and she loved it.

Moral: All those who thought that the Princess was going to select the tin box filled with worthless stones instead of one of the other gifts will kindly stay after class and write one hundred times on the blackboard, "I would rather have a hunk of aluminum silicate than a diamond necklace."

* * *

Ally's POV

I instantly woke up. I look around me to see the whole plane silent;there was nothing heard but snores. Of course...Austin was one of them.

(Sigh) Dreams can be magical can they?

* * *

**A/N: That was a quick one.**

**Okay, so that was the season 3 Premire. You guys made it. I haven't updated since last month actually. September 8th was the last day that I updated so that's good.**

**I don't know when I'm gonna get the honeymoon up but I will get it up so yeah.  
R5Auslly**

***Dont own The Princess and the Tin Can Story* *Dont Own The King Lullaby***


	23. Honeymoon or Already A Moon

**A/N: We made it to the twenty-third chapter. This is awesome! Anyways, I wanted to say that this has been a fun experience. Sadly, this story is ending in a couple of weeks. And that's why I'm trying to get all the chapters in. So, I hope you like this chapter. And no...they don't have sex but they almost do. But, you have to remember that Ally is pregnant. So, there's no way that Ally was going to let that happen. It's not long but it's a chapter right. Be grateful that I got one up for ya. And I promise that one of these will be at least 4,000+ long. It might be the last one but I don't know. And I got 199 reviews! Oh my gosh...you guys are amazing ...okau so I know that some of you won't be ablr to review. If not...just put the review on another chapter that you did not review. If you already did, just PM me the review thanks.**

**Alright, REVIEW at the end  
R5Auslly**

***Dont Own Pass Me By from R5-but I wish I did!***

* * *

Austin's POV

R_emember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him_  
_Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me down  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_  
_You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by_

_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this_

_The way I need you, like I'm seen through_  
_Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me down  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Like damn_  
You co_uld be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_  
_All them other girls said they had enough_  
_You could be the one that'll take me_  
_I was solo, living YOLO_  
_'Til you blew my mind_  
_('Til you blew my mind)_

_Like damn_  
_You could be the one that can mess me up_  
_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by_

I open my eyes to see that I'm still on the plane. Wow...that sing can be useful. Good thing that was a dream. I yawn as I peaked outside the window. It's sunset. It's the beautiful sunset. I look beside the window to see the most gorgeous person in the world. Ally. My Ally.

Yes, she's mine. She's all mine and now I have the job as being her husband.

I can't be happier. Now, I'm married to the love of my life...The mother of my child.

All this thinking has me pondering about something. That something is that now I'm gonna be a father to not one but two babies. How can I do this?

Well...I have Ally here to help but she's the woman. The men are supposed to be strong and there to comfort the wife when they are feeling down. I just can't wait until that little boy or girl pops out. I do really hope it is a boy. Ally wishes that it is a girl, but I already have a girl. So, I want a boy. I actually don't care what comes out.

(Sigh)

Suddenly, The beautiful goddess beside me began to stir. I just kept my eyes on her. I kept it in that beautiful structure of hers. If she wasn't pregnant, you could see what I'm talking about. But besides that, she's still beautiful while pregnant and I'm grateful for that.

Finally, she awakens. The beautiful princess or queen awakes. She groans and looks at me. "Austin, why are you awake?" She asked me.

I chuckled. "Um...because we already landed and we're the only two on the bus." **(A/N: Ha! Didn't see that one coming did ya?)**

Ally's eyes widened and she sat up. Outside, you could see the sun setting. This meant that it was in the evening. And Ally...would be absolutely ready to go to the hotel.

But, she actually thinks that I'm gonna let her sleep. You better think twice Ally, because I know you as well as you know me.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I get off the plane and head outside the airport. "So, what you wanna do?" Austin asked me.

I turned around and looked at him. "Sleep." I simply answered back and turned around. I suddenly seen a taxi can, so I called for it. It pulled over and we got in.

"Where shall I take this lovely couple?" The driver asked.

"Um...to Paradise Hotel please?" Austin said and I looked at him shocked. Austin nodded his head before I could even say anything. "Yep...that's the best hotel in Honalulu."

"Ugh...I'm exhausted." I groaned as I walked into the hotel room. When we got in there, I awed in amazement. Everything was amazing. There was a yellow and blues kitchen. There were two bedrooms. Which, I do not know why? Then the bathroom is painted blue with a yellow toilet. Everything looked Awesome in here!

"Ally, so what do you want to eat?" Austin asked. I can see why, becUse it's only 7:21 right now. So, that's responsible enough to care about me.

"Oh...um...you can cook anything." I tell him with a smile. "I'll love it anyways."

He nods and goes into the kitchen. I, on the other hand, walk into the bedroom and fall onto the sofa.

I fell wrong, because I felt some pain in my stomach. Way to go Ally.

I groaned from the pain as I sat up. I looked down at my stomach. Nope...nothing seems wrong. I just lied down.

Minutes Later...

"Alls, wake up." I hear and I open my eyes instantly.

I look to see Austin with food. He smiled. "I was planning on taking you out instead of cooking, but you were tired from the flight so I went ahead and made something." He said.

I nodded as I sat up. "Thank you Austin." I said with a hug.

He smiled. "Okay."

Within minutes, I was done with my food but I wanted to write in my songbook.

I got it out and flipped to a page that wasn't written on yet. As sons as my pin hit the book, it was knocked out of my hands. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

There was...Austin shirtless licking his lips hungrily at me. I shook my head. ,no...I'm already pregnant." I said sternly.

He sighed. "You are so goddam lucky that I love you." And with that, he's out the room.

I took a deep breath.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Austin are on our honeymoon. Honeymoon. What does that doing like? Oh...yeah. It sounds like sex and fancy. But no, that's not gonna happen on this one. It's not gonna happen becUse I'm already a Moon and I don't need to have sex to be a Moon._

_Love,  
Ally_

* * *

**A/N: Done! I finished this under an hour! So, I know it was not my best writing. I never write like this but I had to. It had to happen.**

**Anyways, love you guys and the next chapter. I'll try to have at least the whole season up by this week and next week. It's the whole season baby!**

**Anyways, the Halloween chapter will start a new season and then it'll have like three more chapters and then it's the end.**

**Whew!**

**That's a lot to take in, but here is another chapter. I'm gonna try and update LWMHB and/or P2P today. Then I'll get started on RT Bundle. Then APRLS.**

**I don't know about the Remake. I might post it tonight or not but hey! I'll have it to you this month or next month.**

**Bye,  
R5Auslly**


	24. Trouble or Double -Sorry!

**A/N: This is the next all new chapter. It's a Fairytale one, but it's HALLOWEEN month so it's alright. Anyways, this is a great story and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Okay, so might be the same as FCFG but I just loved that chapter. So...yeah. And sadly, today I ended LWMHB. Yep...sad right. Okay...**

**Until the end,  
R5Auslly**

* * *

23.) Fairytales or Marrytales (10/13)  
-Ally has a dream. (Well, now it's Allyssa.)

* * *

"Allyssa!" Austin exclaimed as we opened the door to his parent's house. She came crawling to us. "Dwaddy! Mommy!" She said and I chuckled. Austin bent down and scooped her up while giving kisses all over her forehead.

"Austin? Ally?" I hear a voice and turn torwards the hallway. And there she came, Mimi Moon, looking as beautiful as ever. "Awww, she missed you guys a lot you know." Mrs. Moon stated and I chuckled. I nodded. "Well, that's good to know." I said.

Mimi looked at her clock that was on the wall. "Oh lord, it's midnight...what are you guys doing? You should just spend the night." Mimi says and I shook my head.

"Nah, it's okay we-" But, someone decided to interrupt me.

"Would be happy to." Austin said and picked up the bags.

I sighed and nodded. She smiled at me. "Okay...looks like little Ally is getting sleeping here." Mimi calls her little Ally...Awww.

"Hey, why don't I tell my little angel here a story?" Austin suggested rubbing her tummy. She giggled and I smiled.

"Of course." Mimi said with a smile. Austin nodded and walked upstairs. As soon as Austin and Allyssa were earshot from us, Mimi let out a breath.

I chuckled. "She's a handful isn't she?" I say.

Mimi nodded. "Yes, the worse." That was all Mimi said before she went to her room with Mike tagging along. I chuckled to myself as I walked upstairs. I turned to Austin's old room. I guess this is where we're going to be sleeping at.

I unpack and suddenly, arms wrap around my waist. "Hey beautiful." He says.

"Hey to you too." I say to him and turn so that I can capture his lips Into a kiss.

Once done, I unwrap myself from him and walk to the restroom so that I can change. As soon as I'm in there, I lock the door. "Hey!" I hear him say.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you already had your share of me...isn't that the reason why I'm pregnant with your baby right now." I say and I hear him laugh from outside.

I finally finish getting dress and walk outside. Austin is nothing but his shorts. "Ok." I say and he looks at me confused. "Ok. What?"

I chuckle. "Um...I'll be in the room that Allyssa is in." I tell him and he nods.

I walk into there only to be welcomed by Allyssa. "Hey baby, you okay?" I ask as I sit in the chair next to her. She nods. "Tell me a story." She tells me and I nod. "Okay, so this one is called Beauty and the Beast."

_A wealthy merchant lived in a mansion with his three daughters. They were all very beautiful, but only the youngest, twenty-year-old Belle, was lovely and pure of heart; her sisters, in contrast, were wicked and selfish. The merchant eventually lost all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. As a consequence of this, he and his daughters were forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant heard that one of the trade ships he had sent off had arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returned to the city to discover whether it contained anything valuable. Before leaving, he asked his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two asked for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth had returned. Belle was satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grew in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, found that his ship's cargo had been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents._

_During his return, he became lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he entered a dazzling palace. He found tables inside laden with food and drink, which seemed to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepted this gift and spent the night there. The next morning as the merchant was about to leave, he saw a rose garden and recalled that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he could find, the merchant was confronted by a hideous 'Beast', which told him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begged to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agreed to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant would return._

_The merchant was upset, but accepted this condition. The Beast sent him on his way, with jewels and fine clothes for his daughters, and stressed that Belle must never know about his deal. The merchant, upon arriving home, tried to hide the secret from Belle, but she pried it from him and willingly went to the Beast's castle._

_The Beast received her graciously and informed her that she was mistress of the castle, and he was her servant. He gave her lavish clothing and food and carried on lengthy conversations with her. Every night, the Beast asked Belle to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Belle dreamed of a handsome prince who pleaded with her to answer why she kept refusing him, and she replied that she cannot marry the Beast because she loved him only as a friend. Belle did not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and became convinced that the Beast was holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle._

_She searched and discovered multiple enchanted rooms, but never the prince from her dreams._

_For several months, Belle lived a life of luxury at the Beast's palace, having every whim catered to by servants, with no end of riches to amuse her and an endless supply of exquisite finery to wear. Eventually she became homesick and begged the Beast to allow her to go to see her family. He allowed it on the condition that she would return exactly a week later. Belle agreed to this and set off for home with an enchanted mirror and ring. The mirror allowed her to see what was going on back at the Beast's castle, and the ring allowed her to return to the castle in an instant when turned three times around her finger. Her older sisters were surprised to find her well fed and dressed in finery. They were envious when they heard of her happy life at the castle, and, hearing that she must return to the Beast on a certain day, begged her to stay another day, even putting onion in their eyes to make it appear as though they were weeping. They hoped that the Beast would be angry with Belle for breaking her promise and would eat her alive. Belle's heart was moved by her sisters' false show of love, and she agreed to stay._

_Belle began to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and used the mirror to see him back at the castle. She was horrified to discover that the Beast was lying half-dead from heartbreak near the rose bushes her father had stolen from and she immediately used the ring to return to the Beast._

_Upon returning, Belle found the Beast almost dead, and she wept over him, saying that she loved him. When her tears struck him, the Beast was transformed into the handsome prince from Belle's dreams. The Prince informed her that long ago a fairy turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain, and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could the curse be broken. He and Belle were married and they lived happily ever after together._

When I finish, Allyssa is looking at me confused. "What is mwerchant?" She asked. Oh...I forgot that she didn't know half of those words in the story. "How about another story?" I asked her. She nods.

"Um...mwake this one a mwarry story!" She exclaims and I nod. Okay...which one should I think of. "OOOH, how Bout the Cinderella story?!" I ask her and she nods.

"Okay, um...how should I start this?"

_Cinderella lives a happy life with her mother and father till her mother dies. Her father remarries and brings a cruel stepmother and two stepsisters into her life. Things get even worse when her father also passes away and Cinderella is made a virtual servant in her own house._

_Her step-family makes her do all the chores around the house. They themselves wear good clothes and eat delicious food giving her only rags to wear and leftover to eat. The poor girl who has no one to turn to does all that she has is asked while sobbing quietly. The only thing that keeps Cinderella alive is hope through her dreams that her prince charming would come along and free her from the constant torment._

_In the meantime, the King wants to find a bride for his prince. He invites every maiden in the kingdom to a fancy ball so his son can choose a bride for himself. The step-mother and the step sisters are very excited at the invitation but deny Cinderella the permission to attend the ball. Cinderella again sobs quietly and continues as she is ordered. She knows she would never be allowed to go and even if was, she would not have anything appropriate to wear._

_Cinderella, watches in despair, as her step sisters get ready and leave without her. Just then a Fairy Godmother appears transforming Cinderella's hope and ragged dress into a beautiful ball gown and glass slippers. The Fairy warns Cinderella to be back by midnight as the magical spell would be over._

_Free from all her burdens Cinderella dances with the handsome Prince who instantly falls in love with her. All of a sudden, the clock strikes midnight and Cinderella runs home keeping the Fairy Godmother's warning in mind. As she rushes out she forgets one of the glass slippers at the castle's stairs._

_The Prince, who is madly in love with Cinderella, sends his men with the slipper to find out who it belongs too. After a long search they arrive at Cinderella's house. First, her evil step sisters try it but it does not fit them. And when Cinderella put her foot into the glass slipper it fits her so well that the prince marries her immediately and they live happily ever after._

I finish and look at Allyssa. She shakes her head. "Dwetails!" She shouts and I jump back. Suddenly, Austin pops in. "Everything ok?" He asked. I shook my head, then thought of something.

"Oooh...Austin can you sing Allyssa to sleep like the one you sung me to sleep with?" I ask him. He looks at me then just shrugs. He walks away for a minute then comes back with his gutair. Allyssa claps cheerfully. He lifts me from the seat and sits down then he placed me on his lap. Then, he started with the beautiful lullaby.

_**Old King Cole  
Was a merry old soul  
And a merry old soul was he;  
He called for his pipe  
And he called for his bowl  
And he called for his fiddlers three.  
Every fiddler he had a fiddle  
And a very fine fiddle had he;  
Oh, there's none so rare  
As can compare  
With King Cole and his fiddlers three.**_

And with that, she was asleep. I smiled at Austin. He hugs me. "I hope you be a good father to your baby boy." I tell him...oops.

"What!" He exclaims jumping up. "We're having a baby boy?"

Oh no..."um...surprise." I say and his eyes widened. Then, out of nowhere, he hits the ground.

I just look at him weird. Well...he's unconscious but he's still..."um...Austin. Yoo hoo!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys. I already made this chapter. I had forgot that I already made the Fairytale chapter and I went down my list. My FAIRTYALE chapter was supposed to be after the honeymoon chapter, but I put it before it. Oh well...it's twice. So here is the chapter list for the upcoming stuff. "Kicking At or Pocking At" was supposed to be this chapter.**

***Dont Own Cinderella, Beauty & The Beast, or King Lullaby.**

38.) Honeymoon or Already a Moon (9/1)  
-Ally and Austin just got married. It's another big step into their relationship. Honeymoons, but better yet...she's already a moon. Season 3 Premiere.

23.) Fairytales or Marrytales (10/13)  
-Ally has a dream. (Well...Allyssa has one now.)

24.) Kicking At or Picking At (10/14)  
-The baby keeps kicking. Why does it keep doing it? Oh...just to annoy Ally.

25.) Denial or Genial (10/21)  
-Ally and Austin settle down to talk about Austin's upcoming tour. Austin thinks that she's not going to be okay, but Ally think she is. Will Austin give in or not?

26.) Movies or Smooching (10/22)  
-Everyone loves to watch Movies for Halloween. Yep...we have been there.

27.) Getting Sleep or Getting Pickles (10/23)  
-Ally is having cravings lately. In the middle of the night, she wakes up Austin. For some pickles. Austin has to go to the grocery store now. Will this make Austin mad? Will Ally get mad?

28.) Pickles or Pancakes (10/24)  
-One playful argument on which food is better.

29.) Tours or Mourns (10/28)  
-Part 1 of two-parter. Ally has to be prepared for Austin to leave. How will she cope with it?

30.) Kisses or Misses (10/29)  
-Ally gives Ally a kiss. When they do kiss, it brings back memories. Go inside them and see what you get out of it. Season Finale.

**So as you can see...the FAIRTYALE chapter was supposed to be after the honeymoon but I put it before. Sorry guys...if you don't review...I understand.**

**Anyways, gotta go! I'm gonna try the next chapter.  
R5Auslly**


End file.
